Une Vie de Mascarade
by Fairyteyla
Summary: Cette fic est la suite de la comédie musicale d'A.L.Webber. Que s'est-il passé entre 1871 lors de l'incendie de l'opéra et 1919 lorsque Raoul se recueille sur la tombe de Christine? A-t-elle revu le Fantôme après qu'il l'ai laissée partir? E/M puis E/C
1. Chapitre 1: Au secours de Christine

_**Bonjour !**_  
_**Voici ma première fanfic. Etant une grande fan du Fantôme de l'Opéra d'Andrew Lloyd Webber, j'ai commencé à écrire ce qui pour moi aurait dû se passer après l'incendie et en quelques semaines j'avais fini par écrire une fanfic complète!**_  
_**Je sais que les fics françaises sont peu nombreuses mais j'attends vos avis et vos commentaires avec impatience...**_  
_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages et l'intrigue initiale du Fantôme de l'Opéra appartiennent Gaston Leroux. La comédie musicale ainisi que les paroles des chansons -anglaises et françaises- sont l'entière propriété d'Andrew Lloyd Webber. Le film de 2004 "The Phantom of the Opera" appartient Joel Schumacher et Andrew Lloyd Webber.**_  
_**Personnages principaux: Gerard Butler as Fantôme de l'Opéra et Erik ;Emmy Rossum as Christine Daaé; Patrick Wilson as Raoul de Chagny L'intrigue: Elle a pour unique inspiration le film de 2004 et principalement ce qui se passe entre 1871 et 1919. Elle comprend au total 32 chapitres ainsi qu'un épilogue. L'histoire commence en 1871: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra a enlevé Christine Daaé , jeune cantatrice dont il est amoureux, dans les sous-sols de l'opéra après avoir incendié ce dernier. Le vicomte de Chagny, fiancé de Christine se lance à leur poursuite.**_  
_**Entre temps, Meg Giry et des habitants de l'Opéra partent, eux aussi, sur les traces du Fantôme...**_

**Chapitre 1: Au secours de Christine**

Meg Giry avait suivi les autres habitants de l'opéra et quelques policiers à la poursuite de celui qui avait ruiné leur vie, en incendiant volontairement leur univers. Pourtant, contrairement ses amis, elle ne s' était aventurée dans le repaire du Fantôme pas par vengeance mais par curiosité . Qui était cette créature qui semblait vouer une obsession passionnelle pour Christine au point de mettre l'opéra feu et sang ? Quel lien sa mère, Mme Giry, la chorégraphe du corps de ballet, avait-elle avec le Fantôme ?  
Certes, Meg connaissait peu de choses de la vie et du monde hormis son travail de ballerine et l'aide qu'elle apportait à sa mère pour le bon fonctionnement de l'opéra, mais elle était loin d' être naïve ou dupe. Depuis que sa mère avait recueilli Christine Daaé , après la mort de son père, des choses étranges s' étaient passées: Mme Giry s'absentait souvent par ce qui semblait être des sortes de passages secrets mais lorsque Meg s'y approchait et examinait avec attention les murs ne bougeaient pas.  
Christine était une enfant solitaire et très attristée par la mort de son père mais elle parlait souvent seule dans son lit, fredonnait des airs inconnus et semblait avoir des amis invisibles.  
Meg avait très souvent essayé de parler avec sa mère pour connaître les raisons de ses allers-retours inexpliqués ainsi que des comportements étranges que Christine adoptait.  
Mais Mme Giry n' était pas femme se laisser confier; aussi éludait-elle les questions de sa fille ou coupait court ses interrogations en lui répondant sèchement qu'elle n'avait pas le temps, qu'elle supervisait les journées des filles du corps de ballet, que Christine était seulement traumatisée par la mort de son père et que si Meg Giry voulait un temps soit peu appartenir un jour à ce monde de costumes et de musique, elle ferait mieux de travailler ses positions la barre et ses entrechats plutôt que son cerveau.  
Aussi, au fur-et-à-mesure du temps, Meg avait appris à se taire, préférant observer furtivement tous ces mystères, convaincue qu'un jour elle trouverait une réponse à tout cela.  
Et ce jour était arrivé , à présent, se dit-elle, s'extirpant de ses songes tandis qu'elle était descendue si profondément sous l'opéra en flammes qu'elle pensait être arrivée aux Enfers. Après d'innombrables marches, la troupe arriva devant un labyrinthe de pierre baigné d'eau. Tout le monde s'arrêta net: il n'y avait aucune embarcation pour traverser et personne ne savait nager. Alors que certains, apeurés, voulaient déjà remonter et trouver une sortie avant de mourir calcinés, Meg leur intima de se taire et de continuer. Seule femme parmi les poursuivants de la bête qui avait enlevé Christine, elle s'immergea courageusement dans l'eau et à son grand soulagement, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne lui arrivait qu' à la taille.  
" Voyez, il n'y a aucun danger. Suivez-moi et restons groupés dans ce dédale. Il faut retrouver Christine et non pas perdre encore quelqu'un. Venez, dit-elle d'une voix ferme et autoritaire qui rappelait à tous qu'elle était bien la fille de Mme Giry."  
Ils commencèrent à la suivre. Apparemment sa témérité finit par payer car les hommes se tinrent coits et se laissèrent guider dans ces méandres souterrains. Leurs torches ne leur servaient pas beaucoup dans cet endroit: dans les pierres, des chandeliers étaient incrustés et leur lumière se reflétait dans l'eau à l'infini. Meg avançait à pas rapide malgré la force qu'exerçait l'eau contre son corps. Elle tait décidée à trouver le refuge du Fantôme coûte que coûte. Mais, dans ce labirynthe, comment le trouver ? Au bout de nombreuses minutes à marcher dans une eau qui se faisait de plus en plus froide et de demi-tours après avoir abouti dans de nombreux culs-de-sacs, Meg commençait à perdre confiance en elle et craignait que ses amis en fassent autant, regrettant de s'être laissés entraînés par elle dans ce lieu maudit.  
Quand soudain, elle aperçut une magnifique fresque sculptée dans un mur, un visage, une représentation divine dont la large bouche laissait passer des filets d'eau. Cette découverte lui fit reprendre son aplomb et elle indiqua à ses camarades qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Au fur-et- à-mesure de leur avancées, les sculptures se multipliaient et la lumière s'intensifiait. Meg espérait arriver à temps pour sauver Christine. Un bruit de verre brisé retentit brusquement au loin. Tous se figèrent sur place. Meg se pétrifia. Elle allait reprendre contenance lorsque le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau et continua se répéter avec de plus en plus de force.  
" Je crois que nous sommes arrivés, dit-elle avec une voix qu'elle voulait la moins tremblante possible. Avançons prudemment ensemble sans s'écarter les uns des autres. Ne prenons pas le Fantôme par surprise. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire à Christine ? Restons vigilents et agissons avec calme."  
Le groupe reprit sa marche dans un silence complet. Chacun concentré et anxieux l'idée de ce qu'ils découvriraient quelques mètres plus loin. Lorsqu'ils accédèrent à une bifurcation, le fracas avait cessé et sur leur gauche s' étendait l'antre du Fantôme...  
Les hommes accélérèrent le pas autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Les policiers et ses amis dépassèrent Meg, sans suivre les conseils qu'elle leur avait donné auparavant. Elle n'en tint pas compte subjuguée par la singularité du lieu. En place des couloirs étroits qu'ils avaient parcouru depuis le début, ils avaient accédé à un large canal qui se terminait en une sorte de lac bordé par des rives en pierres taillées. A l'entrée de l'antre, une lourde grille était levée et maintenue en place de chaque côté par deux colosses de pierre, scupltés avec une telle finesse qu'ils semblaient dotés de vie. La rive était tellement illuminée par des centaines de bougies et de chandelles que la lumière semblait irréelle, émanant de partout et de nulle part en même temps.  
Meg fut la première à monter sur la rive. Il y avait tant de choses dignes d'intérêt qu'elle en oublia la raison de sa venue en ce lieu. Après avoir grimpé quelques marches, elle arriva devant un orgue magnifiquement ouvragé dont les tuyaux étincelants montaient jusqu'au plafond. Sur le pupitre, des partitions s' étalaient, certaines inachevées, d'autres emplies d'annotations. L'orgue était vraiment le point-clé de cet endroit. Il surplombait tout l'espace. Meg continua son exploration. Une miniature représentation fidèle de l'opéra et de sa scène étaient fabriquées en bois. Meg y reconnut le lustre qui ,en taille réelle, était la cause de l'incendie. Elle fut stupéfaite lorsqu'elle aperçut sur scène des figurines peintes et habillées pour le spectacle de "Don Juan". Le décor était le même qu'en vrai et les personnages les représentaient. Elle se reconnut dans l'un d'eux ainsi que Christine. Christine...  
Meg fut ramenée la réalité lorsque l'un de ses acolytes cria:  
"Mais il n'y a personne ici !"  
C' était vrai, l'endroit était désert. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Christine ou du Fantôme.  
"Il faut faire demi-tour et trouver une issue. Le Fantôme a dû emmener Christine ailleurs, dit Meg".  
Tous acqiescèrent et commencèrent à rebrousser chemin, lorsque l'un d'entre eux s' écria: "Pourquoi partir si vite ? Regardez ce qu'il y a comme richesse ici. On ne peut pas repartir les mains vides."  
Il avait l'idée de piller ce sanctuaire malgré la présence des policiers et l'idée révulsa Meg.  
"Tu veux voler des tentures de velours et quelques chandeliers en or alors qu'une de nos amies est peut- être en danger de mort? s'insurgea-t-elle."  
L'idée de s'emparer de quelques objets précieux avait éffleuré l'esprit de tous les hommes. Après tout l'opéra se consumait, ils n'avaient nulle part où aller et étaient sans le sou. Il était logique de prendre au monstre responsable de leur malheur une partie de ses biens en guise de dédommagement. L'homme allait répliquer lorsqu'il fut interrompu par le cri de stupeur d'un jeune garçon. Ce dernier avait trouvé un mécanisme contre la paroi de pierre qu longeait la rive et par mégarde l'avait activé . A la place des pierres se trouvait une pièce couverte de miroirs et le plafond était si haut qu'il était impossible de deviner où il prenait fin.  
"Je crois que c'est par là que le Fantôme est parti, dit le garçon."  
Meg s'approcha de cette pièce circulaire sans sortie apparente.  
"- Oui, je crois que c'est une sorte de monte-charge. Il y a un autre mécanisme à l'intérieur. Si on l'active, on devrait pouvoir remonter jusqu'à la surface. Il est fort possible de se retrouver dans le Hall de l'opéra. C'est de là qu'il s'est enfui après son apparition au Bal de Nouvel-An. Une fois dans le Hall, vous pourrez ressortir sains et saufs de l'opéra.  
- Tu ne nous accompagnes pas ? lui demanda le garçon.  
- Non, partez. Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas une autre sortie ailleurs. Si je n'en trouve pas, je prendrai le monte-charge."  
L'homme cupide leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant.  
"- Je ne compte pas récupérer le moindre butin, crois-moi, lui intima-t-elle. Je ne suis pas de cette trempe-là . Mais je veux m'assurer que le Fantôme n'est pas passé par une autre issue. Je vais finir de fouiller cette antre.  
- Et si le Fantôme te trouve. Qui te protègera ?

- Il n'y a personne ici. Il a certainement voulu rejoindre l'extérieur, or l'opéra est cerné par la maraîchaussée. Il n'a aucune chance. Même si je le croise, je ne crois pas qu'il me tuerait. Après tout, il n'a encore tué aucune femme. Je serai prudente mais Christine est mon amie. Le temps lui est peut- être compté . Je dois m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'autres passages menant autre part. Vous en avez assez fait. Les policiers seront plus utiles dehors qu'ici et vos femmes doivent être mortes d'inquiétude de ne pas vous voir revenir. Remontez les rejoindre. Si vous rencontrez ma mère, dites-lui que j'arrive."  
Les hommes, après un moment d'hésitation, obéirent Meg. Son déguisement d'homme, en pantalon et cuissardes, ainsi que son aplomb et sa détermination depuis le départ de leurs recherches eurent raison de toutes leurs protestations. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans le monte-charge, accompagnés des policiers, laissant Meg seule dans le repaire du Fantôme...

_**J'espère que ce premier chapitre d'introduction vous a plu. Je me fais l'effort d'être la plus fidèle au film possible. J'attends avec impatience vos premiers commentaires...**_


	2. Chapitre 2: L'antre du Fantôme

**Chapitre 2: L'antre du Fantôme**

Les secondes s'égrainaient mais Meg ne se sentait pas capable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. L'atmosphère de cette tanière était envoûtante. Tout n'était que raffinement: les lourds rideaux de velours, les tapis persans au sol, les sculptures disposées un peu partout...

Quel monstre, quel animal pouvait avoir un goût aussi prononcé pour la beauté ? Le Fantôme était-il réellement capable d'être aussi inhumain et cruel ?

Soudain dans l'esprit de Meg revint le meurtre brutal de Joseph Buquet et un frisson lui parcourra l'échine.

«Oui, se dit-elle, cet homme semble être capable de tout. Du bon comme du mauvais. »

L'adrénaline qui coula dans ses veines à ces pensées la força à recommencer son exploration. Dans un recoin, un lit sculpté en forme de cygne se trouvait sur une estrade. Meg s'y approcha, fit le tour... Aucun indice, aucune trace de Christine. Les draps de soie n'étaient pas défaits. Quelques mètres plus loin, un rideau assez opaque laissait entrevoir une silhouette. Meg l'écarta vivement et recula brutalement prise d'un saisissement. Elle bascula en arrière et tomba sur le dos.

« Christine! cria-t-elle dans sa chute »

Mais le visage de Christine ne lui répondit pas. Il restait figé. Meg se releva sans se soucier des douleurs lancinantes dans ses muscles et avança vers lui. Elle découvrit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une statue de cire de Christine. A ses pieds, se trouvait une robe de mariée avec un voile en dentelle finement ouvragé. Cet homme devrait vraiment vouer une obsession malsaine pour son amie pour en fabriquer une réplique parfaite...

Meg fut prise d'un malaise. La tête lui tournait. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi en sécurité. Après tout, le Fantôme semblait vraiment avoir sombré dans la folie.

Qui était-elle pour croire qu'il ne lui ferait rien ?

Elle décida de quitter les lieux et de rejoindre ses amis au plus vite. Quand elle arriva à l'endroit où s'était trouvé le monte-charge, elle essaya d'activer le mécanisme mais le levier refusa de s'abaisser. Elle s'acharna plusieurs fois mais rien n'y fit. Devant elle, il n'y avait que le mur de pierre. La panique commença à s'intensifier. Elle rebroussa chemin vers l'autre côté de l'antre en marchant d'un pas rapide et se faisant, elle se rendit compte que tous les miroirs avaient été brisés et c'était ces éclats qui renvoyaient la lumière à l'infini.

Était-ce cela qu'ils avaient entendu avant leur arrivée ? Le Fantôme avait-il cassé tous ces miroirs avant de prendre la fuite ? Pour quelles raisons ?

Elle s'approcha d'un ensemble de miroirs et distingua une sorte de boîte à musique représentant un singe en tenue persane jouant des cymbales, posé sur un petit meuble. Elle s'agenouilla pour la regarder de plus près et fut arrêtée dans son geste car à côté se trouvait un masque blanc... Elle le prit dans ses mains. Elle se doutait bien que son possesseur ne devait pas être loin...

En se relevant, elle sentit un courant d'air lui effleurer la nuque. Elle se retourna pour essayer d'en trouver la source. Il semblait finalement que cette antre possédait une autre sortie.

Entre deux miroirs à pieds complètement brisés, se tenait un rideau de velours rouge bordé de dentelle dorée. L'air semblait réussir à filtrer au travers de ses embrasures. Elle entreprit d'aller l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle trébucha sur un lourd chandelier abandonné à terre.

Elle comprit alors qu'elle était sur les traces du Fantôme. Ne pouvant plus reculer, n'ayant pas d'autres alternatives, elle s'engouffra dans le tunnel sombre que masquait le rideau.

Elle avançait lentement, tenant fermement la masque dans ses mains car cela l'empêchait de trembler. Par elle ne savait quel miracle, le tunnel n'était pas éclairé mais une luminosité grisâtre filtrait à travers les pierres, lui permettant de se déplacer facilement. Au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres, Meg perçut une plainte, une sorte de gémissement. Après quelques pas supplémentaires, elle entrevit les contours d'une silhouette. Un homme semblait apparemment être assis par terre. Le dos contre la pierre, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, tel un enfant attristé. Elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait alors face à ce qu'elle avait redouté quelques minutes auparavant.

Cependant, devant elle, ne se trouvait pas le Fantôme sanguinaire qu'elle avait imaginé, mais uniquement un homme, un homme brisé qui pleurait...

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaît. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, je vous le promets. Il fallait juste mettre l'intrigue en place...**_


	3. Chapitre 3: L'Ange déchu

**Chapitre 3: L'Ande déchu**

Le Fantôme n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée de Meg. Aussi, cette dernière avança le plus silencieusement possible. Il continuait à se balancer, le visage caché entre ses bras. Il murmurait entre ses sanglots un nom qu'il répétait à l'infini.

« Christine...Christine...Christine... »

Il semblait en transe, aveugle, ignorant la jeune fille qui se rapprochait de lui.

Meg le considéra un instant, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

Qu'était-il advenu de Christine ? Devait-elle rebrousser chemin avant qu'il ne se rende compte de sa présence ? Devait-elle le sortir de sa torpeur ? Quelle réaction aurait-il à son encontre ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais son instinct, ses sentiments de compassion et de pitié prirent le dessus sur son esprit. Cet homme ne ressemblait plus au Don Juan fier et altier, à la voix envoutante, fascinant les spectateurs de l'opéra quelques heures auparavant. Ce n'était plus qu'un animal blessé. Aussi, elle s'agenouilla face à lui et tendit sa main pour lui toucher le bras.

A peine l'avait-elle effleuré qu'il sortit brusquement de sa torpeur, bondissant sur ses jambes comme un félin agile. La soudaineté de ce geste effraya Meg qui fit tomber le masque qu'elle tenait. Elle se cala contre le mur opposé du tunnel à celui qu'occupait le Fantôme. Celui-ci se tenait face à elle, un éclair de folie lui traversa les yeux.

« Qui es-tu, pauvre insolente ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! hurla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Que veux-tu ?Me livrer au monde extérieur ? »

Meg restait paralysée, hypnotisée par ce visage difforme qu'elle pouvait distinguer dans cette clarté crépusculaire. La moitié droite était parchemeinée, d'une couleur rougeâtre. Sa paupière inférieure, tombante, agrandissait son regard d'une manière absurde le rendant plus fou encore. Le côté droit de son crâne était presque dépourvu de cheveux. Tandis que son autre profil n'était en rien comparable. Son côté gauche était outrageusement parfait, d'une beauté presque ridicule, si la rage qui bouillait en lui, à cet instant, n'avait pas déformé ses traits.

Le mutisme de la jeune fille mit le Fantôme dans une colère sans nom. Il fondit sur elle et d'une seule main, lui enserra la gorge.

« Ne savais-tu pas que la curiosité est un pêché mortel ? lui souffla-t-il, des larmes continuant à couler le long de ses joues. J'a tout perdu. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus qu'un Ange déchu mais je t'assure que personne ne sera à nouveau le témoin de ma chute. Tu tomberas en même temps que moi ! »

Le coeur de Meg battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait aimé crier mais l'étreinte du Fantôme se refermait avec de plus en plus de force autour de son cou. Elle essayait de luttercontre cette emprise mais en vain. Elle n'avait plus la force nécessaire. Elle serait donc la nouvelle victime de ce monstre. Elle avait compris trop tard que l'on ne s'approche pas d'un animal sauvage blessé et acculé car il n'a d'autre instinct que d'attaquer à mort. Des papillons dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle étouffait et le manque d'air l'entraînait peu à peu vers l'inconscience et la mort...

« Erik ! Que fais-tu ? Relâche-la tout de suite! Elle ne t'a rien fait ! C'est ma fille ! »

Cette voix semblait venir d'outre-tombe. Meg sentit l'étreinte disparaître. Elle s'affaissa sur le sol dur, humide et froid. Elle était tétanisée. L'air lui emplit à nouveau les poumons et la brulûre lancinante dans sa gorge à chaque inspiration lui fit reprendre conscience.

Lorsque son esprit retrouva toute sa lucidité, elle se redressa et reconnut sa mère qui se tenait devant le Fantôme. Cette dernière était au bord de l'hystérie et hurlait à pleins poumons.

« - Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à elle ? Elle ne te veut pas de mal. Tu m'avais promis, Erik! Tout mais pas Meg !

-Je suis désolé, Marie, lui répondit-il en gémissant de nouveau. J'ai été pis au dépourvu. Je pensais que personne ne me trouverait dans cet endroit. J'ai agi sans penser à ce que je faisais. »

Meg sentit sa mère l'aidait à se relever.

« Meg, ma chérie, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix affolée »

Mais elle ne pouvait lui répondre, prise d'une quinte de toux. Sa gorge brûlait comme l'Enfer. Sa vue s'améliorait peu à peu et elle put distinguer sa mère qui la soutenait par la taille, son visage figé encore par la peur qu'elle avait eu en découvrant sa fille agonisante.

Lorsque Meg fut sur pied, Mme Giry la prit dans ses bras en un geste de soulagement et d'amour, à l'opposé de son caractère habituel. Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur celui de son bourreau à présent debout, s'agrippant contre le mur de pierre.

« Pardonnez-moi...Pardonnez-moi...Pardonnez-moi..., répétait-il »

Meg était encore incapable d'articuler le moindre mot pour lui répondre. Sa mère relâcha son étreinte et s'approcha alors de l'homme

« - Erik, que s'est-il passé, après l'enlèvement de Christine ? Le vicomte est venu pour la sauver. Je l'ai envoyé à sa recherche. C'est moi qui l'ai guidé jusqu'à toi. Il fallait que tu lui laisses le choix, elle...

- Je l'ai perdu, la coupa-t-il, les yeux emplis de douleur. Je lui ai donné un ultimatum: lui ou moi.

- Et elle a choisi le vicomte, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, elle m'a...embrassé, dit-il encore stupéfait de cet acte qu'il n'avait pas commandé. Je l'ai laissé partir avec lui. Je... »

Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure.

Mme Giry lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Meg fut stupéfaite par cette marque d'affection vis-à-vis du Fantôme, d'Erik comme sa mère l'appelait. Il ne s'opposa pas à ce contact et la jeune fille comprit que sa mère avait un lien fort avec lui, comme une sorte d'autorité qu'il ne contestait pas.

« - Je savais qu'elle ne me choisirait que par la force. J'avais tout organisé, de Chagny devait mourir ce soir. Il ne devait plus s'interposer entre nous. Mais quand ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, mon esprit s'est embrouillé et plus rien n'avait de sens mis à part son bonheur. Je les ai laissés partir...

- Tu as bien agi, lui répondit Marie Giry.

- J'ai agi comme un lâche, lui lança-t-il, prenant enfin conscience de son geste.

- Non, tu as agi comme un être humain. Un être humain capable d'amour. L'amour a bien des formes, Erik. L'amour égoïste que tu lui portais n'a fait que l'éloigner de toi. Ce soir, tu as fait preuve d'altruisme. Tu as compris que l'amour profond était d'abord de faire le bonheur de l'autre. En la laissant choisir le vicomte, tu as préféré lui laisser vivre une vie heureuse et libre plutôt qu'une vie à te haïr et à te considérer toujours comme un tortionnaire plutôt qu'un amant. »

Erik voulut enfouir son visage dans ses mains mais Mme Giry le devança et lui entoura les joues de ses doigts frêles, ignorant la laideur de sa face.

« Je suis fière de toi, lui chuchota-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. »

Le Fantôme semblait mal à l'aise à ce contact. Meg, qui avait suivi leur conversation, se remettait du choc de son aggression. Beaucoup de mystères venaient de s'éclaircir et elle sut que tant que sa mère était là, elle ne risquait plus rien. A ses pieds, reposait le masque blanc qu'elle avait lâché. Elle s 'en empara et le lui tendit mais ce fut Erik qui le lui reprit en la remerciant.

« Je ne sais si vous me pardonnerez un jour mais je vous promets que jamais cela ne se reproduira, Mlle Giry. »

En remettant son masque, il avait retrouvé une contenance, les paroles réconfortantes de sa mère ayant également cheminé dans son esprit. Meg reconnut alors l'assurance de l'être qu'elle avait toujours entraperçut et qui était à mille lieux de la bête traquée qu'elle avait eu le malheur de rencontrer quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Appelez-moi Meg, fut la seule réponse qu'elle réussit à émettre. »

Cet homme l'intimidait trop mais elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer l'instinct protecteur que sa propre mère avait à son encontre. Elle gardait les yeux baissés, depuis les confidences d'Erik et elle était intriguée par le fait qu'il avait gardé son poing gauche fermé avec force pendant tout ce temps.

Que cachait-il donc ?

Elle déglutit et la douleur qui irradia dans sa gorge lui rappela de dompter sa curiosité. Aussi garda-t-elle cette question pour elle. Le Fantôme avait promis de ne plus lui faire le moindre mal mais était-il capable de tenir une promesse ?

« - Je suppose que l'opéra est cerné. Vous feriez mieux de sortir. Ils vont finir par se poser trop de questions là-haut, dit Erik d'une voix posée, comme si la conversation était naturelle.

- Oui, ils t'attendent ou tout du moins ils l'espèrent. Une fois que Christine et le vicomte sont ressortis du passage menant à la petite chapelle, tous les ont assaillis de questions, mais ils n'ont voulu répondre à aucune d'entre elles et sont partis avec la voiture du vicomte. »

Aux noms de Christine et de Raoul, Erik n'esquissa aucun geste. La moitié de son visage humaine resta impassible.

«- Il faut que vous preniez le passage menant sur l'aile est de l'enceinte.

- Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

- Je suis un fantôme, Marie, ne l'oublies pas. Le Fantôme de l'opéra disparaîtra en même temps que ce dernier.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Mme Giry, inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Va avec ta fille à la maison. Tu vois que cet achat était utile. Passez par l'entrée dont je t'avais parlé. Vous y logerez et y serez comme chez vous. Je doute que Gilles André et Richard Firmin,''vos employeurs'', vous aident à vous trouver un toit convenable pour dormir cette nuit. Je vous rejoindrai quand mes affaires seront réglées.

- Très bien, je t'attendrai. »

Mme Giry empoigna la main de sa fille et elles empruntèrent le chemin de la sortie. Meg se retourna mais Erik avait déjà disparu. Apparemment, il était retourné dans son repaire. Sa mère l'entraînait d'un pas rapide, connaissant apparemment très bien ce dédale de couloirs, d'escaliers et de bifurcations. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'en dessous de l'opéra se trouvait un tel entrelac de souterrains.

« Je t'en prie, Meg, surtout pas un mot sur ce qui vient de se passer. Personne ne doit savoir, lui intima Mme Giry »

Sa fille ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête tandis que sa mère ouvrait une grille qui les ramenait à l'air libre.

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez bientôt savoir ce qui arrive à Christine. Un peu de patience... Mais en attendant j'aimerai avoir vos reviews!**_


	4. Chapitre 4: La fin d'un microcosme

**Chapitre 4: La fin d'un microcosme**

Dehors tout n'était que chaos et cris.

A la sortie du tunnel, Meg et sa mère furent approchées par deux policiers armés qui semblaient les attendre.

« - Nous allons bien, Messieurs. Je viens de retrouver ma fille. Je me doutais que je la retrouverai dans ces tunnels.

- Avez-vous vu le Fantôme ? Demanda l'un des hommes à Meg.

- Non, Monsieur, je pense que si cela avait été le cas, elle ne serait pas ressortie vivante de l'opéra, répondit Mme Giry à la place de sa fille. »

La conversation fut interrompue par des hommes portant des sceaux qui se frayèrent un passage entre eux à toute allure.

« - Où se trouve votre capitaine ? J'aimerai m'entretenir avec lui.

- Il supervise les opérations devant l'entrée de l'opéra, Madame. »

Mme Giry les remercia, emmenant Meg par la main, comme une enfant. Elles contournèrent l'opéra pour accéder au devant de celui-ci. Partout, du verre jonchait le sol, l'incendie ayant fait explosé toutes les fenêtres. Le feu en sortait avec une force incroyable. Malgré le froid du mois de janvier et la neige qui était tombée sur Paris, il faisait une chaleur insoutenable. La fumée noire qui s'extirpait du bâtiment rendait l'air suffocant et irrespirable.

Meg eut à nouveau une quinte de toux, sa gorge, serrée par l'étreinte d'Erik, étant toujours irritée. Sa mère ne s'arrêta pas et elle n'avait d'autre choix que de la suivre obéissament.

Arrivées sur la place de l'opéra, Meg fut choquée du spectacle. Une foule immense se tenait là: les femmes criant, pleurant, hurlant, les hommes s'indignant, outre de colère. C'étaient les spectateurs encore sous le choc, chacun essayant de retrouver des amis, un mari, un fils...

Les fiacres s'accumulaient également: les cochers essayant de repérer leurs passagers attitrés dans cette marée humaine.

A l'écart de là, Richard Firmin et Gilles André se tenaient à côté du chef de police. Les mines déconfites, leurs vêtements brûlés çà et là ou déchirés, ces hommes ne montraient pas fière allure et espéraient que la police les protègent de la foule grondante.

Mme Giry et sa fille s'approchèrent d'eux. Les policiers qui montaient la garde les laissèrent passer.

« - Vous avez retrouvé votre fille, Dieu soit loué, les salua André avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Oui, Monsieur. Où en êtes-vous ? Est-ce que tout le monde est sauf ? S'inquiéta Mme Giry.

- Apparemment, il n'y a aucune victime à déplorer Madame, lui répondit le chef de police. Que ce soit les employés ou les spectateurs. Mis à part, bien sûr, le ténor Ubaldo Piangi. Mais au dire des témoins, il semble qu'il ait été assassiné par l'homme qui a causé cette catastrophe bien avant l'incendie. Pour le reste, il n'y a que des blessés mais aucun ne présente de blessures graves. Messieurs André et Firmin ont eu de la chance. »

Firmin commença à maugréer en disant tout haut que c'était vraiment une chance de voir tout son argent partir en fumée.

« - Avez-vous trouvé le Fantôme de l'Opéra ? Demanda Mme Giry, d'un air innocent.

- Non, Madame, lui répondit le policier. Et nous pensons sérieusement qu'il a péri dans l'incendie. Il n'a plus aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant Le feu a presque tout consumé. De toute façon, je vais demander aux pompiers et au personnel de l'opéra d'arrêter d'essayer d'éteindre l'incendie. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Il s'arrêtera de lui-même. Nous avons de la chance que le bâtiment soit isolé et qu'il n'y ait pas de vent pour disperser les braises. »

Firmin marmonna de nouveau dans sa moustache. Le chef de la police l'ignora et continua.

« -Tous mes hommes surveillent les entrées de l'opéra et toutes les sorties possibles. Vos amis, qui ont pris en chasse ce Fantôme, m'ont conté avoir trouvé sa tanière, mais il n'était plus là. Le Vicomte de Chagny et Mlle Daaé ont été interrogés à leur sortie. D'après eux, le Fantôme est resté piégé dans l'incendie. Je pense que cela est vrai. Le vicomte a sauvé Mlle Daaé des griffes de cet homme et ils ont réussi à lui échapper. Notre entretien a été bref mais suffisant pour clore le sujet du destin de ce meurtrier. Il aura eu ce qu'il mérite et s'il en réchappe nous serons là pour le cueillir. Ces deux jeunes gens semblaient éprouvés par leur mésaventure. Je les ai laissés partir.

- Je suis soulagée par ce que vous venez de me dire, déclara Mme Giry. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, nous allons rejoindre nos amis. »

Marie et Meg le saluèrent et se rendirent de l'autre côté de la place où tous les occupants de l'opéra étaient réunis. La plupart était en larme. Leur monde de paillette et de joie s'était envolé avec les flammes. Les hommes qui avaient suivi Meg dans les souterrains l'accueillirent avec chaleur.

« Meg, te voilà, dit le jeune garçon qui s'était soucié d'elle dans l'antre du Fantôme. Comment t'es-tu sorti de là-bas ? Quand on est arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, les boiseries s'embrasaient et le feu a décroché un des lustres qui a atterri tout juste sur le monte-charge. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'on meure tous écrabouillé. Après çà, on est tout de suite sorti car on ne pouvait rien faire pour t'aider. J'ai prévenu ta mère de ce qui s'était passé et elle est partie à ta recherche. On avait peur de ne plus te revoir vivante! »

Meg lui répondit par un sourire. A ce moment-là, Firmin et André s'approchèrent du groupe et André prit la parole.

«- Mesdames, Messieurs, écoutez-moi. Vous comprendrez qu'après la tragédie de ce soir, Monsieur Firmin et moi-même devons nous séparer de vous tous. C'est la fin de l'Opéra Populaire. Une fois le feu éteint, il ne restera plus que des ruines et nous ne pourrons en aucun cas assumer une rénovation complète. Tout notre argent était investi ici, aussi la seule chose que vous puissiez faire est de vous rendre dans les autres opéras et théâtres de la ville pour y trouver un nouvel emploi.

-Et où on va dormir entre-temps ? Hein? Héla un des machinistes. Depuis le début que vous êtes là, vous vous pavanez et tout est parti à vau-l'eau. On avait pas de soucis quand c'était Monsieur Lefèvre le directeur. Vous nous devez un dédommagement! »

Les autres pensionnaires approuvèrent à grand cri.

« -Ouais, dit une des filles du corps de ballet. Vous nous devez bien quéqu'chose. La Carlotta, elle, vous lui avez donné de l'argent avant qu'elle parte avec une de vos voitures. Mentez pas! Je vous ai vus!

- La Carlotta était l'âme de cet opéra, jeune fille, répondit Firmin. C'était notre diva et elle a perdu son fiancé. Nous lui étions redevables de cette perte. Elle est profondément traumatisée et a voulu immédiatement repartir chez elle en Italie. Nous avons juste aidé au frais du voyage pour elle et ses gens. Ce qui est tout naturel...

- Ouais, mais si nous tous, on avait pas été là pour faire marcher votre boutique, même qu'avec votre Carlotta, personne serait venu! »

Des murmures d'approbation enflaient dans cette foule. Décidément, pour Firmin et André, les choses s'annonçaient mal et ils durent vider leurs bourses car, devant eux, les hommes commençaient à serrer leurs poings. Qui sait ce que ces rustres étaient capables de faire ? Ils n'avaient plus une once d'autorité sur eux. Ces hommes n'étaient plus leurs employés.

Mme Giry récupéra l'argent et le distribua à tous ceux qui avaient vécu avec elle depuis tant d'anné cela se fit dans un calme assez relatif. Elle leur conseilla quelques auberges pour se reposer cette nuit et leur demanda de se retrouver dans l'une d'elle le lendemain. Elle irait parler au vicomte et à sa famille pour leur trouver une place convenable dans l'un des autres lieux de spectacles de Paris.

Tous la remercièrent et une fois que tout le monde était prêt à s'en aller de la place, ils remarquèrent que Firmin et André en avaient profité pour prendre la poudre d'escampette...

Mme Giry et Meg, après plusieurs adieux, firent route dans les rues de Paris. Marie était attentive car dans la nuit, nombreux étaient les coupe-gorges ou les violeurs avides de chair. Après vingt minutes de marche sans encombre, elles arrivèrent dans un quartier bourgeois, avec de nombreux petits hôtels particuliers. Mme Giry emprunta une petite ruelle qui aurait pu passer inaperçue pour un passant inattentif. Meg la suivit et sa mère se dirigea vers une petite porte en soubassement le long d'un mur. Elle était fermée à clé mais sa mère avait un double pour l'ouvrir. Cette porte menait dans un tunnel sombre. Elles durent trouver leur chemin à tâtons et faillirent trébucher plusieurs fois sur une marche ou dans un trou. Finalement, quelques minute plus tard, elles arrivèrent à une nouvelle porte. Celle-ci était ouverte et débouchait à l'intérieur d'une pièce.

Mme Giry, en y entrant, alluma les lampes à huile et prépara un feu de bois dans la cheminée qui se trouvait là. Apparemment elle connaissait relativement bien les lieux. Meg referma la porte par où elles venaient d'entrer et remarqua qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une porte dérobée. La lumière se faisant dans la pièce, elle s'aperçut qu'elles se trouvaient dans un petit salon mais richement décoré. Des bibliothèques emplies de livres, du papier-peint de fine qualité, des fauteuils de manufacture ancienne: Meg se doutait bien qu'elles se trouvaient dans une des maisons bourgeoises qu'elle avait entraperçut.

Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et une grande lassitude s'emparait d'elle. Elle restait debout, figée au milieu de la pièce, perdue dans ses pensées, pendant que sa mère s'affairait. Elle fut réveillée quand Mme Giry prononça son nom. Celle-ci la regardait fixement dans les yeux avec un air compatissant.

« Assieds-toi, lui dit-elle »

Meg lui obéit, comme elle le faisait depuis le début de la soirée. Elle s'assit sur un canapé et sa mère fit de même. Mme Giry prit ses mains dans les siennes en la regardant toujours droit dans les yeux.

« Je crois que maintenant je te dois des explications... »


	5. Chapitre 5: Libres

**Chapitre 5: Libres**

_**Coucou! J'espère que vous êtes toujours présent pour lire mon histoire!**_

_**Nous faisons à partir de ce chapitre un petit retour en arrière: nous sommes au moment où Erik a libéré Christine et Raoul...**_

Christine se trouvait dans la barque qui la menait vers sa liberté. Blottie contre Raoul, elle ne pouvait cependant pas détourner les yeux de l'homme qui avait tant compté pour elle depuis ces dix dernières années. Depuis que son père était mort en fait. Son Ange de la Musique. Pourquoi avait-il été si exigeant avec elle ? Pourquoi lui avoir imposé ce choix ? Une vie avec lui, en sachant Raoul vivant, si elle restait de son plein gré. Ou alors Raoul mourrait...

Il avait été égoïste, depuis que Raoul était réapparu dans sa vie, trois mois plus tôt. C'était cet égoïsme, allié à une folie sombre et meurtrière, qui l'avait poussée à se réfugier vers Raoul, son amour d'enfance. Avec ce dernier, depuis toujours et comme maintenant dans cette barque, elle se sentait en sécurité. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Avec Lui, c'était différent. Il était ce père qu'elle avait trop peu connu, Il avait été son confident de l'ombre, son mentor. Il l'avait mené vers l'aboutissement de ses rêves les plus secrets: devenir une grande cantatrice. Mais le prix à payer était devenu trop lourd. Le Fantôme avait un amour pour elle trop envahissant, trop inflexible. Cela la fascinait mais la terrifiait encore plus.

Lorsqu'Il avait enchaîné Raoul avec cette corde autour du cou et lui avait lancé son ultimatum, elle était restée pétrifiée car quoique serait son choix, elle perdrait l'un des deux pour toujours. Puis, elle avait agi. Elle ne sait pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Elle s'était approché de son Ange de la Musique qui s'était transformé en démon dément, assoiffé de meurtre, à la passion destructrice. Elle avait tellement voulu qu'Il redevienne cet homme au regard mélancolique mais doux et protecteur envers elle. Tellement qu'elle l'avait embrassé...

Elle n'avait eu sur le coup aucune idée quand aux conséquences de son geste. Le Fantôme ne s'était pas transformé en Ange inoffensif comme elle l'aurait cru. Il avait reçu ce baiser avec surprise. Il s'était figé mais, peu après, Il était devenu tendre et enfin Il lui avait rendu son baiser avec une fougue nouvelle.

Christine, en L'embrassant, n'avait de prime abord pensé qu'au monstre qu'elle touchait, les mains posées sur cette face parcheminée qui l'effrayait. A ce contact, elle avait eu un frisson de dégoût mais lorqu'Il s'était mis à lui rendre son étreinte, ce frisson s'était mué insidieusement en quelque chose de plus puissant, de différent. Le dégoût s'était envolé. A la place, elle frissonnait de désir, une chaleur lui envahissant le corps. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle découvrait ce phénomène. Lorsqu'Il l'avait emmené dans son royaume dédié à la musique, le soir de son triomphe dans ''Hannibal'', Il avait chanté pour elle _La Musique de la Nuit _(_The Music of the Night_). Sa voix l'avait envoûtée, Il l'avait serré contre Lui pendant son chant hypnotisant et merveilleux et, là,des sensations inconnues s'étaient emparées d'elle. Mais ce soir-là, ces sensations avaient été décuplées. Elle n'avait plus été maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle s'était moulée dans Son étreinte, dans Ses baisers. Elle n'aurait su dire, d'ailleurs, combien de temps Raoul avait du rester emprisonné à devoir les regarder. A ce moment-là, elle avait perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace et avait totalement oublié que si elle avait agi ainsi, c'était pour sauver Raoul.

A cette idée, elle fut honteuse et détourna alors les yeux du Fantôme, qui était resté debout sur la rive à les regarder s'en aller. Elle blottit sa tête contre le torse du vicomte et ne put réprimer un sanglot. Raoul la serra contre lui et continua de diriger la barque dans les méandres des souterrains.

Raoul était inquiet du chemin à prendre. Il se dirigeait au hasard. Christine, blottie contre lui, pleurait en silence. Il se doutait bien qu'elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait dû endurer ce soir. Il se sentait coupable de lui avoir infligé cette épreuve.

Lorsqu'elle avait chanté avec le Fantôme dans son exécrable opéra de ''Don Juan'', il avait redouté qu'elle ne perde le combat qu'elle menait pour eux deux. Il l'avait vue s'abandonner dans leur duo. A ce moment-là, il avait regretté l'idée de la donner comme appât à cet homme vil. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour qu'il soit arrêté et qu'ils vivent enfin leur amour sans entrave. Il avait été soulagé, lorsque Christine lui avait ôté son masque.

Comment avait-il pu reprendre à son avantage la chanson que Christine et lui avaient chanté sur les toits de l'opéra en octobre dernier, le jour où ils s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre ?

Il le détestait pour cela. Il le détestait encore plus parce que Christine n'avait eu d'autre choix que de lui donner ce baiser en échange de leurs vies et de leurs libertés. Il préférait mettre ces images dans un recoin de sa mémoire d'où jamais elles ne ressortiraient.

Quelle force et quel courage Christine avait eu d'embrasser cet homme, ce meurtrier défiguré et fou!

Grâce à elle, ils avaient eu leur sauf-conduit. Il ne sait pourquoi le Fantôme les avait laissés partir.

Peut-être avait-il eu ce qu'il attendait depuis le début: une partie de Christine ?

Pourtant, c'était lui, Raoul Vicomte de Chagny, qui était descendu dans les entrailles de l'opéra pour sauver celle qu'il aimait et malgré cela, c'était elle qui avait tout donné pour le sauver, lui.

La victoire sur le Fantôme lui laissait un goût amer. D'autant plus amer que le Fantôme était toujours libre.

Qui pouvait affirmer qu'un jour il ne se remanifesterait pas ? Ne continuerait-il pas à hanter leur existence jusqu'à la fin ?

Victoire d'autant plus amer qu'il savait qu'un lien indéfectible et incompréhensible unissait Christine au Fantôme. Il avait vu son aimée donner sa bague de fiançailles secrètes, celle qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble chez Swarovski. Cette bague synonyme de leur amour éternel. Ce symbole de leur engagement, Christine l'avait remis à cet imposteur, qui s'était fait passer pour l'Ange de la Musique envoyé par son père. Il avait profité de son innocence, de sa naïveté pour la manipuler. Elle était trop compatissante envers lui. Cet homme avait une emprise sur elle qu'il n'avait pas imaginé aussi forte.

Christine regarda son fiancé avec des yeux emplis de mélancolie et de soulagement. Pour le moment, ils étaient enfin réunis. Toutes les pensées négatives de Raoul s'envolèrent et il déposa un baiser sur le front de Christine.

Il arrêta la barque devant un embarcadère qui s'était présenté devant eux. Ils mirent pied à terre. Ils se trouvaient juste devant une volée de marches qui, il l'espérait, les mènerait dehors.

Raoul prit les mains de Christine dans les siennes.

« Maintenant, je veux te voir sourire à nouveau. Je suis là pour toi, Christine. Ne l'oublie pas. Plus rien ne peut nous atteindre, ni personne. Nous serons ensemble quoi qu'il advienne. »

Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé le long des joues de sa bien-aimée.

« Je veux que tu oublies tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Soyons pleinement heureux à présent. »

Oublier ce soir ? Christine, les lèvres encore brûlantes, se demandait si jamais cela serait un jour possible...

_**Alors que pensez-vous de chapitre ?**_


	6. Chapitre 6: Le Vicomte et la Vicomtesse

**Chapitre 6: Le Vicomte et la Vicomtesse de Chagny**

Raoul craignait d'être prisonnier des flammes, ne sachant pas au-dessus d'eux, si l'incendie s'était propagé rapidement ou non. Il montait les escaliers, devançant Christine, qu'il tenait par la main. Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent à la fin des marches et devant eux se tenait un mur. Ils étaient dans une obscurité presque complète et cherchèrent à tâtons une sortie possible. Raoul sentit une excavation dans la pierre où un petit levier s'y logeait. Il l'activa. Le mur devant eux pivota, laissant échapper de la lumière.

Christine et lui se trouvaient face à la petite chapelle de l'opéra. Mais celle-ci était en proie aux flammes. Une poutre du plafond s'était embrasée et venait juste de tomber par terre, leur barrant la seule issue possible: l'unique vitrail de la chapelle. Les flammes prenaient de plus en plus de hauteur.

Christine remarqua que la poutre avait renversé les portraits des êtres chers disparus des habitants de l'opéra. Ces portraits sur lesquels ils venaient se recueillir et allumer un cierge à leur mémoire. Parmi eux, se trouvait le seul portrait qu'elle avait de son père, Gustave Daaé.

Elle se jeta par terre les mains tremblantes, essayant de retrouver son portrait parmi le verre brisé. Elle se coupa la main en voulant récupérer un des cadres mais le visage qui s'y trouvait n'était pas celui de son père. Elle devait se dépêcher car les flammes se rapprochaient et menacer de dévorer le seul souvenir palpable de celui qu'elle chérissait tant. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait perdre son Ange de la Musique et son père le même soir: c'était trop pour elle. Soudain, elle se sentit soulevée du sol. Elle cria en se débattant mais les bras de Raoul la tenaient fermement. Il lui disait des choses d'une voix ferme mais rassurante mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne pouvait s'en aller en laissant ce portrait. C'était impossible. Mais l'étreinte de Raoul finit par avoir raison d'elle et elle le laissa la prendre dans ses bras pour franchir la poutre enflammée.

Raoul prit de l'élan, Christine dans ses bras et il sauta par dessus la poutre. Ils atterrirent de l'autre côté, sains et saufs. Raoul n'était que légèrement brûlé à la jambe mais il n'y avait rien de grave. Par contre Christine était entrée dans un état second, les yeux dans le vague, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Elle n'eut aucune réaction quand il la déposa par terre et entreprit avec un chandelier de briser le vitrail. Elle n'eut aucune réaction quand le fracas du verre se fit entendre. C'était une autre partie d'elle-même qu'elle avait perdu à ce moment-là dans cette chapelle où elle avait passé tant d'heures à prier.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans cette issue de fortune, Raoul devançant Christine et lui tenant fermement la main pour qu'elle le suive et sorte de cet état comateux. Ils avaient été chanceux car la petite chapelle était située au rez-de-chaussée et le vitrail donnait directement sur la rue.

Raoul inspira une bouffée d'air extérieur. Cela lui fit du bien par rapport à la fournaise qui régnait dans la chapelle. Il recula de la façade de l'opéra et vit que l'incendie allait anéantir le bâtiment. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de le contrôler. Déjà, l'air se chargeait de fumée et se réchauffait. Son regard passa de l'opéra à Christine qui se trouvait près de lui. Elle était toujours en état de choc. Sa figure était pâle, son visage portait des traces de suie que ses larmes dissipaient. Ses longs chevaux noirs et bouclés étaient en bataille. Son boléro blanc était devenu gris et sa jupe rouge et noire portait des traces de brûlures. Raoul se rendit compte qu'elle était pieds nus, dans la même tenue depuis la représentation de ''Don Juan''. Sa main qu'il enserrait était en sang. Il entreprit de déchirer un morceau de sa chemise pour lui préparer un pansement de fortune. Elle le laissa faire comme une enfant se ferait soigner, sans un mot. Sa fiancée était en piteux état et il se doutait que son allure ne devait pas être mieux. A ce moment-là, un policier se dirigea à leur rencontre.

« - Monsieur, vous êtes bien le Vicomte de Chagny, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Je dois vous emmener à notre chef. Il voulait être le premier informer si on vous retrouvait.

- Demandez-lui de nous retrouver ici. Mademoiselle Daaé n'est pas en état de pouvoir marcher, lui demanda Raoul en montrant les pieds nus de la jeune femme. »

Le policier hocha la tête et s'en alla. Quelques instants plus tard, le chef de la police arriva.

« - Vicomte, je suis heureux de vous voir sains et saufs , Mademoiselle Daaé et vous. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter. Des employés de l'opéra et quelques-uns de mes hommes se sont mis à votre recherche pendant que nous supervisions l'évacuation de l'opéra. J'espère qu'ils s'en sortirons indemnes.

- Je l'espère pour eux et pour leur famille, lui répondit Raoul qui sentait la fatigue s'installer dans son corps et dans son esprit. Excusez-moi mais il faut que ma fiancée et moi partions maintenant. Nous avons besoin de repos.

- Puis-je vous poser quelques questions auparavant sur ce qui s'est passé dans le sous-sol, après l'enlèvement de Mlle Daaé ?

- Très peu de choses en vérité, lui répondit Raoul un peu sèchement car il ne voulait pas faire revivre à Christine les épreuves de cette nuit. J'ai réussi à retrouver la trace du Fantôme et de Mlle Daaé. J'ai pris le Fantôme par surprise. Nous nous sommes battus brièvement. Je l'ai assommé et Mlle Daaé et moi avons pris la fuite. A cet endroit, le feu commençait à se montrer. Je pense que cet homme a peu de chance de s'échapper. La pièce, dans laquelle il se trouvait, a été murée par des pierres qui se sont effondrées du plafond juste après notre fuite. Nous ne pouvions plus rien pour lui. Voilà tout, Monsieur. Maintenant, pouvons-nous partir? Mlle Daaé et moi-même avons vécu des moments éprouvants.

- Bien sûr, je vous comprends, Monsieur le Vicomte. Je vais faire appeler pour qu'on vous amène vos chevaux ici, sans passer par la place de l'opéra qui est en grand tumulte. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça ce soir. »

A présent dans sa voiture qui les menait dans les rues de Paris, Raoul restait pensif. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur Christine. Cette dernière était assise sur la banquette lui faisant face. La tête posée contre la vitre, le regard perdu dans le vague, elle semblait observer les maisons qui défilaient dehors.

Il repensait à sa déclaration faite au chef de police.

Avait-il eu raison de mentir au sujet du Fantôme ?

Tous maintenant le croyaient mort mais s'il réapparaissait pour leur nuire à nouveau, il savait qu'ils ne pourraient s'appuyer sur personne...

Il commençait à regretter ce mensonge. Il avait été pris de court. Lorsqu'avec Christine, il avait rejoint la sortie, il n'avait eu de pensées que pour elle et son bien-être. Il aurait dû préparer son discours avant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer à présent, c'était que le Fantôme tienne sa promesse: ne pas les déranger tant qu'ils ne révélaient pas au monde son existence. Raoul venait de respecter ses engagements.

« Pourvu que cet homme fasse de même, se dit-il. »

Sortant de ses songes, il se décida qu'il était temps de sortir Christine de sa torpeur. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sans aucune réaction de sa part. Il était à la torture de la voir agir de la sorte. Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir laissé récupérer le portrait de son père. Il posa son bras autour de ses épaules si frêles et lui murmura doucement:

« Christine ? Christine ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Pendant un moment qui lui parut une éternité, elle ne bougea pas, puis doucement, elle détourna son regard de l'extérieur et ses yeux noirs vinrent se poser sur les siens. Raoul fut soulagé de ce geste. Il voulut lui sourire mais la question de Christine l'en empêcha:

« - Pourquoi, Raoul ? Pourquoi m'avoir empêchée de récupérer le portrait de mon père ?

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, nous aurions été pris au piège des flammes. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix si nous voulions nous en sortir vivants.

- Ce soir est la fin de dix ans d'existence, Raoul. J'ai l'impression d'avoir sept ans et d'avoir perdu mon père à nouveau. A l'opéra, c'était comme s'il était toujours avec moi. J'avais une vie toute tracée. Maintenant que l'opéra n'est plus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de mon âme. »

Raoul n'osa lui demander si elle parlait uniquement de son père ou bien si elle sous-entendait aussi la perte du Fantôme. Mais il se retint. Il ne voulait plus revenir sur ces événements-là. Le Fantôme n'existait plus depuis ce soir. Il la laissa continuer.

« - Si tu n'étais pas là, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai, lui dit-elle des trémolos dans la voix. Je n'ai plus que toi, Raoul. Promets-moi que tu m'aimeras et que tu prendras soin de moi.

- Je te le promets, mon amour, lui répondit-il d'une voix tendre et soulagée. Je te promets de te faire oublier ton passé. Maintenant, regarde vers l'avenir, Christine. Nous pouvons à nouveau faire des projets. Nous allons nous marier. Je te promets une vie calme et sereine. »

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'hôtel particulier de Chagny, à l'intérieur de la cour. Raoul s'approcha du visage de Christine et lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Maintenant, il faut que je te présente à mes parents. Ils viennent de rentrer de voyage hier. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne te reconnaîtront pas. Cela fait très longtemps qu'ils ne t'ont vu. »

Christine hocha de la tête et se laissa mener par Raoul jusqu'aux portes d'entrée de l'hôtel. Raoul prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte.

Christine se souvenait être venue plusieurs fois dans sa jeunesse à l'Hôtel de Chagny. La décoration y était luxueuse et raffinée. Son père, Gustave Daaé, était toujours présent lors des réceptions organisées par le Vicomte et le Vicomtesse de Chagny. C'était lui qui donnait des concertos en solo ou bien se chargeait de l'orchestre. Pour la qualité de l'ambiance musicale, le vicomte et la vicomtesse se fiaient au violoniste suédois. Monsieur Daaé était reconnu comme un excellent musicien et les de Chagny étaient au fil du temps devenus ses mécènes.

Christine se remémora ses soirées où Raoul et elles jouaient ensemble et s'amusaient sous les tables à observer les dames dans leurs somptueuses robes qui discutaient entre elles. Raoul, à cette époque, lui avait promis de lui en offrir une encore plus jolie lorsqu'ils seraient grands. Christine sourit à cette pensée. Les années avaient passées mais l'amour que Raoul lui portait était toujours le même.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, Christine vit que rien n'avait changé depuis toutes ces années. Prévenue de leur arrivée, une domestique vint pour les accueillir mais celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de stupeur en découvrant la mise dans laquelle Raoul et elle se trouvait. Ce cri mit toute la maison sans dessus-dessous. Raoul n'eut pas le temps de rassurer la servante que son père et sa mère étaient accourus depuis le petit salon qui jouxtait le hall d'entrée.

« - Raoul, mon Dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ? Allez-vous bien ? Lui demanda la vicomtesse en se précipitant vers lui, l'air effrayé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mère. Je n'ai rien.

- Que vous est-il arrivé, Raoul ? Ne deviez-vous pas être à l'Opéra Populaire ? Lui demanda le vicomte.

- Et qui est cette jeune fille ? S'enquit la vicomtesse.

- Mère, Père, pouvons-nous d'abord nous asseoir et nous restaurer. Ensuite, je vous raconterai tout ce que vous voulez savoir. »

La vicomtesse fit appeler une domestique pour leur amener de l'eau, du thé et une collation pour son fils et la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

Depuis toutes ces années, la vicomtesse n'avait pas changé. Elle était la même que dans les souvenirs de Christine; grande et élancée comme son fils. Seuls ses cheveux d'un blond foncé, identique à Raoul, s'étaient éclaircis avec le temps. Le vicomte, qui n'était pas un homme de haute stature, avait pris de l'embonpoint. Ses cheveux s'étaient dégarnis et il arborait une moustache d'une couleur poivre et sel. De par sa physionomie, il pouvait sembler un homme jovial mais Christine se souvenait qu'il était sévère, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'éducation de Raoul. La mère de ce dernier était une femme douce et attachante, au contraire de son mari.

Une fois installés dans le salon, Raoul et Christine se désaltérèrent. Celle-ci restait silencieuse, intimidée par les parents de son fiancé. Depuis la réapparition de Raoul dans sa vie, elle n'avait pu rencontrer le vicomte et la vicomtesse. Raoul lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient partis en voyage en Angleterre pour les besoins des affaires que son père y menait.

Au vue de l'allure un peu nerveuse de Raoul en cet instant, elle,comprit que si leurs fiançailles avaient été tenues secrètes pour ne pas subir la colère du Fantôme à sa propre demande, Raoul, de son côté, les avaient aussi tues à ses parents.

Raoul posa un peu brusquement sa tasse de thé sur la table et commença son récit:

« - Père, Mère, je voulais vous présenter cette jeune femme d'une façon plus convenable à l'étiquette. Mais je pense que vous la reconnaîtrez car vous l'avez déjà rencontrée.

- Oui, il me semble votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu, Mademoiselle, lui répondit la vicomtesse. Mais je ne saurai dire qui vous êtes.

- Et bien, je vous présente Christine Daaé. Père, Mère,... »

La mère de Raoul était prête à ouvrir ses bras pour saluer Christine, lorsque Raoul lâcha:

« ... Mlle Daaé et moi sommes fiancés. »

_**Notes de l'Auteure: Si vous connaissez le spectacle et le film, vous devez avoir remarqué que dans ma fic Christine ne porte pas la robe de mariée qu'Erik lui avait obligé de mettre mais sa robe de ''Don Juan''. J'ai fait une petite incartade, je vous l'avoue, mais pourquoi ? Vous le saurez lorsque vous lirez la suite! ;D**_

_**J'aimerai avoir vos reviews car je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Est-ce que vous appréciez l'histoire ? Il est vrai que je m'attarde beaucoup sur cette soirée où l'incendie a eu lieu mais je pense qu'elle est essentielle pour comprendre la psychologie de chacun des personnages. Alors si vous avez des remarques ou des commentaires c'est toujours bon à prendre vu que c'est quand même ma première fic. Merci à tous...**_


	7. Chapitre 7: Le rideau se baisse

**Chapitre 7: Le rideau se baisse**

Erik retournait vers son havre de paix, son royaume dédié à son ultime passion: la musique. La bague de fiançailles de Christine était fermement cachée dans son poing gauche.

Il regrettait ce geste malencontreux qu'il avait eu à l'encontre de Meg Giry. Si Marie n'était venue à temps, il ne sait s'il aurait réussi à contenir sa colère et à desserrer ses doigts autour de sa gorge.

Il avait senti quelque chose changer en lui, ce soir, depuis le baiser de Christine... Il s'était, à cet instant, senti vivre et naître en tant qu'homme. Avant cela, il s'était toujours perçu comme un monstre, un spectre sans âme. A présent, il la sentait dans sa chair, cette âme humaine qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

S'il ne l'aimait pas autant, il aurait pu en vouloir à Christine de l'avoir changé ainsi et de l'avoir abandonné l'instant d'après.

Autrefois, il n'était qu'un animal doté de sentiments primaires: l'amour ,certes, mais possessif, passionnel mais aussi la jalousie, la colère, le goût du meurtre... A présent, la part d'homme en lui grandissait et il commençait à ressentir des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé: le regret, la compassion, l'altruisme... Oui, il était évident que le Fantôme de l'Opéra était bien mort ce soir par le baiser de Christine Daaé.

Lorsqu'il déboucha du passage secret qu'il avait emprunté une heure auparavant, il ne se sentit plus chez lui. Ce lieu qui l'avait accueilli pendant vingt ans lui semblait, à présent, étranger. Ici, il s'était construit une carapace et un rôle. Marie Giry avait veillé sur lui mais il savait qu'aujourd'hui c'était à lui de veiller sur sa fille et elle. Il lui devait tant. Ses conseils avaient toujours été avisés.

« Tu as fait ce qui était le mieux » lui avait-elle dit.

Pourtant, s'il avait agi comme il l'avait prévu, les choses se seraient passées différemment. Si Christine ne lui avait pas donné ce baiser, il aurait tué Raoul. Il savait qu'elle lui en aurait sûrement voulu au départ. Avec le temps, elle aurait été obligé de l'accepter et elle serait devenue sa femme. Il l'aurait enlevé ce soir et amené à la maison qu'il avait acheté spécialement. Son plan avait été monté depuis qu'il avait écrit ''Le Triomphe de Don Juan''. Là-bas, il aurait vécu avec elle. Une fois le souvenir de Raoul effacé, il aurait continué ses leçons de chant qu'elle appréciait tant depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'Opéra Populaire. Elle serait devenue une grande cantatrice, que ce soit en France ou à l'étranger. Il l'aurait emmenée là où elle aurait souhaité chanter. Elle serait devenue une grande cantatrice, détrônant toutes les Carlotta du monde sans son aide. Là, elle aurait pu enfin être sienne, là, elle l'aurait peut-être aimé. Elle aurait appris à l'aimer. Il aurait continué à lui écrire des opéras, il en aurait écrit des milliers. Christine était sa muse. Son talent de compositeur, c'était uniquement à elle qu'il le devait.

Maintenant qu'elle était partie, qu'il lui avait détaché les ailes, il se sentait comme une coquille vide. La musique avait cessé de jouer dans sa tête. Il se dirigea vers son orgue. Il caressa le clavier de ses doigts. Ces derniers étaient incapables d'appuyer sur la moindre touche. Agacé, il se dirigea vers son pupitre où il écrivait ses partitions. Il prit sa plume et la posa sur le papier. Il était incapable d'écrire la moindre mesure, pas même la moindre note. Ses doigts tremblèrent, tout à coup, si fort qu'il en lâcha sa plume. Il s'assit et ouvrit sa main gauche. La bague sertie de diamants aux reflets bleutés était toujours là. Il l'avait serrée si fort que sa paume était incrustée du contour du bijou.

Christine s'en était allée et sa passion pour la musique aussi. Sa muse l'avait quitté.

A quoi bon continuer à essayer de produire quoi que ce soit ?

Le simple fait de vouloir jouer ou composer lui rappelait celle qui l'obsédait. Il s'était résigné. Sans musique à présent, il fallait qu'il se reconstruise et qu'il se crée une autre vie. Il s'en sentait capable. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait mais il savait que, cette fois, serait la plus difficile de toutes.

Dans cet état d'esprit, il se décida à ne rien emporter avec lui dans sa nouvelle demeure. Il prit un des chandeliers allumés, ramassa ses partitions, ses dessins, ses portraits de Christine et de l'opéra. Il posa tout ce qu'il avait chéri sur la maquette de la scène et y mit le feu, comme il l'avait fait en vrai quelques heures auparavant.

Il savait qu'à présent personne ne s'introduirait dans cette antre pour voler ses biens mais il voulait en finir avec sa vie passée. Il brûla les rideaux de velours, les draps de son lit. Il s'approcha de sa boîte à musique. En l'ouvrant, il avait toujours trouvé un refuge dans cette mélodie. Le petit singe qui jouait des cymbales le rassurait et l'apaisait. La flamme du chandelier s'approcha dangereusement de la figurine. Il arrêta son geste à quelques centimètres d'elle. Non, il ne se sentait pas le courage de brûler cet objet. Il représentait toute sa vie: le mauvais comme son enfance chez les gitans mais aussi le bien comme sa délivrance par Marie Giry et sa vie à l'opéra. Il décida de la laisser là. Il n'avait pas l'envie de l'emmener avec lui. Il ne voulait plus entendre aucune mélodie jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il se rendit jusqu'à la statue de Christine. Cela non plus il ne pouvait la brûler. Ce temple de l'obsession, il y avait passer des heures tous les jours à le contempler. Il récupéra par terre le voile de dentelle qu'elle avait retiré, il prit la robe de mariée qu'elle devait mettre avant que Raoul n'intervienne. Il serra l'habit dans ses bras. Il huma le parfum de cet ouvrage délicat: l'odeur de muguet lui rappela celle de Christine. Il avait passé des heures à trouver une formule de parfum qui lui faisait penser à elle. Pour qu'elle semble toujours près de lui même loin de sa vue. Il déposa la robe dans un sac avec le voile. Il prit ses propres habits pour les emmener chez lui.

Avant de partir, il déposa la statue de cire dans l'eau qui bordait la rive. Le temps la ferait disparaître comme la douleur dans sa poitrine, celle de son coeur brisé.

Par contre, il prit dans ses bagages une chaîne en argent, y glissa la bague et l'attacha autour de son cou. Le bijou se posa directement sur son coeur. S'il pouvait oublier la musique, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à oublier complètement Christine: son visage, oui, mais pas le fait qu'elle ait existé et que l'attachement, si infime soit-il, qu'elle lui avait témoigné fut réel. Il ne pouvait pour le moment y renoncer.

Car, si elle ne lui avait pas montré d'intérêt ou de compassion, pourquoi, avant de s'enfuir avec Raoul, était-elle revenue lui redonner cette bague, cet objet le plus précieux à ses yeux depuis ses fiançailles ?

Il prit son sac, enfila ses gants, son veston, sa redingote et sa cape de voyage. Il s'engouffra dans un de ces tunnels qu'il connaissait par coeur, celui qui débouchait plusieurs rues au-dessus de l'opéra. Et cela sans même se retourner.

_**Que pensez-vous de cette vision d'Erik ? Vous plaît-elle ?**_

_**J'attends vos reviews, please !**_

_**:..(**_


	8. Chapitre 8: Les mémoires de Mme Giry

**Chapitre 8: Les mémoires de Mme Giry**

« - Pour que tu puisses comprendre, il faut que je remonte loin dans le temps, dit Marie Giry à sa fille assise près d'elle. A l'époque, j'avais 16 ans. J'appartenais au corps de ballet et j'en étais fière. Ma mère était ce que je suis à présent ou du moins ce que j'étais jusqu'à aujourd'hui: la chorégraphe du corps de ballet de l'Opéra Populaire. Elle me traitait comme toutes les autres filles: avec rigueur et sévérité. L'opéra était ma maison et il n'y avait que cela qui m'importait. J'étais jeune et naïve. Je savais peu de choses sur ce qui se passait dehors.

Un jour, une fête foraine est venue s'installer près de l'opéra. Ma mère nous a laissées nous y rendre les ballerines et moi. J'étais folle de joie. Les sorties étaient si rares que j'en étais très excitée. La veille où nous devions nous y rendre, je ne pus fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Je ne savais pas que ce jour-là bouleverserait mon existence à jamais.

Nous nous y rendîmes toutes ensemble. Les plus âgées veillaient sur les plus jeunes car ma mère ne nous avait pas accompagné. Elle trouvait le spectacle des forains indigne d'elle et de son opéra. Et Dieu sait qu'il y avait du spectacle. Nous n'avions pas assez d'yeux pour tout regarder: les jongleurs, les cracheurs de feu, les femmes à barbe, les animaux exotiques...

Lorsque nous nous apprêtions à repartir un saltimbanque ouvrit une tente qui avait des allures de petit chapiteau. Il invitait tout ceux qui le voulaient à découvrir ''Le Fils du Diable'', un spectacle que personne n'oublierait. A cette annonce, ma curiosité fut piquée au vif et avec quelques amies, nous entrâmes dans la tente. Il n'était pas question pour nous de perdre une miette de ce que cette foire pouvait nous apporter. Beaucoup de monde s'y trouvait déjà. Les gens faisaient place autour d'une cage comme celle que l'on utilise pour enfermer les animaux sauvages. L'homme amena à l'intérieur de celle-ci un enfant, un jeune garçon vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon et d'un sac sur sa tête pourvu de deux trous pour ses yeux. Il commença à le frapper une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Dès que l'enfant tomba à terre, il lui ôta le sac et le souleva par les cheveux pour montrer sa face aux spectateurs.

J'étais au premier rang et ce que je vis me fit plus pitié qu'horreur. Le côté gauche de sa face était tout à fait normal mais le côté droit était défiguré. Sur son corps, il avait de nombreux hématomes et de nombreuses plaies. Les femmes hurlaient, les hommes riaient. Même mes amies le montraient du doigt. Ce petit garçon était un animal de cirque. Tout à coup, j'eus honte d'être entrée pour voir ce spectacle ignoble.

Qui pouvait laisser faire une chose pareille ?

Une fois que les spectateurs eurent terminé, ils lancèrent à l'homme plusieurs pièces de monnaie. Ce dernier se précipita dessus pour commencer à les compter. Je restais agrippée aux barreaux de la cage, dans l'impossibilité de détacher mes yeux de cet enfant. Il remit sur sa tête le sac qui cachait son visage. Au moment où je me détournais pour sortir de la tente, j'entendis un cri étouffé. Lorsque je me suis retournée, j'aperçus cet enfant que je croyais inoffensif en train d'étrangler son bourreau avec une corde. Je restais figée sur place. J'étais seule. Il n'y avait aucun autre témoin de cette scène. Même mes amies étaient déjà parties sans que je m'en aperçoive. Lorsque je sortis de ma stupeur, le saltimbanque gisait aux pieds du garçon qui tenait dans ses mains une poupée en forme de singe tenant des cymbales. Je comprenais son geste en un sens.

Quelle force avait-il pour étrangler un homme de cette stature ?

Pourtant, devant moi, il semblait être redevenu innocent. Il continuait de me dévisager sans un mot. Au moment où je voulus m'approcher de lui, un autre forain entra dans la tente et vit son compagnon à terre. Il hurla au meurtre en comprenant tout de suite que l'enfant était l'assassin. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai ouvert la cage et lui ai pris la main. Il me suivit sans même me connaître. Il semblait savoir que je ne lui voulais aucun mal et que je ferai tout pour le sauver.

Je ne sais plus comment nous réussîmes à nous évader de la tente et de la fête foraine. Toujours est-il que nous courrions à perdre haleine. Ma seule idée pour le mettre à l'abri était de le cacher dans l'opéra. Arrivés à son enceinte,j'ouvris une grille qui menait à la chapelle. Je connaissais cette sortie car certaines filles l'empruntaient la nuit pour rejoindre leurs amants. Dans la chapelle, je connaissais un passage secret qui menait au sous-sol de l'opéra. Je le cachais là-bas.

- Alors c'est pour cela qu'il t'obéit ? Osa demander Meg.

- Même si j'ai toujours eu pour lui un amour maternel, je ne dirai pas qu'il m'obéit. Je peux seulement dire que nous nous respectons et en un sens Erik s'est toujours senti redevable envers moi de l'avoir extrait du monde où il était retenu prisonnier et de ne pas l'avoir jugé pour le crime qu'il a commis.

- Le crime ? Tu sais très bien qu'il y en a eu d'autres. Que dire du meurtre de Joseph Buquet ?

- Attends, je vais y venir. Laisse-moi reprendre les choses où je les ai laissées. Le sous-sol de l'opéra était sombre et je m'inquiétais du sort d'Erik.

- Erik ? Est-ce son vrai nom ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout. D'après lui, il ne connaissait pas son nom. En fait, les premiers temps de son acclimatation ont été assez difficiles. Il ne parlait pas et je commençais à croire qu'il était muet. Je venais le voir dans le sous-sol dès que je pouvais et sans que ma mère ne découvre ce que je cachais. Je lui apportais de l'eau, de la nourriture, des morceaux de tissu pour qu'il puisse s'habiller. Je lui parlais beaucoup, essayant de l'inciter à la conversation mais il ne répondait jamais. Il acceptait juste ma présence. C'était un vrai enfant sauvage.

Un mois après son arrivée, je décidais de lui choisir un nom. Je lui en proposai plusieurs et lorsque je prononçai le nom Erik, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a réagi pour la première fois et qu'il m'a parlé. Alors que je partais en lui disant ''Au revoir'', il m'a remercié de lui avoir choisi un nom. Il m'a dit que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'on le traitait comme un être humain.

Depuis un lien s'est créé entre nous. Je le considérais comme mon fils même s'il n'y a que huit ans d'écart entre nous et je crois que je ressemble un peu à une mère pour lui car je l'ai aidé à obtenir ce qu'il avait besoin pour vivre et s'épanouir.

En bas, Erik commençait à s'organiser. Il avait trouvé ce qui serait son repaire, son chez lui. Je lui fournissais ce qu'il avait besoin: couvertures, vivres... En six mois, il avait découvert tous les recoins des bas-fonds de l'opéra. Celui-ci était pourvu d'une multitude de passages secrets, d'espace pour espionner ceux qui y habitaient. Grâce à cela, il ne se sentait plus isolé et c'est ce qu'il voulait: voir sans être vu.

J'avais entrepris de lui apprendre à lire et à écrire. En quelques semaines, il connaissait déjà les bases et se débrouillait seul. Je lui apportais tous les livres que je possédais ainsi que du papier et des crayons. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était très doué et intelligent. A cause de cela, il commençait à s'ennuyer: je n'avais pas les moyens de lui offrir plus.

Un jour, nous étions sur scène en train de terminer le filage d'un opéra, lorsqu'une ballerine se mit à crier qu'elle avait vu une ombre dans une des loges. En ce temps déjà, on s'amusait à dire que l'opéra était hanté. C'est là, je dois dire, que m'est venue l'idée de la manière de subvenir aux besoins d'Erik. C'est moi qui lui ai suggéré d'effrayer les employés de l'opéra et de faire pression sur le directeur Monsieur Ledoux, le prédécesseur de Monsieur Lefèvre. Erik a tout de suite approuvé et pour le reste, c'est lui qui a tout manigancé. C'est ainsi que le mythe du Fantôme de l'Opéra est né.

Monsieur Ledoux devait verser tous les mois 10 000 francs. C'était une somme faramineuse mais je laissais Erik agir. Il était très mature pour un enfant de neuf ans. Cela m'effrayait parfois je dois dire. Si le directeur ne le faisait pas, le Fantôme menaçait l'opéra de nombreuses catastrophes. Si avait des oublis volontaires, le Fantôme se faisait rappeler à son bon souvenir par quelques incidents: poutre qui tombe, apparitions, bougies qui s'éteignent. Des choses anodines mais qui faisait planer la terreur sur tout le monde. Grâce à cela, Erik put vivre tout à fait confortablement. Il se mit à la sculpture, la peinture. Il réaménagea les couloirs du sous-sol pour leur donner de la lumière. A ce moment-là, il se créa son masque. Avant il portait toujours son sac. Je lui avais demandé de l'ôter pour vivre normalement. Bien qu'il savait que je faisais tout pour ne pas être révulsée par son apparence, il préférait que je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux ou je lui tourne le dos lorsqu'il ne portait pas son masque. Une fois qu'il se mit à le porter, j'ai su qu'il se sentait mieux. Il se cacha moins et l'apparition d'un spectre portant un masque blanc fit grand bruit chez les ballerines.

Lorsque j'eus 18 ans, un garçon prénommé Joseph Buquet se fit employer comme machiniste. Il avait mon âge et je sus tout de suite à son regard que je lui plaisais. Mais, pour moi, il avait tous les défauts de la terre; buveur, joueur, coureur de jupons... Un soir qu'il était éméché et que je me rendais voir Erik, il me suivit et me fis des avances. Je me refusai à lui et il commença à se montrer violent. Erik, qui m'attendait, assista à la scène. Il prit Buquet par surprise en enroulant une corde autour de son cou. Il n'avait que dix ans mais était déjà très fort, assez fort pour lutter contre Buquet. Erik lui ordonna de me laisser tranquille, sinon il le tuerait. Il lui commanda également de ne jamais révéler ce qu'il avait vu du Fantôme ce soir-là à quiconque. Joseph, effrayé par ce garçon au masque blanc, promit mais ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu, il eut la témérité de faire tomber le masque d'Erik à terre. Erik fut fou de rage et Buquet, terrorisé, prit ses jambes à son cou. Il eut néanmoins le temps d'entendre Erik le menacer de le tuer un jour pour ce qu'il avait eu l'audace de faire.

A partir de ce moment, Buquet me laissa tranquille et se tint coit sur ce qu'il avait vu ce soir-là, pendant un certain temps.

Quelques semaines après cet incident, un nouveau musicien est arrivé à l'opéra. C'était un pianiste anglais, venu vivre en France, attiré par le pays.

- Père, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il s'agissait bien de James Giry. Comme tu le sais, nous sommes tout de suite tombés amoureux. Il avait deux fois mon âge mais cela ne nous dérangeait pas. Nous nous sommes très rapidement fiancés. Ma mère, après quelques réticences, nous a donné sa bénédiction. Elle était malade, depuis quelques temps, et son état se dégradait. Peu après notre mariage, elle m'a confié les rênes de l'opéra. A force de travail et de ténacité, je fus l'une des plus jeunes chorégraphes de ballet de Paris. Cela n'alla pas sans jalousie de la part des autres danseuses mais je m'en moquais car j'avais tout pour être heureuse. Trois mois après être devenue Mme Giry, j'étais enceinte de toi et ma mère nous a quittés.

- Est-ce que Père savait pour Erik ? L'interrogea Meg avec curiosité. »

Depuis que sa mère avait commencé son récit, elle avait enfin réussi à comprendre et avoir une réponse à toutes ses interrogations. Sa mère ne s'était jamais confiée à elle et elle était heureuse de ce lien nouveau qui se tissait entre elles. Apparemment, voir sa fille agonisant avait été une révélation pour Marie. Depuis trop d'années, elle cachait des choses à Meg pour la protéger et elle s'en voulait car elle se rendait compte que cela n'avait fait que les éloigner l'une de l'autre.

« - Au départ, j'étais morte de peur à l'idée de lui révéler l'existence d'Erik, avoua Mme Giry. Vu ce qui s'était passé avec Buquet, je craignais qu'Erik ne comprenne pas l'amour que je portais à ton père. Le jour de mes fiançailles, je prévins Erik de ma situation. Il prit très bien la nouvelle. En vérité, il était déjà au courant car il espionnait tout ce qui se passait à l'opéra. Il avait compris l'amour sincère que James et moi nous nous portions. Il avait deviné que c'était un homme intègre et il me donna son accord pour révéler le secret du Fantôme de l'Opéra. Par ailleurs, ton père n'était pas un idiot. Il savait que je lui cachais un secret. Il avait vite fait le rapprochement entre le Fantôme et moi. Par conséquent, il ne fut nullement surpris lorsque je lui ai révélé la vérité.

Il prit Erik sous aile. Ce dernier était avide d'apprendre. James lui enseigna les bases du solfège et du piano. Il se révéla être un génie. Il se mit très vite à composer lui-même ses mélodies et il trouva enfin une passion digne de son intérêt dans la musique. En attendant ta venue, James considérait un peu Erik comme son fils, exactement comme je le considère comme le mien. Lorsque tu es née, Erik avait onze ans. Il était tout à fait autonome et à ce moment-là, il commença à prendre ses distances avec nous. Peut-être avait-il peur de s'immiscer dans notre bonheur? Je décidais de le laisser tranquille, trop occupée par toi. Entre temps, laissa sa place à èvre, qui comprit lui aussi très vite que le Fantôme avait droit à son salaire comme tout un chacun. Et la vie continua son cours.

Lorsque tu as eu deux ans, ton père est décédé dans un accident de train alors qu'il venait d'avoir un rendez-vous en Normandie chez un mécène. A vrai dire ce mécène était le père de Raoul, le Vicomte Georges de Chagny. Il appréciait le talent de James et voulait qu'il joue des concertos dans sa villa d'été. Une partie de moi est morte en même temps que ton père ce jour-là. J'étais anéantie. Pour faire face à mon chagrin, je me suis réfugiée dans le travail, te délaissant trop.

Je ne voyais plus Erik. Je crois qu'il a été autant attristé que moi par la perte de James. Il commençait à devenir un homme et pour atténuer son chagrin, il s'est encore plus réfugié dans la musique mais aussi dans le chant. Il suivait de ses cachettes l'entraînement vocal des ténors qui se succédaient, les faisant fuir quand il s'apercevait qu'il n'apprendrai plus rien d'eux.

Quatre ans passèrent, lorsque Georges de Chagny vint à l'opéra. Il se sentait responsable de la perte de mon mari et depuis sa mort, il s'était toujours inquiété que toi et moi ne manquions de rien. La vicomtesse m'invita à venir prendre le thé chez elle un après-midi. C'est là que je fis la rencontre de Gustave Daaé et de sa fille. C'était le protégé des de Chagny, c'était un grand violoniste. Nous nous sommes vite liés d'amitié de par nos points communs. Nous étions tous deux veufs car il avait perdu sa femme lors de l'accouchement de Christine et nous avions deux petites filles du même âge. Notre amitié se mua en un attachement plus profond. Gustave était pour la saison d'hiver à Paris et travaillait pour le vicomte. Nous pouvions nous voir régulièrement. C'est alors qu'il me demanda en mariage car il s'avérait que nous nous apportions beaucoup mutuellement. Nous songions à nous fiancer lorsqu'il tomba gravement malade. Il avait une santé précaire, étant déjà fragile des poumons. Avec le temps désastreux que nous avons eu cet hiver-là, il succomba d'une pneumonie.

Sur son lit de mort, il me demanda de prendre soin de Christine comme de ma propre fille et de l'accueillir à l'opéra. Il savait qu'elle avait un talent précoce pour la danse et surtout pour le chant. Je lui promis de tout faire pour que sa carrière soit admirable. Gustave mourut en paix et je tins la promesse que je lui avais fait.

A sept ans, j'ai donc amené Christine à 'opéra. Elle était bouleversée par la mort de son père. Je savais qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre de ce deuil. C'était une enfant solitaire et réservée mais je savais que vous deviendriez de grandes amies. Vous aviez besoin d'une amie l'une comme l'autre.

Lorsque Gustave était mourant, il lui avait dit qu'il enverrait l'Ange de la Musique et qu'il veillerait sur elle. Elle y croyait vraiment et c'est grâce à cette pensée qu'elle avait la force de continuer.

Le soir de son arrivée, elle se rendit à la chapelle pour prier et déposer un cierge près du portrait de son père qu'elle conservait précieusement. Je la suivis de loin pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle priait en chantant un cantique et j'entendis la voix d'Erik lui répondre. Je fus surprise car c'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un. Erik resta caché et Christine lui demanda s'il était l'Ange de la Musique qui veillerait sur elle. Il lui répondit par l'affirmative. Je l'ai laissé agir car je pensais que cela leur ferait du bien, autant à lui qu'à elle. J'eus raison car Christine semblait se consoler de jour en jour. Je l'entendais converser avec Erik. Ils discutaient beaucoup car elle se confiait à lui. Elle lui avoua vouloir devenir une grande cantatrice lorsqu'elle serait grande. Il lui donna alors des cours de chant tous les jours Il la consolait lorsqu'elle était triste. Une relation amicale profonde s'était établie entre eux et je dois te dire que j'en étais ravie.

Mais Christine a grandi et quand elle devint une jeune fille de 14 ans, les accidents se sont multipliés. C'est la Carlotta qui en fit les frais. Erik exigea de Lefèvre de lui doubler son salaire. Je ne sais quand Christine découvrit que son Ange de la Musique et que le Fantôme de l'Opéra n'étaient qu'un, ni si elle se doutait qu'il n'était qu'un être de chair et de sang. Ce que je savais, par contre, c'était qu'Erik ne considérait plus Christine comme une amie mais qu'il éprouvait pour elle un amour qui tournait à l'obsession. Il ne cessait de composer pour elle et de l'entraîner vocalement. J'avais compris qu'il désirait supplanter la Carlotta par Christine et qu'il était prêt à tout pour cela.

- Même à tuer, coupa Meg.

- Oui. Je me sens responsable de tout cela. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de m'occuper de lui, de lui expliquer les codes sociaux. Je l'ai délaissé à la mort de James alors que j'aurais dû lui montrer plus d'affection. Et puis la donne a complètement changé quand Raoul de Chagny est réapparu dans la vie de Christine. Erik est passé à l'action. Il a réalisé le rêve de Christine en la faisant chanter le rôle d'Elissa dans ''Hannibal''. J'avais vu cela d'un bon oeil et puis en prime, je tenais la promesse faite à Gustave. C'est pour cela que j'ai proposé à Firmin et André de remplacer Carlotta par Christine. Je ne pensais pas que celle-ci était amoureuse du vicomte. Quand Erik a enlevé Christine ce soir-là pour l'emmener dans les sous-sols, j'étais heureuse car il avait enfin dépassé son appréhension de se montrer à elle. J'espérais qu'elle puisse le comprendre et l'aimer un peu en retour pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Malheureusement, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu et tout n'est devenu que rivalité et jalousie entre de Chagny et lui. Je n'avais plus moyen de lui faire entendre raison. Il est devenu fou de jalousie. Si bien que le soir d' ''Il Muto'', il a fini par se débarrasser de Buquet, qui le traquait et se moquait ouvertement de lui depuis trop longtemps. Joseph avait oublié le jour où Erik s'était promis de le tuer. Ce soir-là, j'ai compris que quiconque ferait obstacle entre Christine et lui serait inévitablement assassiné. Il a essayé de tuer de Chagny après avoir emmené Christine au cimetière. J'ignorais qu'il sortait de l'opéra et connaissait bien Paris. C'est ainsi qu'il m'a parlé dans une lettre de cette maison.

- Il a aussi tué Ubaldo Piangi ce soir, coupa Meg.

- Oui. Je crois que le vicomte, en cernant l'opéra par la police, a piégé Erik comme un animal. Je sais qu'il ne supporte pas cela. Il était aveuglé par la haine et n'a trouvé que ce seul moyen pour remplacer le ténor sur scène et ainsi être avec Christine.

- Mère, j'ai toujours l'impression que vous cherchez à lui trouver des excuses pour les crimes qu'il a commis, s'indigna Meg.

- Comment aurais-tu agi si tu avais été traitée toute ton enfance comme un monstre ? Son âme est brisée, il n'avait aucune estime de lui-même. Il ne savait pas la différence entre le bien et le mal. Il a acquis sa liberté en tuant. Il croyait avoir Christine en agissant de même. Je t'en prie, Meg, malgré ce que tu as enduré ce soir, promets-moi d'essayer de le connaître. Tu verra qu'il n'est pas cruel. Il est juste blessé. Nous allons vivre ici maintenant, dans sa maison. Il veut nous héberger. C'est une façon à lui de nous dédommager de la perte de l'opéra. De plus, il va avoir besoin de nous. La perte de Christine et la marque d'affection qu'elle lui a porté ce soir l'ont vraiment changé, tu sais. Je pense que maintenant il voit le monde sous un autre angle. Promets-moi, Meg.

- Je vous promets d'essayer, Mère, répondit Meg. »

Meg savait qu'elle devait se fier à sa mère. Si elles devaient loger dans cette maison, elle essaierait de faire connaissance avec Erik. Car vu la façon dont sa mère le traitait, il était presque son frère. Mais, par dessus tout, elle se promit en elle-même de rester très prudente, lorsqu'elle serait en sa présence, elle était loin de lui faire confiance.

Mme Giry serra sa fille dans les bras. Soudain, elles entendirent du bruit à l'étage.

« - Je crois qu'Erik est arrivé, dit Marie.

- Mais par où est-il entré ? Je n'ai pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir !

Meg, mon enfant, tu dois te douter qu'avec ce que je t'ai appris d'Erik, il ne passe jamais par les portes d'entrée ! Il a un talent insoupçonné pour trouver des passages secrets et passer inaperçu, dit Mme Giry, un sourire aux lèvres. »

_**OK, j'attends vos reviews, s'il vous plaît !**_


	9. Chapitre 9:Des fiançailles mal accueilli

**Chapitre 9: Des fiançailles mal accueillies**

« Fiancés ? Répéta Georges de Chagny, d'une voix tonitruante, sa face virant au cramoisi. Raoul, venez immédiatement dans mon bureau ! »

Christine et Raoul avaient sursauté devant la colère du vicomte. Ce que Raoul appréhendait depuis ses fiançailles secrètes s'était réalisé. Il se doutait que Christine ne représentait pas un parti convenable, au regard de son père. Il avait osé espérer que leur relation avec la famille Daaé, depuis tant d'années, aurait eu raison de sa réticence.

Raoul se leva sur le champ et suivit son père. Il savait qu'ils allaient droit vers une altercation. Le vicomte s'arrêta à la porte du salon.

« - Eugénie, faites appeler pour qu'on ramène Mlle Daaé à l'Opéra Populaire. Ce n'est plus une heure décente pour une jeune fille de son âge, dit le vicomte en s'adressant à sa femme.

- Père, Christine n'a nulle part où loger cette nuit. L'opéra à été victime d'un incendie. Voilà la raison de notre accoutrement. Nous avons pu nous sauver de justesse.

- Cela s'est passé pendant la représentation ? Demanda la vicomtesse

- Oui, un homme mal intentionné a mis le feu en décrochant le lustre d'apparat, répondit vaguement Raoul, les yeux rivés sur Christine pour voir sa réaction mais celle-ci resta impassible.

- Mon Dieu ! Quel bonheur que vous soyez sains et saufs ! »

Pendant ce temps, le vicomte fulminait dans son coin.

« Dans ce cas, faites préparer une chambre pour Mlle Daaé. Elle logera ici cette nuit. Raoul, suivez-moi, nous avons à parler. »

Raoul suivit son père dans son bureau.

« Fermez la porte, ordonna son père »

Raoul s'exécuta. Georges de Chagny, les mains dans le dos, faisait les cent pas dans la pièce habillée de bibliothèques. Seule la cheminée allumée leur fournissait une lumière étouffée. Le vicomte se retourna brutalement vers son fils et le dévisagea.

« - Raoul, avez-vous donc perdu l'esprit en vous liant à Mlle Daaé ?

- Non, Père. Je l'aime sincèrement et l'amour que je lui porte est réciproque.

- Un amour intéressé, certainement !

- Vous vous méprenez, Père. Vous connaissiez bien Gustave Daaé pour savoir qu'il n'était pas vénal. Sa fille suit en tout point son exemple.

- Comment le savez-vous ? La vie à l'opéra a certainement gâté son tempérament.

- Mme Giry est une personne assez honnête et honorable pour avoir veillé à la bonne éducation de Christine. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que nous avions vécu tous deux un amour d'enfance. Notre rencontre à l'âge adulte n'a fait qu'affirmer cet amour.

- Est-ce une raison pour se précipiter dans des fiançailles, sans même nous consulter votre mère et moi ? Dites-moi la vérité, Raoul, l'avez-vous mise enceinte ? Auquel cas un dédommagement financier fera l'affaire pour qu'elle garde le silence et subvienne aux besoins de son enfant.

- Comment pouvez-vous me penser si frivole ? Je n'ai que 20 ans mais je sais agir en adulte, s'indigna Raoul.

- Parce que vous êtes jeune et que les femmes sont assez malignes pour vous faire perdre la tête !

- Christine n'est pas enceinte, si c'est cela qui vous inquiète. Nous nous sommes fiancés pour mettre un terme au harcèlement dont elle était victime, de la part d'un homme qui ne la méritait pas.

- Et est-ce que, par hasard, cet homme aurait incendié l'opéra ?

- C'est lui-même, Père. Mais je vous en supplie, épargnez à Christine le souvenir de cet homme. Elle a énormément souffert par sa faute.

- Je vois surtout que vos fiançailles n'ont fait qu'envenimer les choses. Pour couronne le tout, l'argent de notre mécénat est parti en fumée ce soir. Il faut que je convoque Gilles André et Richard Firmin au plus tôt demain pour savoir si nous pouvons récupérer une partie de notre investissement.

- Les connaissant, Père, je crois qu'ils l'ont entièrement dilapidé avant que l'opéra ne brûle.

- Je me doutais que ces hommes étaient des arrivistes et des bons à rien lorsque je les ai rencontrés avant mon départ pour l'Angleterre. Lefèvre n'aurait jamais dû céder l'opéra à des ferrailleurs, ignorants du monde des arts ! Vous auriez dû me prévenir de la situation. Jamais je n'aurai fait un don pour l'opéra en le sachant si mal tenu !

- Pouvons-nous arrêter de parler affaire, Père ? La basse extraction de Christine est-elle la seule chose que vous avez à lui reprocher ?

- Non, il n'y a pas que cela. Vous n'étiez pas sans savoir que mon voyage en Angleterre n'était pas sans rapport avec une possible union avec une des filles de Lord Lancaster !

- Autrement dit, il s'agit encore de vos affaires professionnelles...

- Oui, mais si nous voulons continuer à vivre convenablement, suivant notre rang, mariage et affaires vont de pair. Lord Lancaster et moi avons convenu d'un marché fort intéressant pour nous deux en alliant nos flottes de Southampton et du Havre. Un mariage avec Miss Lancaster aurait renforcé cette alliance. Nous avions presque tout organisé. Il ne manquait plus que de vous rencontrer. Si vous vous unissez à Mlle Daaé, non seulement vous serez la risée de la bonne société parisienne, mais de plus vous mettez en péril nos placements outre-manche !

- Il est hors de question d'annuler les fiançailles, Père, soutint Raoul.

- Le mariage, Raoul, n'est pas de l'amour: c'est un marché. Si vous aimez tant Christine Daaé, faites-en votre maîtresse mais restez discret !

- Je n'ai pas la même façon de voir le mariage que vous, Père. Je ne pourrai m'accorder toute ma vie avec une femme que je ne chéris pas et qui ne m'aime pas en retour.

- C'est encore moi qui ai le dernier mot, Raoul ! Vous n'épouserez pas Mlle Daaé.

- Préférez-vous me déshériter ou me voir m'enfuir avec elle et ne jamais plus avoir de mes nouvelles?

- Des nouvelles, je suis sûr que j'en aurai car vous ne supporterez pas de vivre dans le caniveau. Vous reviendrez en rampant me demander de l'argent ! »

Le vicomte s'arrêta devant le regard outré de son fils. Ce dernier était déjà prêt à partir, une main sur la poignée de la porte, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la vicomtesse.

« - Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre dispute mais Christine est partie se coucher.

-Eugénie, raisonnez votre fils. Faites-lui comprendre que son engagement ne peut être maintenu.

- Raoul, il est vrai que Mlle Daaé est très charmante, lui dit sa mère d'une voix douce, mais ce mariage n'apportera rien à notre famille.

- Voyez, votre mère partage mon avis. Si ta soeur, Henriette, n'était pas décédée il y deux ans en couche, son mari le Comte d'Hautbourg nous aurait permis de faire des alliances profitables. Mais malheureusement, le fils de ta soeur est mort en même temps qu'elle. Nous ne pouvions plus rien apporter au comte, n'ayant plus de liens familiaux avec lui. De plus, ce dernier est en pourparlers de se marier avantageusement avec la Marquise d'Allier, veuve elle aussi. Il n'a donc cure de nos problèmes en ce moment. Comprenez le problème, Raoul. Notre situation financière n'est pas au plus haut. Nous comptons sur la dot de Miss Lancaster pour régler certaines dettes.

- Pourquoi, alors, faire un mécénat avec l'opéra ? Votre argent aurait mieux fait d'aller ailleurs plutôt que d'être placé en pure perte!

- Mais pour faire bonne figure vis-à-vis de la société !

- Finalement, il s'agit plus du problème de la dot de Christine que de son origine, n'est-ce pas?

- Sans vous mentir, oui, Raoul.

- Et à combien sa dot devrait-elle s'élever ?

- Nous n'aurions accepté aucun parti en dessous de 100000 francs.

- Une telle somme ! Mais Christine ne possède pas cela.

- Je le sais. C'est pourquoi tes fiançailles sont annulées et que tu épouseras Miss Lancaster. Je ferai venir Mme Giry demain pour qu'elle reprenne Christine. Il en sera ainsi, Raoul. La discussion est close. Allez vous coucher.

- Soyez sage et raisonnable, mon fils, lui demanda la vicomtesse en lui prenant la main. »

Raoul avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait impuissant face à ses parents. Toute leur destinée reposait sur son union future. De toutes les promesses faites à Christine, il ne pouvait en tenir aucune. Il se dépêcha de saluer ses parents et s'enfuit se réfugier dans ses appartements.

OooOoOoOoOo

Christine se trouvait dans l'une des chambres d'invité de l'Hôtel de Chagny. Une domestique s'était occupée d'elle. Le feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée. De l'eau chaude avait été versée dans une baignoire. Elle s'était lavée. Ses vêtements déchirés avaient été jetés. On lui avait apporté une chemise de nuit et on lui avait soigné sa blessure à la main.

Elle était assise, seule, devant une coiffeuse et se peignait les cheveux. Dans le miroir, elle ne reconnaissait pas ses traits. Son visage était pâle et des cernes se creusaient au-dessus de ses pommettes saillantes.

Elle se sentait vide, sans aucun sentiment concernant sa situation actuelle.

Lorsque la vicomtesse avait appelé une domestique pour s'occuper d'elle, elle avait entendu les éclats de voix de Georges de Chagny. Elle se doutait que les fiançailles n'étaient pas acceptées par la famille de Raoul.

Ce soir était la fin de tout. Elle avait perdu son Ange de la Musique, son père, son opéra et elle sentait qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle était aussi en train de perdre Raoul. Celui pour qui et par qui elle avait abandonné les trois choses auxquelles elle tenait le plus dans sa vie. Elle se retint de continuer à laisser errer ses pensées de la sorte. Elle était, certes, lasse, épuisée par les événements de ce jour, trop fatiguée pour éprouver peine ou tristesse. Mais, paradoxalement, elle sentait les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas s'abandonner au chagrin; Elle aurait tout le temps pour cela le lendemain.

Elle se leva pour se diriger vers son lit. Quel lit! Il était beaucoup trop grand pour elle, habituée à sa couche minuscule au pensionnat de l'opéra. C'était la première fois qu'elle dormait seule. D'habitude, elle dormait en compagnie des autres filles du corps de ballet. Lorsqu'elles étaient endormies, l'Ange lui murmurait des mots réconfortants et lui chantait des berceuses. Elle collait son oreille contre le mur jouxtant son lit et se laissait guider par cette voix qui l'apaisait lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

Mais cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix. Ce soir, plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Elle colla son oreille contre la tête de lit. Elle resta assise pendant un long moment, les bras entourant ses jambes.

Aucun ténor, aucune mélodie ne vint la soulager cette nuit-là. Dans la chambre, tout n'était que silence, mis à part le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et agité, empli de cauchemars.

Raoul avait promis de la délivrer de sa solitude mais, cette nuit, dans cette chambre, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule de toute sa vie...

_**Alors ? J'attends vos avis, vos reviews! Vous aimez la tournure que prennent les événements?**_


	10. Chapitre 10: La dot

**Chapitre 10: La dot**

_Incendie à l'Opéra Populaire: un Fantôme pyromane_

_Un Fantôme brûle l'Opéra Populaire_

_La fin de l'Opéra Populaire: adieu la Carlotta_

_Le mystère du Fantôme de l'Opéra_

Voilà ce que titraient les journaux en ce matin du 1er Février 1871.

Georges de Chagny achevait de lire le dernier article concernant cette histoire qui faisait les choux gras des éditions parisiennes. Apparemment, les pensionnaires de l'opéra avaient été interrogés par les journalistes et tous n'avaient sur les lèvres qu'un nom: Le Fantôme de l 'Opéra. Les journaux relataient l'affaire de la veille avec peu de détails et le vicomte était heureux que les forces de l'ordre n'avaient rien laissé filtrer. Aucun papier ne parlait de Raoul. Quelques-uns mentionnaient Christine Daaé uniquement comme la doublure de la Carlotta pour ''Le triomphe de Don Juan'' mais rien ne la reliait au Fantôme.

Le mystère de cet homme fascinait tout Paris ce matin: était-ce vraiment un spectre assoiffé de sang comme le disaient les ballerines? D'après tous les employés, personne n'avait retrouvé sa trace cette nuit.

Était-il mort dans l'incendie ? S'était-il enfui ou avait-il rejoint les Enfers, une fois son oeuvre accomplie ?

La presse avait de quoi parler pendant des semaines, se disait de Chagny. Ce qui l'avait tracassé, c'était que Richard Firmin et Gilles André avaient apparemment pris la fuite au petit matin. Ils auraient, au dire de leur homme de loi, liquidé toutes leurs affaires et mis en vente les hôtels particuliers qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Ils étaient parti en province pour oublier cette tragique affaire et n'avaient pas laisser d'adresse où les joindre.

Maudits ferrailleurs! Se dit le vicomte. Il était assuré d'avoir perdu l'argent de son mécénat. Déjà, il avait reçu des missives d'avocats se plaignant de la part des spectateurs de la veille des préjudices moraux subis et des diverses blessures dont ils avaient été victimes. D'autres missives encore demandaient ce que le vicomte comptait faire de l'Opéra Populaire en ruine. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'embarrasser de tout ceci. Tout le monde s'était reporté sur lui, à cause du départ de Firmin et d'André. Cependant, ils oubliaient tous que ce n'était pas lui le propriétaire de l'opéra mais bien ces deux couards. Il avait remis tout cela déjà dans les mains de ses hommes de loi, au petit matin.

D'ailleurs, ce matin, le vicomte de Chagny avait d'autres soucis. Il attendait quelqu'un. Il avait fait quérir Mme Giry car il devait s'entretenir de toute urgence avec elle. Ne sachant où elle avait pu se loger, il l'avait fait chercher par son valet dans toutes les auberges de Paris. La dispute qu'il avait eu avec Raoul, quelques heures auparavant l'avait ébranlé. Autrefois, son fils avait toujours été obéissant envers lui mais là il avait dépassé l'insolence, en voulant se mésallier avec une danseuse d'opéra, sans le concerter. Il espérait que Mme Giry, qui était quasiment la tutrice de Christine, puisse l'éclairer au mieux sur cette histoire.

A l'Hôtel de Chagny, l'ambiance était glaciale. Raoul était sorti de bonne heure à cheval. D'après les domestiques, il n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner et était parti sans donner d'informations sur le lieu où il se rendait. Christine Daaé s'était réveillée peu après son départ La vicomtesse s'occupait d'elle, en attendant. La petite restait silencieuse et ne prenait la parole que lorsqu'on lui posait une question. Il savait qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose. Quel gâchis son fils avait fait en lui faisant miroiter ce mariage!

A présent, Raoul, également, prenait la fuite devant ses responsabilités et c'était à lui, son père, de régler cette affaire au plus vite.

Lorsque l'horloge de son bureau sonna 11 heures, on frappa à la porte. Georges de Chagny ordonna d'entrer. Son valet, Pierre, était accompagné de Mme Giry.

« - Merci, Pierre, vous pouvez nous laisser. Bonjour Mme Giry, comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas été blessée dans l'accident d'hier soir.

- Non, Monsieur le Vicomte, je vous remercie. Ma fille et moi nous portons bien.

- Je ne sais si vous êtes informée que Firmin et André ont quitté la capitale. Leurs nerfs étant certainement trop fragiles pour affronter leurs créanciers et leurs problèmes.

- C'est ce que j'ai appris ce matin par les employés de l'opéra. Nous nous sommes réunis pour parler de notre sort maintenant que nous avons perdus notre travail et pour certains leur maison. Je pense que ce ne sont certainement pas M. André et qui nous aideront à présent. Votre valet nous a trouvé à l'auberge de ''La Sirène Enchantée'', près de l'opéra, en grande réunion sur ce sujet et il s'était avéré que je devais vous rencontrer pour savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de nous.

- Le hasard fait donc bien les choses, Mme Giry. Nous allons pouvoir nous entretenir de tout ceci. En ce qui concerne vos emplois, je sais que le monde de l'art et du spectacle est très solidaire. Je vais directement envoyer une missive aux directeurs de théâtre et d'opéra de Paris. Je connais des gens suffisamment influents, grâce à leur mécénat, qui aideront vos amis à trouver une place dès aujourd'hui. L'affaire de cet incendie fait grand bruit, dit le vicomte en montrant la pile de journaux sur son bureau. Je pense que des mains secourables seront là pour vous aider.

- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, vicomte. Vous m'enlevez un poids de mes épaules car je me sens redevable vis-à-vis des employés de l'opéra. Je les connais tous depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas leur venir en aide.

- En parlant d'employé de l'opéra, Mme Giry, il faut que je m'entretienne avec vous au sujet de Mlle Daaé, dit abruptement le vicomte.

- Vous voulez peut-être parler des arrangements pour le mariage avec votre fils ? Demanda innocemment la chorégraphe.

- Je vois qu'en dehors de mon épouse et moi, tout le monde est au courant de ces fiançailles! S'énerva soudain le vicomte.

- Cela fait trois mois qu'ils se sont fiancés, il me semble. Seul l'opéra était dans la confidence depuis le Bal du Nouvel An.

- Et vous n'avez pas fait d'objection quand à ce projet!

- Je n'ai aucun droit sur Christine, bien que je la considère comme ma fille, et encore moins sur votre fils. De plus, j'ai estimé peut-être à tort je l'avoue, que si Raoul s'était engagé, il avait donc eu votre bénédiction. Ils sont sincèrement épris l'un de l'autre et je suis sûre que cette union ferait leur bonheur à tous deux.

- Il fera surtout le bonheur financier de Mlle Daaé! Cette fille est sans le sou et maintenant sans toit. Raoul s'offre comme un parti rêvé.

- Si l'aspect financier vous préoccupe, dois-je comprendre que la dot de Christine pose problème?

- Vous savez bien que notre regretté Gustave Daaé n'était pas riche. Vous êtes la mieux placée pour le savoir, Mme Giry, puisque vous deviez l'épouser. Non seulement Mlle Daaé est sans dot mais j'ai déjà promis Raoul à un parti fort avantageux.

- Si la dot de Christine s'avérait vous convenir, annuleriez-vous quand même ses fiançailles ou bien réfléchiriez-vous plus avant ?

- Il faudrait juste que je me désengage auprès du père de sa future promise. Mais, franchement, Mme Giry, je doute que la dot de Mlle Daaé me convienne.

- Je sais que Gustave avait prévu une clause dans son testament pour le jour où Christine se marierait. Permettez-moi de me renseigner sur le champ auprès du notaire de Monsieur Daaé.

- Et que faites-vous de sa fille ? Elle ne peut rester indéfiniment ici!

- Je n'en aurai que pour une heure ou deux. Entre temps, vous pouvez écrire aux directeurs comme vous me l'avez promis. »

La sévérité qui émanait de Mme Giry forçait au respect de ses consignes. Même le vicomte devait s'incliner devant cette femme.

« Très bien, Mme Giry, Mlle Daaé restera avec mon épouse jusqu'à votre retour mais faites vite. »

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Christine se sentait comme une étrangère dans cette grande maison. La vicomtesse Eugénie faisait son maximum pour entretenir la conversation mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce que la mère de Raoul lui disait. Ce dernier était sorti depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle aurait aimé le voir ce matin. Savoir de sa bouche qu'il y avait un espoir pour leur union. Il n'était plus avec elle depuis leur arrivée à l'Hôtel de Chagny et son malaise empirait. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans la robe parme que la vicomtesse lui avait donné, trop serrée dans ce corset qui lui étouffait la taille, pourtant si fine, et lui comprimait la poitrine. Encore quelques heures et elle finirait par s'évanouir. Jamais elle ne portait de corset serré comme les hautes dames. A l'opéra, ils étaient plus amples et moins serré pour la laisser respirer afin de danser et de chanter.

Chanter! Que n'aurait-elle donné pour accorder sa voix à de la musique à cet instant.

Une douleur entre ses côtes se fit sentir tout à coup, l'extirpant de ses pensées. Elle voulut respirer, souffler et se sentant prête à défaillir, elle s'accrocha plus fermement aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Pierre, le valet du vicomte, prévint Eugénie que son mari avait des lettres urgentes à envoyer et qu'il prendrait une collation dans son bureau.

La vicomtesse déjeuna légèrement dans son boudoir en compagnie de Christine qui n'avala rien. Eugénie était attristée par l'état de la jeune fille. Elle s'était vite rendue compte que l'attachement qu'elle portait à son fils était sincère et tendre. Elle n'avait pas voulu s'interposer face à son mari la veille car elle n'avait aucune emprise sur lui. Le vicomte lui avait demandé son avis uniquement par convenance. Il était encore de l'école où le mari décidait et la femme se rangeait sans discussion à son avis. Elle savait que le tempérament romantique de Raoul s'allierait merveilleusement au caractère doux et à l'innocence de Christine. Miss Lancaster avait certes la richesse mais elle n'était pas d'une grande beauté. Elle avait la noblesse mais pas le raffinement naturel de la danseuse d'opéra. Les années de danse classique avaient permis à Christine d'avoir une allure altière et une grâce indiscutable. Avec un peu d'entraînement, la vicomtesse savait qu'elle pourrait sortir dans la bonne société sans rougir.

Vers une heure de l'après-midi, une domestique vint annoncer la visite de la Comtesse Emilie de Noailles. Cette dernière se présenta presque en accourant pour saluer la vicomtesse.

« - Ma chère Eugénie! Quel bonheur de vous revoir après tout ce temps! Je finissais par me languir de votre compagnie. J'ai reçu votre lettre m'annonçant votre retour à Paris mais j'étais trop pressée de vous voir pour attendre votre visite! Au Diable les convenances, me suis-je dit, je vais prendre des nouvelles de mon amie. Oh, mais je vois que vous avez déjà une invitée... Je ne vous importune pas au moins...

- Pas le moins du monde, Emilie. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Mlle Daaé, la fille du violoniste suédois Gustave Daaé.

- Enchantée, Mlle Daaé, lui dit la comtesse avec un grand sourire et lui prenant les mains dans les siennes. Votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu. N'êtes-vous pas la talentueuse cantatrice qui avait remplacé la Carlotta lors de la représentation d' ''Hannibal'' en octobre dernier ?

- C'est moi-même, Madame, répondit timidement Christine.

- Ma chère, je dois vous féliciter pour votre talent. J'étais présente ce soir-là et je n'ai jamais été autant émue que par votre voix! Il paraît que, malheureusement, l'opéra a brûlé cette nuit. Par chance, je ne me suis pas rendue à la première de ''Don Juan''. Il paraît que l'incendie était terrible.

- Cela l'était, Emilie, mais voyez-vous Christine Daaé était présente lors de ce drame et je crains qu'elle ne veuille endurer une conversation sur cet incident, dit la vicomtesse pour clore le sujet, en voyant Christine blêmir encore plus face aux souvenirs de la veille.

- Je comprends. Mais que faites-vous ici, Mlle Daaé ? J'ignorais que vous connaissiez la vicomtesse.

- En vérité, je la connais depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Gustave Daaé était sous la protection de mon époux et Christine venait souvent accompagner son père chez nous. Raoul a sauvé Christine des flammes hier et comme elle n'avait nulle part où loger nous l'avons accueillie pour la nuit, répondit la vicomtesse en place et lieu de Christine. »

La comtesse et la vicomtesse discutèrent ensemble alors qu'on leur servait du café, tandis que Christine restait muette. Emilie de Noailles était d'un naturel bavard. Son mari, le Comte de Noailles, était en affaires à l'étranger avec sa maîtresse. Ce que tout Paris n'ignorait pas, laissant ainsi son épouse de 35 ans, seule dans la capitale, son fils unique étant en pension. Cela ne semblait pas gêner cette femme de taille moyenne aux longs cheveux bruns remontés en chignon. Au contraire, cette liberté semblait lui plaire énormément.

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, Pierre se présenta, demandant à Christine de le suivre, le vicomte la demandant. Le coeur de celle-ci se mit à battre à tout rompre. L'instant fatidique était arrivé. Elle allait devoir quitter l'Hôtel de Chagny et Raoul par la même occasion. Pierre la précédait et il s'arrêta devant une porte contiguë à celle du bureau du vicomte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit avec surprise que ce n'était pas Georges de Chagny qui l'attendait mais Raoul.

« Christine! Cria Raoul en se précipitant vers elle, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit virevolter dans les airs.

« - Mon père vient de nous donner son accord! Nous allons pouvoir nous marier, n'est-ce pas merveilleux?

- Raoul, comment est-ce possible? D'après les éclats de voix d'hier, je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

- C'est ce que je croyais encore tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé d'être parti sans te parler ce matin. Je ne savais plus que faire. Il était hors de question que je t'abandonne après toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversé. J'ai pris mon cheval et j'ai galopé sans direction précise. Je réfléchissais aux moyens que nous aurions dû employer pour vivre dignement, si mon père m'avait déshérité. Je suis arrivé sans m'en apercevoir au cimetière Saint-Germain où ton père est enterré. Je me suis recueilli sur sa tombe. Je t'ai fais une promesse en nous fiançant: celle de te protéger de tous les malheurs. Mais notre engagement est une promesse encore plus forte. Personne ne pourra briser ce lien qui nous unit. Je suis rentré enfin déterminé à affronter mon père mais apparemment les choses ont tourné en notre faveur, sans que j'intervienne. Mon père a reçu Mme Giry ce matin.

- Mme Giry est venue ici? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulu me voir? Elle savait que je logeais chez toi. Elle aurait dû me donner de ses nouvelles et celles de Meg. Nous sommes partis si vite hier que j'ignorais si elles étaient blessées ou non.

- Elles vont bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais d'après Mme Giry, ton père avait reçu un héritage conséquent avant sa mort. Il l'a laissé en lieu sûr afin de te constituer une dot digne de toi, pour épouser celui que tu veux.

- Je ne savais pas cela. Comment cela est-ce possible? Nous avons toujours vécu très modestement et nous n'avions plus aucune autre famille que nous deux. Pas même en Suède.

- Ne te soucie pas du pourquoi ou du comment, Christine. L'essentiel est l'aboutissant. Je ferai de toi l'épouse la plus comblée. »

Raoul serra Christine dans ses bras et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ne lui rendit pas son baiser, trop bouleversée par ce revirement subite de situation. Raoul ne releva pas son attitude.

« - Il va falloir que tu viennes voir mon père. Nous devons discuter avec lui de la publication des bancs. Mais d'abord, il paraît que ton père t'a laissée un cadeau. On l'a fait monter pour toi dans ta chambre. Il semble que je n'ai pas le droit de le voir car cela porte malheur,dit-on.

- Une robe de mariée ? Demanda Christine, incrédule.

- Oui, d'après Mme Giry, elle avait appartenu à ta mère. Il l'avait laissée chez son notaire en même temps que ton héritage. C'était sa surprise. Comme cela ta famille sera un peu avec toi le jour du mariage. Va la voir. Moi, je m'en vais prévenir, Mère. Ensuite, rejoins-nous vite. Je t'aime, Christine Daaé, future vicomtesse de Chagny. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et sortit de la pièce.

La curiosité de Christine fut piquée au vif. Elle prit dans ses mains les pans de sa robe, sortit du salon et se précipita dans les escaliers pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle vit la robe d'un blanc immaculé qui reposait sur son lit. Elle s'en approcha et toucha le tissu recouvert de dentelle finement travaillée. Elle reconnaissait cet habit et comme ses doutes le confirmaient, ce n'était pas son père qui lui offrait ce présent. Elle prit dans ses mains le voile assorti à la robe. Ce voile qu'Il lui avait posée sur la tête la veille au soir, juste avant que Raoul ne vienne la sauver.

Cet habit de mariée, c'était sa parfaite réplique en cire qui l'avait porté dans cette grotte.

Sur sa table de nuit, elle frémit en reconnaissant le signe qu'Il lui tendait lorsqu'Il était content d'elle. Elle prit dans sa main la rose d'un rouge éclatant et en respira l'odeur enivrante. Elle caressa le familier ruban noir qui entourait la tige de la fleur. La rose avait été posée sur une lettre. Elle fut étonnée car c'était la première fois qu'Il lui écrivait. C'était étrange, se dit-elle, car depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il ne lui avait jamais adressée de missives. C'était les autres qui recevaient des lettres toujours pleines d'ordres et de menaces.

Elle n'avait jamais vu son écriture. Pour ''Le Triomphe de Don Juan'', c'était le chef d'orchestre Rayer qui avait recopié les paroles de l'opéra.

L'enveloppe lui était adressée. Les lettres de son nom étaient tracées d'une écriture inclinée et régulière. Elle était scellée d'un sceau qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il portait les initiales 'E.G.'. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et s'empara de la lettre qu'elle renfermait. Deux mots étaient inscrits de la même écriture: _''Sois heureuse''_.

_**Alors vous aimez ou pas ? Que pensez-vous des réactions de Raoul et de sa famille? J'attends toujours vos avis, vos questions, vos commentaires! Merci d'avance!**_


	11. Chapitre 11: Une future mariée

**Chapitre 11: Une future mariée**

Christine se saisit lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle était assise sur le bord de son lit, la lettre dans une main, la rose dans l'autre. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé alors qu'on l'attendait en bas. Raoul était venu la chercher. Elle se sentait fautive même si elle n'était coupable de rien. N'étant pas chez elle, n'ayant aucun endroit où garder ces objets cachés, elle demanda à son fiancé de patienter quelques instants. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et jeta la rose, la lettre et l'enveloppe dans l'âtre. Un feu avait été allumé par un domestique lorsqu'on lui avait amenée la robe.

Les joues en feu, elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à Raoul. Un large sourire s'étirait sur son visage. Il ne pouvait cacher la joie qu'il avait de vivre l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Christine referma vivement la porte derrière elle. Elle se sentait comme une enfant venant de faire une grosse bêtise. Elle se trouva stupide après coup d'avoir brûlé les derniers souvenirs qu'Il lui avait envoyé. Elle aurait dû se rappeler que Raoul, ne voulant pas découvrir la robe, ne serait pas entré dans sa chambre. Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit, rendit à son fiancé son sourire, lui prit le bras qu'il lui tendait et ensemble, ils descendirent rejoindre la famille de Raoul.

Il la mena jusqu'au bureau de Georges de Chagny. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Christine fut frappée par le contraste entre l'homme froid d'il y avait quelques heures et le bonhomme jovial qui se tenait devant eux.

« - Alors, Mlle Daaé, mon fils vous a annoncé la grande nouvelle: je consens à vos épousailles. Votre père était un homme prévoyant et qui vous aimez encore plus profondément que je ne l'aurai cru.

- Je vous remercie pour votre bonté, Monsieur le Vicomte.

- C'est naturel. Maintenant, nous avons quelques détails à régler. Raoul m'a averti que vos fiançailles avaient eu lieu il y a trois mois mais la bonne société n'étant pas informé, il nous faut donc les réitérer. La semaine prochaine nous organiserons une réception pour les fêter dignement et vous présenter au beau monde. Votre mariage aura lieu fin avril donc après un petit délai de trois mois.

- Où logerais-je entre temps? Demanda Christine. Je sais que je ne peux rester sous le même toit que Raoul mais je n'ai nulle part où vivre. Il faudrait voir avec Mme Giry pour...

- Non, non, ma petite Lotte, tu ne logeras pas chez Mme Giry, la coupa gaiement Raoul.

- Vous avez fait une grande impression sur la Comtesse de Noailles, tout à l'heure, mon enfant, lui dit le vicomte. Étant seule jusqu'au début de l'été, la comtesse vous fait l'honneur de vivre chez elle. Pour votre bien, elle vous donnera des conseils sur les règles régissant la vie de notre société, telle que l'étiquette. Mais vous verrez cela plus avant avec elle plus tard.

- Que deviens Mme Giry? Insista Christine.

- Elle loge pour l'instant chez une connaissance avec sa fille et malheureusement elle m'a fait part qu'elle ne pouvait vous héberger, ne voulant abuser de l'hospitalité de son ami. Elle vous prie à son bon souvenir et vous souhaite d'être heureuse. De plus, je viens de lui trouver une place dans une école de danse à la périphérie de Paris. Elle aura fort à faire et ne pourra s'occuper de vous, je le crains. Étant bientôt vicomtesse, il est bien sûr hors de question pour vous de reprendre votre activité de ballerine. Vous n'aurez plus utilité de cela pour subvenir à vos besoins. »

La jeune femme comprit qu'elle ne pourrait revoir sa mère de substitution avant longtemps. Cela la chagrinait énormément. Elle ne répliqua pas, ne voulant gâter l'humeur du vicomte. Il avait bien fait comprendre au jeune couple que les décisions étaient prises uniquement par lui. Il ne fallait pas tenter le Diable. La providence était de leur côté, autant la garder.

« Si vous le permettez, Père, nous allons rejoindre la comtesse et Mère. Elles attendent Christine avec impatience. »

Ils saluèrent le vicomte et prirent congé de lui. Ils se rendirent main dans la main au salon de réception de la vicomtesse. Les choses avaient si vite changé en quelques minutes. La vicomtesse embrassa Christine chaleureusement. Elle lui confia son grand soulagement suite à la décision de son époux.

« Jamais je n'ai vu mon fils aussi heureux. Le bonheur que vous lui procurez vaut tout l'or du monde. Pour cela, vous faites déjà partie de la famille, mon enfant. »

La comtesse s'approcha à son tour et félicita le futur couple.

« Je ne regrette pas d'être venue vous rendre visite, ma chère Eugénie. Lorsque je suis arrivée, je me doutais que Mlle Daaé et vous me cachiez quelque chose. Un mariage d'amour, c'est tellement rare de nos jours! N'est-ce pas Eugénie? »

La vicomtesse acquiesça d'un sourire gêné. Malgré le rang social, la comtesse était une personne franche et extravertie et ses manières n'étaient pas toujours du goût de tous et notamment de Georges de Chagny. Mais sa bonne humeur et son intelligence subjuguaient le tout Paris et personne n'osait lui trouver à redire.

« Ma chère Mlle Daaé, dit Émilie de Noailles, je me fais une joie de vous accueillir chez moi. Nous allons pouvoir nous atteler aux préparatifs de votre mariage. Trois mois passent très vite, vous savez. Je suis sûre que nous allons devenir les meilleures amies du monde! »

Christine la remercia de tout son coeur.

« - Cela me fait plaisir. La vie à Paris est souvent monotone et un peu d'imprévu ne fait pas de mal. Nous allons rentrer chez moi nous remettre de toutes ces émotions, voulez-vous? D'un autre côté, je sais qu'Eugénie et votre fiancé ont fort à faire à présent.

- Je dois chercher mes affaires dans ma chambre, dit Christine.

- Un domestique va te descendre ta robe, lui répondit Raoul. »

En elle-même, la jeune femme se sentit soulagée d'avoir brûlé les traces du Fantôme. Elle ne voulait pas que Raoul le sache. Il était si tendre avec elle. Il était inutile de le contrarier et de gâcher ce moment qu'ils avaient tant attendu.

« - Quand nous reverrons-nous, Raoul?

- Certainement demain, petite Lotte. Je viendrai te rendre visite au Manoir de Noailles, si la comtesse me le permet, bien sûr.

- En tant que chaperon de Christine, vous avez mon accord. Mais vous ne devrez pas accaparer trop longtemps votre fiancée. Comme elle n'a aucune garde-robe, je songe déjà à l'emmener chez ma modiste demain, pour vous la rendre encore plus belle.

- Vous ne pourrez rien faire qui me la rendrait plus belle qu'elle ne l'est déjà, comtesse. »

Christine rougit sous les compliments. Raoul, convenance oblige, la salua d'un baise-main et elle prit congé des de Chagny, escortée de la comtesse.

OooOoOoOoOoO

La semaine précédant la réception fêtant leurs fiançailles passa à la rapidité de l'éclair pour Christine. La comtesse de Noailles la considérait comme sa protégée. Cette dernière s'inquiétait de l'aspect financier. Toutes ses nouvelles tenues étaient si coûteuse que jamais Raoul ne pourrait la rembourser. Émilie se moquait d'elle. Elle avait assez d'argent pour se permettre d'habiller Christine comme une vraie poupée et elle ne s'en privait pas. Elle aimait la jeune ballerine pour sa candeur et sa fraîcheur. Elle aurait aimé avoir une fille qui lui ressemble.

Les cours de maintien avaient été inutiles. La rigueur des exercices de Mme Giry avait conféré à la jeune fille un port majestueux. Christine se montrait une élève assidue lors de l'apprentissage de l'étiquette à table. La réception étant donnée en son honneur, tous les yeux seraient rivés sur elle et la vicomtesse de Chagny avait espéré qu'avec l'appui de son amie, aucune fausse note de la part de la nouvelle fiancée ne permettrait de faire jaser ni de faire regretter à son époux d'avoir accepté cette union. Émilie de Noailles ne se faisait aucun souci pour Christine car, dans Paris, son remplacement de la Carlotta quelques temps auparavant avait été fort remarqué. Et cela n'étonnait personne que le jeune vicomte de Chagny se soit épris de cette nouvelle cantatrice.

Le soir de la réception, Christine était très nerveuse. La comtesse vint la rejoindre dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle se faisait coiffer par une femme de chambre.

« Vous êtes un diamant brut, ma chère, que nous avons magnifiquement taillé en une seule semaine. C'est à faire mourir de jalousie le plus talentueux des orfèvres, la complimenta Émilie. »

Christine aussi se trouvait splendide dans sa robe d'un rose pâle. Ses cheveux étaient d'habitude relâchés du fait de ses boucles mais la domestique de la comtesse avait fait des prouesses à force d'épingles à cheveux. Un magnifique chignon s'élevait au-dessus de sa tête et quelques anglaises relâchées donnaient à sa coiffure un air noble sans sévérité. Raoul lui avait offert une parure de rubis, lorsqu'il était venu lui rendre visite le lendemain de son emménagement et Christine avait choisi sa robe pour qu'elle s'accorde avec ce précieux cadeau.

Malheureusement, Christine, qui avait eu l'espoir de voir Raoul tous les jours, avait été déçue. Ce dernier n'était pas revenu lui rendre visite mais il lui écrivait quotidiennement pour lui parler de l'avancée des préparatifs de la réception. La jeune femme était attristée de cet éloignement. Le Manoir de Noailles était sur la route de Versailles à l'écart de Paris. Les dizaines de kilomètres qui séparaient le jeune couple était un frein à leurs retrouvailles. Par chance, la comtesse avait tout fait pour occuper Christine, la menant dans les meilleures boutiques de Paris. Elle avait également veillé à ne pas passer par le quartier de l'opéra pour ne pas que la jeune fille devienne mélancolique. En fait, Émilie avait agi sur demande de Raoul. Ce dernier lui avait remis un pli lors de sa visite avec quelques demandes qu'il lui priait de bien vouloir exécuter pour lui. En autre, ne pas passer près de l'opéra, ni parler du passé de Christine là-bas. Le vicomte semblait vouloir protéger sa fiancée et Émilie espérait que cette surprotection affective n'étouffe pas Christine. Mais elle savait que l'amour de jeunesse est toujours extravagant. Elle préférait ne pas s'interposer face aux exigences de Raoul car cela ne la concernait pas.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'Hôtel de Chagny, toute la façade était éclairée et les fiacres s'accumulaient devant l'entrée. La comtesse sourit à Christine.

« J'ai préféré attendre que la plupart des invités soit déjà arrivé. Votre entrée sera d'autant plus grandiose. Il est toujours bien d'arriver en retard dans ce genre d'occasion. Au moins, tout le monde se pressera pour vous saluer. Je vous ai épargné une attente interminable où les premiers arrivés restent là à vous dévisager des pieds à la tête. Entrons dans l'arène maintenant. »

Christine fut soulagée de la présence de la comtesse à ses côtés. Cette dernière avait raison. Les invités se précipitèrent pour la saluer une fois que Georges de Chagny fit les présentations officielles, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Christine eut soudain une réminiscence de la première d' ''Hannibal'' où elle avait été le centre d'attention. Elle avait l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. Raoul vint à sa rencontre en dernier. Ses yeux brillaient, il était subjugué par la beauté de sa promise.

Christine était enfin heureuse. La soirée se déroulait merveilleusement bien. Un petit bal était donné avant le dîner et le jeune couple ouvrit la danse par une valse.

« - Je t'aime, ma petite Lotte.

- Moi aussi, Raoul. Te souviens-tu, il y a des années de cela, Père jouait pour les soirées de réception...

- Nous nous cachions sous les tables et tu voulais être comme les grandes dames.

- Oui.

- Je crois que ton souhait s'est réalisé. La seule chose qui me chagrine c'est que ne n'est pas moi qui t'ai offert cette robe.

- Tu te rappelles de cela également? Fut étonné Christine.

- Ma chérie, même une seule seconde avec toi ne s'oublie pas. »

Lorsque le dîner fut servi, Christine suivit scrupuleusement les leçons de la comtesse. Elle prit exactement le bon verre, la bonne fourchette, le bon couteau, la bonne cuillère au bon moment. Tout cela sous l'oeil critique du père de Raoul et celui, amusé, d'Émilie. A la fin du repas, Raoul se leva et fit tinter son verre avec son couteau.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis heureux de vous avoir eu parmi nous ce soir. Vous avez découvert celle qui fait battre mon coeur depuis ma plus tendre enfance et malgré tout l'amour que je lui porte, je ne croyais pas possible de pouvoir l'aimer de plus en plus chaque jour. »

Tout le monde soupira d'attendrissement.

« Aussi, aujourd'hui, nous fêtons nos fiançailles mais il manque une chose pour les concrétiser. »

Il sortit de table, longea les invités et se rapprocha de la place de Christine. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui tendit un écrin. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une bague dorée sertie d'un superbe diamant étincelant.

« - Raoul, elle est magnifique.

- Cette bague est dans notre famille depuis plusieurs générations. Ma mère t'en fait le présent.

- Mais, vicomtesse, c'est trop d'honneur. Vous devriez la garder, dit Christine embarrassée.

- Cela me fait plaisir. Il est de mon devoir de la transmettre à mon tour à ma future belle-fille, répondit la vicomtesse de Chagny. »

Christine était touchée de ce geste. Raoul la lui passa à son annulaire gauche et lui fit un baise-main. Tout le monde applaudit. Cette bague était très différente de celle qu'ils avaient choisi chez Swarovski en octobre dernier. Elle ne l'avait jamais porté à son doigt mais autour de son cou pour que le secret reste entier. Cette bague avait été le symbole du triangle que le Fantôme, le vicomte et elle avaient formé; un signe de rivalité entre les deux hommes, comme si cette bague avait représenté le coeur de Christine.

A présent, la bague des de Chagny à son doigt, elle comprenait réellement l'engagement d'une vie qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre. Elle en éprouvait de la joie mais aussi un peu d'appréhension. Toutes les futures mariées doivent ressentir cela, se dit-elle.

_**J'attends vos reviews! D'ailleurs un grand merci à PiratePink pour ses reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de votre histoire...**_


	12. Chapitre 12: Spleen

**Chapitre 12: Spleen**

« - Je suis désolé, mon amour, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai exactement à Paris.

- Raoul, tu m'avais promis d'être toujours près de moi. Un mois! Cela sera interminable.

- Tu as la compagnie de la comtesse de Noailles. Tu ne t'ennuieras pas avec les préparatifs du mariage. Ne sois pas triste, Christine. Cela me déchire le coeur de te laisser mais j'ai promis à mon père de l'accompagner à Londres pour régler avec Lord Lancaster l'annulation de la promesse de mariage avec sa fille. Je me dois de réparer cette erreur. J'en ai fait le serment. De plus, mon père a décidé de me me préparer à la succession de ses affaires. Même si j'ai un titre de noblesse, il faut que je sois capable de mener correctement nos entreprises pour que nous puissions vivre confortablement. Je reviendrai vite car tu me manques déjà. »

Tel avait été leur premier sujet de dispute, le lendemain de la réception à l'Hôtel de Chagny. Raoul était informé, depuis l'accord de son père pour leur mariage, qu'il devait se rendre en Angleterre et Christine lui en voulait de le lui avoir caché.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Le mois de février avait fait place au mois de mars et déjà les prémices du printemps s'annonçait. La jeune femme était déprimée depuis l'absence de son fiancé, malgré leur correspondance quotidienne. La solitude lui pesait. Même la comtesse ne parvenait pas à la distraire. D'ailleurs, cette dernière s'absentait souvent à l'Hôtel de Chagny pour organiser avec la vicomtesse le mariage si bien que Christine ne pouvait s'occuper de rien. Elle devait rester au Manoir de Noailles où les professeurs particuliers se succédaient: latin, anglais, allemand et même mathématiques.

Le vicomte de Chagny ayant craint que l'éducation de sa belle-fille fut délaissée au profit de la danse, il voulait qu'elle profite de son temps libre pour terminer son accomplissement et aider au mieux son fils dans la gestion de leur future maison.

Émilie de Noailles sentait que son amie s'éteignait de jour en jour. Elle ne souriait presque pas. Aussi la sortit-elle de ses pensées, alors que Christine faisait semblant de lire dans la bibliothèque.

« Venez, ma chère, je crois avoir une surprise pour vous, dit la comtesse. »

Christine posa son volume de Cicéron sur la table et suivit Émilie jusqu'à son salon de musique. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'y trouvait déjà.

« Je vous présente, Monsieur Carnet, professeur de musique et de chant! Cela sera certainement plus agréable que votre latin! Dit-elle en laissant Christine avec son nouveau professeur. »

Elle le salua. Monsieur Carnet était un homme grand et sec. Il savait que Christine avait des dons presque naturels pour le chant et il lui demanda si elle voulait s'exercer. Elle acquiesça aussitôt, trop heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau chanter. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis la fin de l'opéra. Elle n'avait même pas oser chanter la moindre note. Le manoir possédait des pièces si grandes que sa voix se répercutait en écho lorsqu'elle parlait. Sa nature discrète n'avait pas voulu incommoder la comtesse. Car bien que celle-ci lui avait montrée son admiration pour sa voix, elle ne lui avait, depuis, jamais demander de chanter pour elle.

Monsieur Carnet s'installa au piano à queue et commença à chauffer la voix de la jeune femme avec des vocalises. Elle ne s'était pas entraînée depuis longtemps. L'Ange ne lui avait plus donné de leçons depuis le spectacle d' ''Il Muto''. Cependant, les notes vinrent avec fluidité. Son nouveau professeur avait une façon différente de lui faire cours et sa manière d'enseigner était très monocorde et ennuyeuse. Rien à voir avec son Ange qui, malgré sa sévérité et sa rigueur, savait la pousser dans ses retranchements les plus insoupçonnés. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, Monsieur Carnet la félicita et lui confia qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas grand chose à lui apporter. La jeune femme avait un talent pour l'opéra et il n'avait pas les compétences qui lui convenaient. Christine le savait très bien et n'en fut pas déçue. Ce qui la chagrinait, c'était le fait qu'elle n'avait pris aucun plaisir à chanter et cela la déstabilisait.

Avait-elle changé au point de ne plus aimer cela?

Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle ne remonterait plus jamais sur une scène?

Monsieur Carnet vit son désappointement et lui demanda si elle savait jouer d'un instrument. Elle lui répondit la négative. Christine aurait aimé jouer du violon comme son père mais son professeur lui répliqua que les dames jouaient d'habitude du piano. Elle se résigna alors à prendre des cours de piano. M. Carnet lui apprit les règles de base, la différence entre les touches blanches et noires, l'utilité des pédales. Il lui montra une partition simple pour qu'elle joue à une main et fut surpris lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle ne connaissait pas le solfège.

« Comment avez-vous appris à chanter juste, alors? lui demanda-t-il. »

Elle ne put que lui répondre que son ancien professeur avait une autre façon de lui apprendre. D'après lui, elle avait une oreille exceptionnelle, ce qui la dispensait de solfège. Cette excuse suffit. M. Carnet n'aurait pas pu comprendre que son ancien mentor lui avait enseigné le chant, caché dans l'ombre durant dix ans, ce qui avait rendu l'apprentissage du solfège impossible et inutile.

Depuis, elle avait cours de piano et de solfège avec M. Carnet trois fois par semaine.

Raoul revint d'Angleterre huit jours plus tard. Il était heureux que tout se soit bien passé. Lord Lancaster ne s'était pas fâché outre mesure qu'il se désengage de la promesse de mariage car, d'après lui, il n'en avait fait qu'une simple suggestion à Georges de Chagny. Le jeune vicomte avait appris les rudiments des nombreuses tractations que son père menait outre-atlantique.

Christine fut comblée d'enfin pouvoir le revoir. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la consoler et lui remonter le moral. Émilie était également heureuse du retour du vicomte car sa protégée se morfondait, même si elle essayait de rien laisser paraître. Elle était devenue de plus en plus pâle en un mois de temps et ne mangeait presque rien. La comtesse avait compris que la jeune fille était d'un naturel doux et mélancolique.

Raoul la sortit de cette sphère avec son retour mais il ne put rendre visite à Christine que deux fois par semaine. Alors, doucement, celle-ci replongea dans une tristesse sombre. Émilie de Noailles pria pour que le mariage arrive au plus tôt et que son amie, visiblement si attachée à Raoul, puisse enfin reprendre goût à la vie.

OooOoOoOoOoO

Christine marchait à l'aveuglette. La voix qu'elle entendait se faisait de plus en plus proche. Elle courait presque maintenant pour rejoindre ce son de ténor fascinant, son Ange. Elle courait, courait à perdre haleine. Elle avait tant voulu entendre cette voix mais ce qu'elle voulait par dessus tout c'était revoir le visage de son possesseur. Il était en train de chanter pour elle. Il l'appelait et entonnait son nom. Elle pleurait car elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Elle voulait crier, lui dire qu'elle était là mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Soudain, la musique cessa et la lumière se fit. Elle se tenait dans ce qu'elle reconnut être le hall d'entrée de l'Hôtel de Chagny. Raoul l'attendait devant l'escalier.

Christine s'éveilla en sursaut. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle transpirait. Malgré tout, elle s'enroula dans les couvertures et alors qu'elle essayait de se rendormir, elle se mit à sangloter.

Toutes les nuits, depuis le départ de Raoul, elle faisait ce rêve. Ce rêve qui la hantait et l'obsédait, même dans la journée. Cela avait été une chimère que de prier pour que le retour de son fiancé mette un terme à ce cauchemar. Raoul était revenu et cela n'avait rien changé.

_**Alors vos avis?**_


	13. Chapitre 13: Le mariage

**Chapitre 13: Le mariage**

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous (si il y a des hommes qui lisent cette histoire, je les en remercie!). Voilà peut-être un chapitre que vous attendez avec impatience. Et pour vous faire plaisir, nous allons d'abord retrouver notre cher et tendre Erik...**_

Erik tenait le morceau de journal entre ses mains. Il avait tellement lu et relu l'article concernant l'annonce du mariage de Christine et du vicomte qu'il le connaissait par coeur. Le papier était froissé après si souvent être passé entre ses doigts.

Le jour fatidique était arrivé. L'aube du samedi 30 avril 1871 avait pointé. Il ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou en pleurer.

C'était uniquement grâce à lui si elle épousait Raoul. Il avait modelé son bonheur en annihilant le sien. Si il n'avait pas payé la dot, elle n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre que de revenir vers lui. Et il ne l'avait pas fait.

Lorsque Marie Giry était venue lui confier que les fiançailles de Christine étaient fortement compromises par Georges de Chagny, il avait agi impulsivement. Il avait envoyé Mme Giry avec l'argent nécessaire pour l'établissement de la jeune fille. Il voulait être soulagé de cette obsession qui le consumait. Il voulait vivre tranquille et ne plus jamais entendre parler d'elle. Cependant, il avait voulu qu'elle sache que son bonheur futur n'avait dépendu que de lui et non de la famille de Chagny. Il avait donné à la chorégraphe la robe de mariée qu'il avait jalousement choyé pendant tant d'années, ainsi qu'une lettre et un dernier souvenir de lui.

Inconsciemment, il avait espéré que Christine, en comprenant l'identité de son bienfaiteur, serait prise de remords et revienne vers lui. Ce soir-là, il avait eu cette folle espérance et il l'avait attendu près de l'Hôtel de Chagny.

Les manies du Fantôme de l'Opéra étaient difficiles à effacer et lorsqu'elle était sortie accompagnée d'une autre femme, il avait eu l'intention de suivre leur fiacre. Mais Erik Giry prit le chemin opposé et s'enfuit chez lui.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il n'était pas ressorti. Il vivait cloîtré dans ses appartements. Il avait laissé les fenêtres condamnées par des planches en bois et gardé les rideaux tirés jour et nuit, vivant dans l'obscurité. Deux lampes à huile lui apportaient un peu de lumière. Il n'avait jamais vécu à la lumière du jour et il se sentait mieux ainsi.

Trois mois qu'il avait lutté pour se désintoxiquer de cette passion qui l'avait détruit. Il avait cru devenir fou, comme un alcoolique à qui on refuse un verre d'absinthe. Christine avait été une drogue pour lui pendant dix ans et le sevrage brutal avait été terrible.

Marie avait essayé de lui venir en aide. Mais il avait besoin de solitude. Il l'entendait derrière sa porte, l'appelant, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Il ne lui répondait pas. Même Meg avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui. Elle lui apportait son repas chaud tous les jours mais elle devait laisser le plateau devant la porte. Il ne lui ouvrait pas. Il attendait de l'entendre s'éloigner pour se nourrir, lorsqu'il mangeait...

Pourtant, il aurait aimé savoir si elles allaient bien mais il ne se sentait pas la force de leur parler.

La seule chose qu'il avait voulu, c'était tuer, tuer pour apaiser cette rage qui sourdait en lui. Puis, à force d'être resté allongé des heures sur son lit, dans le silence et le noir complet, à attendre que cette obsession sorte de son être, la rage, les regrets s'étaient envolés peu à peu.

Lorsqu'il s'en sentit la force, il sortit de sa chambre, après avoir repris une allure convenable. Il avait vécu plus de deux mois comme un animal sauvage. Il ne se rasait plus, ne portait plus son masque, ne s'occupait plus de lui. Il avait finalement repris soin de son apparence et avait porté son masque, son compagnon d'une vie, à nouveau.

Au moment où Meg arrivait avec son repas, il ouvrit la porte sur elle. Elle en fut tellement saisi qu'elle lâcha le plateau qui s'écrasa au sol. Elle resta pétrifiée. Non par la vision d'Erik en lui-même mais par le fait qu'il était sorti de sa léthargie si brusquement. Mme Giry, en entendant le fracas, avait accouru pour en connaître la cause. Elle avait été morte d'inquiétude en constatant l'attitude d'Erik. Elle avait peur qu'à tout moment il commette une bêtise. C'était mal le connaître. Certes, les idées noires l'avaient envahi, au début, mais il se savait incapable de les mettre à exécution. Il était passé par tellement d'épreuves tout au long de sa vie que, si il avait eu un esprit faible, il ne serait plus de ce monde depuis longtemps.

Il était peu à peu sort de sa coquille et s'était ouvert sur le monde extérieur. Il continuait à rester dans ses appartements mais acceptait, maintenant, que Meg lui apporte son repas dans son salon. La jeune fille était toujours intimidée par lui. Elle restait sur ses gardes. Il comprenait sa réaction mais, pour se faire pardonner sa faute, il prit l'effort de la convier à rester avec lui le temps qu'il déjeune. Ils avaient lié connaissance.

Le problème était que Meg n'était guère bavarde et Erik n'aimait pas se confier. Le résultat d'une vie sous l'emprise protectrice de Marie Giry lui avait répondu Meg, alors qu'il lui avait exposé leur problème de communication. Il en avait ri. C'était la première fois qu'il avait ri depuis bien longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'il n'aurait su dire quand. Meg fut surprise de sa réaction mais elle rit avec lui de bon coeur. Il était content de pouvoir réapprendre à vivre grâce à elle.

Mme Giry était absente toute la journée pour son nouveau travail à l'école de danse. Erik aurait préféré qu'elle arrête. Il avait placé une partie de son argent ce qui leur permettait de vivre convenablement sans le salaire de la chorégraphe. Mais elle avait refusé. L'argent gagné, elle s'en servait pour que Meg et elle soient indépendantes financièrement d'Erik. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir plus redevable encore que maintenant: il leur avait offert un toit.

Elle avait insisté pour que Meg ne travaille que quelques jours par semaine avec elle. Elle l'initiait à la mise en scène et aux leçons des jeunes élèves pour qu'elle puisse la remplacer le moment venu. Pendant son temps libre, Meg était chargée de veiller sur Erik.

Ce dernier lui avait demandé d'acheter le ''Journal de Paris'' quotidiennement. Il le lisait avec avidité pour trouver peut-être une note sur Christine et le vicomte.

Mme Giry et Meg n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de Christine depuis ses fiançailles. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Marie car si elle avait gardé le contact avec elle, elle savait qu'Erik la rencontrerait à nouveau. Cela n'était pas possible: il avait tellement souffert et mis de temps à se remettre.

Un soir d'avril, Marie rentra à la maison, la mine soucieuse. Meg l'interrogea sur la cause de son tracas et sa mère lui tendit une enveloppe d'un rose pâle adressée à Mme Giry et à elle. Elle l'ouvrit et lut la lettre de même couleur.

_« Vous êtes cordialement invité au mariage_

_de Mlle Christine Daté et Monsieur le Vicomte Raoul de Chagny_

_en l'église Saint-Germain le samedi 30 avril 1871. »_

« - Un valet m'a apporté cette lettre à l'école de danse. Selon lui, elle vient personnellement de Christine, lui dit Marie.

- Allons-nous y aller ? Demanda Meg, curieuse de ce que sa mère en pensait.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Tout dépend d'Erik Il faut peut-être l'informer mais j'ai peur qu'il réagisse mal. Il a fait tant d'effort pour s'en sortir. Je ne voudrai, pas que tout soit réduit à néant.

- Il n'est pas stupide, Mère. Il sait très bien que Christine, fiancée, le mariage aura forcément lieu un jour ou l'autre. C'est tout de même lui qui a permis leur union... »

A ce moment-là, Erik entra dans le salon qu'occupaient les deux femmes. Il posa sur la petite table devant elles le morceau de journal consacré aux deux amants.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Marie. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je le sais. Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera d'assister à ce mariage. J'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'elle va bien. »

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Mme Giry et Meg arrivèrent à l'église jouxtant le cimetière où Gustave Daaé reposait, à l'heure convenue. Elles avaient loué un fiacre pour s'y rendre. Erik y était allé par ses propres moyens. Marie n'était pas tranquille et avait demandé à Meg d'être vigilante tout au long de la cérémonie et de surveillait Erik: ce qu'il avait accordé à Christine , il pouvait aussi le lui reprendre.

Les invités étaient arrivés et se plaçaient déjà dans l'église. Mme Giry et sa fille s'aperçurent vite qu'elles étaient les seules connaissances de Christine à avoir été conviées. Tous appartenaient à la bonne société ou à la famille de Chagny. Elles se placèrent en retrait, au dernier rang.

La cérémonie commença. Raoul, richement vêtu, attendait au pied de l'autel. Il était au comble de la joie et ne le cachait pas. Les invités se turent lorsque l'orchestre entama la marche nuptiale.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée de l'église. Au dehors, le soleil resplendissait. Christine apparut alors, magnifique dans sa robe brodée de dentelle qui soulignait sa taille fine et élancée. Elle tenait un somptueux bouquet de fleurs blanches dans ses mains. Son voile lui masquait le visage. Elle avançait à pas lent, cadencé au rythme de la musique. Personne n'était à son côté pour lui tenir le bras. Seule la comtesse de Noailles la suivait quelques mètres en retrait.

Mme Giry ne cessait de poser son regard tout partout: entre les piliers, vers la sacristie, vers le confessionnal... Elle serrait nerveusement les pans de sa robe entre ses mains. Meg savait qu'elle avait peur qu'Erik apparaisse en pleine cérémonie. Il était imprévisible et capable de tout, en dépit de sa promesse de ne pas intervenir. Christine arriva à hauteur de Raoul et le prêtre commença l'office.

Une heure plus tard, vint le moment de l'échange des voeux. Mme Giry se raidit. Elle appréhendait ce moment décisif. Meg le comprit. Elle avait entraperçu aux portes de l'église un escalier qui devait mener au clocher. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère, l'intimant de sa calmer et se leva discrètement pour se diriger vers l'escalier. Ce dernier menait à un premier palier d'où une coursive longeait toute la largeur de l'église et passait sous une rosace. Le vitrail était si richement coloré et travaillé que les rayons du soleil qui le traversaient se transformaient en une myriade de couleur.

Là se tenait Erik, près de l'escalier, ses mains gantées posées sur la rambarde de pierre de la coursive.

« - Erik ? Chuchota Meg. »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Les voeux de Raoul venaient d'être prononcés. C'était au tour de Christine de parler. Erik était absorbé par la scène et Meg ne pouvait distinguer ses traits. Elle se tenait à sa droite et son masque cachait son visage.

Christine parla d'une voix lente et mesurée, répétant les mots du prêtre. Sa voix douce résonnait dans l'église. L'ecclésiastique demanda alors:

« Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. »

Les mains gantées d'Erik se resserrèrent sur la rambarde. Il aurait pu la briser tellement il y mettait de force. Meg sentit sa douleur et, doucement, elle posa une main sur la sienne. Erik, cependant, ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

« - Je ne vais pas m'interposer, je n'en avais pas l'intention. Ta mère et toi n'avaient pas à vous inquiéter.

- Je ne me soucie pas du bon déroulement du mariage. Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Tu sais, Erik, tu n'es pas seul. Plus maintenant. Nous sommes là pour toi. »

« Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Raoul souleva le voile de Christine. Celle-ci, le sourire aux lèvres, recueillit le baiser de Raoul.

Les larmes étaient difficiles à réprimer pour Erik. Si Meg ne s'était pas tenue près de lui, il ne sait s'il aurait réussi à rester immobile et stoïque face aux événements qui se déroulaient devant lui.

Quelle idée avait-il eu, pauvre fou!

Il s'en voulait d'être venu. La jalousie s'emparait de lui.

Que n'aurait-il donné pour être à la place du vicomte en cet instant!

Raoul, sans le savoir, lui était à jamais redevable et Erik regrettait amèrement de lui avoir offert son bien le plus précieux.

La cérémonie se termina.

« Nous allons rentrer à la maison. Nous t'attendrons, dit Meg. »

Erik acquiesça. Meg resserra sa prise sur sa main en signe d'encouragement et d'empathie. Elle s'en alla.

Les jeunes mariés redescendirent l'allée sous les yeux des invités et sous ceux d'Erik. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Christine. Il la connaissait bien depuis toutes ces années à l'observer dans l'ombre.

En trois mois, elle avait énormément changé, comme si l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux s'était éteinte. Elle était pâle, aussi pâle que la statue qu'il avait modelé à son image et des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Même si elle souriait à tous, Erik en était sûr: Christine n'était pas heureuse et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi...

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Christine, Madame la Vicomtesse Raoul de Chagny, descendait l'allée principale de l'église avec son époux. Elle se forçait à sourire. Tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité, elle l'avait obtenu. Elle s'était battue pour sa liberté, pour être la femme de Raoul.

Pourquoi n'éprouvait-elle donc rien en ce jour qui aurait dû être le plus beau de toute sa vie?

Depuis le début de la cérémonie, elle s'était sentie observée. Elle ne connaissait que très bien cette sensation. Ses yeux se portèrent instinctivement sous la rosace. Là, leurs regards se croisèrent. Son coeur s'arrêta de battre dans sa poitrine et elle se raidit. Raoul la regarda amoureusement et lui serra la main plus fortement. Christine lui afficha une mine qu'elle voulait la plus réjouie possible et ils continuèrent d'avancer.

Elle reporta brièvement son regard là où Il s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant. Il n'y avait plus personne. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé, si ce n'était pas une illusion ou son esprit qui lui jouait des tours.

Peut-être qu'à force de faire le même rêve chaque nuit devenait-elle folle?

Raoul et elle s'apprêtaient à sortir de l'église. Christine aperçut au dehors Meg et Mme Giry qui montaient dans un fiacre. Leurs présences, suite à son invitation, signifiait qu'Il avait été bien présent aussi.

Elle savait que son ancienne mère de substitution était liée à Lui. Il avait assisté au mariage qu'Il lui avait offert sur un plateau. Il ne l'avait pas totalement abandonné, malgré le choix qu'elle avait suivi. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'inconsciemment elle avait eu l'envie qu'il intervienne pendant la cérémonie.

S'était-elle fourvoyée?

Toujours est-il qu'à présent elle le sentait réellement à son annulaire gauche, le poids de son engagement envers Raoul.

_**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Je l'avoue, il est très difficile d'écrire sur les sentiments et la façon de penser d'Erik. Il est très difficile à cerner. Donc si certains trouvent qu'il n'a plus rien avoir avec le caractère du Fantôme de l'Opéra, je leur répondrai que sa vision des choses a beaucoup changé suite au baiser de Christine. J'aime faire évoluer les personnages et je veux que l'on suive leurs changements psychologiques. Erik, comme Christine, continuera donc d'évoluer par rapport à ce qu'ils étaient à l'opéra. Voilà pourquoi il a laissé le mariage se faire.**_

_**Si ce chapitre était centré sur le mariage, le prochain sera centré sur ce qui se passe le soir du mariage! Je vous laisse réfléchir à ce qui va se passer... ;D**_

_**Reviews, S'il vous plaît !**_


	14. Chapitre 14: Nuit de noces

**Chapitre 14: Nuit de noces**

Christine venait de terminer de s'habiller pour la nuit. Elle avait fini de brosser ses cheveux et ils reposaient en une cascade de boucles brunes le long de son dos. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Raoul à l'Hôtel de Chagny. Celle-ci avait été aménagée pour les jeunes époux: une coiffeuse avait pris place à côté d'un secrétaire. La décoration, comme les tentures et la tapisserie, avait été refaite pendant l'absence de Christine, pour accueillir le nouveau couple.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire à présent.

Devait-elle attendre Raoul ainsi ou bien devait-elle se mettre au lit ?

Elle savait très bien ce qu'il attendrait d'elle ce soir et, à cette pensée, elle fut prise de tremblements d'anxiété. Elle était au courant de la manière dont cela se passait. Depuis le début de sa vie à l'opéra, elle avait été le témoin des agissements de certaines filles du corps de ballet. Nombre d'entre elles, après les représentations, fréquentait des hommes venus les admirer sur scène. Certaines se faisaient payer leurs services, d'autres devenaient les maîtresses d'hommes fortunés qui les entretenaient. A leur retour, elles n'hésitaient pas à parler sans pudeur de leurs aventures nocturnes et lors de certaines fêtes données les soirs de première, les couples ne se donnaient même pas la peine de sortir de l'opéra.

La comtesse de Noailles, la veille, s'était permise de l'entretenir au sujet de la nuit de noces. Émilie était devenue l'amie de Christine. Les trois mois passés ensemble les avaient rapprochées et elle se sentait le devoir d'informer la jeune fille de ce qu'il se passerait.

A présent, Christine allait devoir remplir son devoir conjugal et elle était plus effrayée qu'un soir de première.

Elle en était encore à tergiverser, quand on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. »

Lorsqu'elle vit son mari ouvrir la porte, elle essaya de respirer profondément pour se calmer. Raoul était en chemise de nuit, lui aussi. Il semblait également nerveux, ce qui la soulagea un peu.

Il n'avait jamais connu d'autres femmes, préférant se réserver pour son épouse plutôt que de fréquenter des filles de joie, au grand désarroi de son père.

Il restait debout contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

« Bonsoir, Christine. La chambre te plaît-elle? Devons-nous apporter des modifications? Comme nous partons demain en voyage de noces, nous pouvons demander de rectifier certains détails si tu le souhaites. »

Raoul essayait de meubler le silence qui s'installait et de dissiper la gêne que tous deux éprouvait.

« Tout est parfait, Raoul. Il n'y a rien à changer, lui répondit Christine. »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient ensemble, il était entré dans le lit. Christine prit son courage à deux mains, se leva et alla le rejoindre.

« - Dois-je éteindre les lumières ou veux-tu que je les laisse allumer? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas. Fais comme tu le veux, lui dit-elle. »

Leur malaise tournait au ridicule.

Raoul éteignit alors la lumière qui brûlait du côté de son lit, puis il se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour éteindre celle qui se tenait du côté de son épouse. L'obscurité s'installa. Il resta pencher au-dessus d'elle et commença à lui embrasser le visage. Elle se laissa faire sans bouger.

Au fur-et-à-mesure, il devint plus entreprenant et entreprit d'explorer avec ses mains le reste de son corps. Puis, il retira sa propre chemise avec un peu de gaucherie. Christine se fit le devoir de retirer la sienne.

Elle sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Si fort qu'il aurait pu exploser. Cependant, les sensations de son corps n'étaient en accord avec ce qu'elles auraient dû être. Elle ne tremblait pas de désir mais de peur.

Sentant sa femme se crisper, Raoul s'arrêta et tenta de la rassurer.

« - Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Si tu le veux, nous pouvons attendre, si tu ne te sens pas prête...

- Tout va bien, lui dit-elle. »

Elle ne voulait pas blesser Raoul. Elle sentait qu'il la désirait et ne voulait pas gâcher cette nuit si importante. Les yeux de son mari brillaient d'une façon qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais connu.

Il entreprit de nouveau l'exploration de ce corps qui lui appartenait, à présent, et l'embrassa avec plus de fougue. Christine lui rendit ses baisers.

Alors qu'elle devint sienne, une douleur aigüe lui déchira le bas-ventre et elle ne put réprimer un cri de souffrance. Elle s'agrippa aux épaules de Raoul, espérant que cela passerait.

La comtesse l'avait avertie de cette douleur sourde qui se manifestait la première fois. Elle lui avait conseillée de se détendre et lui avait assurée que le plaisir viendrait après. Mais le désir ne vint pas. Elle ne pouvait que se focaliser sur le mal qu'elle ressentait.

Quelques minutes après, Raoul se retira, haletant et visiblement satisfait de lui.

« - Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien, mon chéri.

- Je t'aime, ma petite Lotte.

- Moi aussi, Raoul. »

Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et il finit par s'endormir contre elle.

Christine restait figée. Les pensées tournaient dans sa tête. Elle comprit soudain sa bêtise.

Quand Raoul l'embrassait, elle n'éprouvait pas de troubles mais juste de la tendresse à son égard. Comme une soeur aime un frère. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps...

Elle en était restée à éprouver pour lui un amour de jeunesse candide, pur et innocent. Alors que l'amour que Raoul lui portait avait évolué naturellement avec les années écoulées.

Elle l'aimait, elle n'en doutait aucunement. Mais pas de manière charnelle comme lui.

Tout s'éclaircit dans son esprit. Elle n'aimait pas Raoul comme elle aurait dû. Elle chérissait celui qui hantait ses rêves depuis ces derniers mois. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait réussi de cesser de penser à Lui. Voilà pourquoi elle se sentait mourir un peu plus chaque jour.

Le désir, elle l'avait connu à chaque étreinte qu'Il avait glissé contre sa peau, à chaque mot qu'Il avait prononcé pour elle. Il avait sur elle une telle emprise que dans son Royaume de Musique, elle se serait donnée à Lui sans la moindre retenue, sans la moindre pudeur, si Il le lui avait demandé.

Les chaînes qu'Il avait voulu faire sienne lui avaient paru trop lourdes à porter sur le moment mais elle comprenait, trop tard, que celles qui la liaient à Raoul étaient plus étouffantes encore. Elle ne voulait qu'être libre et, pourtant, elle s'était enchaînée dans ce mariage pas peur d'être seule, par peur de ne pas se sentir protégée.

La douleur qu'elle sentait en elle était toujours lancinante mais plus déchirante était celle qu'elle éprouvait en son coeur. Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement, son mari endormi près d'elle.

Elle aimait follement un fantôme et elle l'avait toujours aimé. Depuis le début.

Elle devrait maintenant passer le reste de sa vie en acceptant cette évidence.

_**J'ai déjà lu beaucoup de fics sur le Fantôme et la plupart considère Raoul comme un macho et un ''salaud'' dès le mariage. Pour ma part, je préfère penser qu'il était aussi innocent que Christine au départ (on ne peut pas lui attribuer tous les maux de la terre, non plus. Sinon pourquoi, Christine qui le connaît depuis un moment, l'aurait épousé!). Mais je tiens à vous rassurer, ne vous inquiétez pas lui aussi va évoluer avec le temps...**_

_**Des reviews sont indispensables, cette fois!**_


	15. Chapitre 15: Une attente interminable

**Chapitre 15: Une attente interminable**

Les volets donnant dans la chambre de Christine étaient fermés et malgré les fenêtres entrouvertes, aucun souffle d'air ne pénétrait dans la pièce.

Le mois de juillet 1876 s'annonçait caniculaire. En ce début d'après-midi, Christine était allongée sur son lit mais la chaleur suffocante l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'elle était confinée dans la chambre où elle avait passé sa première nuit à l'Hôtel de Chagny. L'été à Paris s'était révélé un vrai supplice.

Que n'aurait-elle donné pour se trouver à la maison sur la plage en Normandie, comme ils s'y rendaient tous les ans!

Mais Raoul lui avait ordonné de rester dans la capitale: il n'y avait qu'ici que les meilleurs médecins se trouvaient. De plus, dans son état, aucun déplacement ne lui aurait été permis.

Elle caressa machinalement son ventre proéminent. A huit mois et demi de grossesse, elle paraissait toujours très frêle. Elle avait failli perdre l'enfant au cinquième mois et après plusieurs jours à veiller sur elle et le futur bébé, le médecin lui avait recommandé de garder le lit jusqu'à sa délivrance. Elle aurait tellement voulu bouger, juste se promener mais Raoul et Eugénie de Chagny veillaient scrupuleusement à ce qu'elle respecte les consignes qu'on lui avait donnée.

Si son mari avait pu la mettre sous verre, il l'aurait certainement fait.

Depuis leur mariage, il avait cinq ans, Raoul n'aspirait qu'à ce que sa femme soit enceinte. Il l'espérait, non seulement, pour avoir des héritiers mais aussi pour que son épouse prenne le goût de vivre pleinement.

Christine joua avec le collier qu'elle portait à son cou, depuis sa lune de miel. Raoul lui avait offert ce pendentif orné d'un saphir taillé en forme de coeur: son cadeau de mariage, lui avait-il dit.

Les souvenirs affluèrent alors.

Elle se remémora son arrivée en Normandie. La maison se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de Deauville. Raoul avait pensé que ce serait le meilleur endroit pour un voyage de noces.

Christine était une personne si simple à vivre qu'elle ne s'était pas formalisée à vouloir partir à l'étranger. Ce qui comptait le plus pour elle, c'était le lien avec son passé, avec son père. Raoul lui avait fait la surprise de la destination et quand elle avait compris où ils se rendaient, elle avait pleuré de joie.

Il l'avait laissée redécouvrir tous les recoins de la maison. Chaque pièce lui rappelait un moment passé, une anecdote. Elle se souvenait de tout, malgré qu'elle n'ait passé que deux étés dans cette villa, accompagnée de Gustave Daaé pour divertir les de Chagny.

Le clou de la visite avait été le grenier où Raoul et elle, âgés de neuf et cinq ans, s'amusaient les jours de pluie à lire de vieux contes nordiques que le violoniste gardait toujours sur lui. Christine avait baigné dans ce folklore, afin de ne pas oublier ses origines scandinaves.

Le soir de leur arrivée, Raoul la mena au grenier. Il s'asseyèrent sur une vieille couverture et burent du chocolat, comme onze ans auparavant.. Puis, du fond de la pièce, il lui amena un vieux coffre. Christine l'avait ouvert et avait découvert les ouvrages que son père avait omis de reprendre avec lui, lorsqu'ils avaient dû retourner à Paris, sa maladie s'aggravant. Elle en avait pleuré de joie. Elle était si reconnaissante envers Raoul. Il essayait toujours de la combler. Elle avait ouvert le livre qu'elle préférait entre tous et s'était mise à lire son conte favori. Malgré les années, elle n'eut presque pas besoin de poser les yeux sur les pages, elle le connaissait encore par coeur. Raoul était resté allongé près d'elle. Quand elle arriva à la dernière page, le pendentif s'y trouvait, accroché à la reliure. C'était sa surprise finale.

Dans cette maison, elle se sentait apaisée et en sécurité, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Raoul se montrait énormément protecteur envers elle. Cette marque d'attention avait cependant ses revers. Lorsqu'ils se rendaient à Deauville, pour la soirée, Raoul décidait du spectacle qu'ils allaient voir. A son grand désespoir, ils n'allaient qu'au théâtre ou à des concerts symphoniques. Christine aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour retourner dans un opéra.

Si elle ne travaillait plus sa voix, elle avait continué ses exercices d'assouplissement de danse classique. Ella avait passé dix de sa vie à ne vivre que pour cela, elle voulait entretenir tout ce qu'elle avait acquis D'ailleurs, dans ses appartements de l'Hôtel, un endroit lui était réservé et on lui avait posé une barre pour qu'elle s'exerce.

Mais l'opéra lui manquait toujours terriblement. Christine n'avait osé qu'un an après leur lune de miel, à leur retour à Deauvile pour l'été, en parler.

« Pourrions-nous nous rendre à l'opéra? » Ella avait fait sa demande d'une toute petite voix, comme un enfant qui demanderait la lune pour son anniversaire. Raoul n'avait jamais reparlé du drame de l'incendie. Il avait semblé être choqué par sa requête et lui demanda si cela était bien nécessaire de ressasser de sombres leurs fiançailles, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de l'Opéra Populaire, comme si le sujet était devenu tabou. Mais il plia face à sa requête.

Le soir même, ils se rendirent au petit opéra de Deauville. Christine ne s'y était jamais rendue comme spectatrice. Elle découvrit tout avec des yeux nouveaux, celui d'une vicomtesse. Lorsque la représentation commença, les désirs sombres qu'elle avait enfoui réapparurent, comme si la plaie dans son coeur qu'elle avait mis un an à panser était restée béante, à peine cicatrisée. Ce n'était pas dans cette loge qu'elle voulait être mais sur scène et plus insidieusement, ce n'était pas Raoul qu'elle voulait près d'elle pour partager ce moment. Bouleversée, elle implora son mari de partir avant même la fin du premier acte. Raoul ne lui trouva rien à redire. Il lui donna son bras et ils partirent sur le champ. Il avait été sûr de sa réaction. Son épouse n'était pas encore remise de cette nuit traumatisante de 1871.

La mélancolie de Christine se fit de nouveau plus intense après cette sortie. Elle faisait tout pour être agréable à Raoul mais elle ne montrait de goût à rien, le laissant choisir pour elle. Comme si, pour elle, chaque jour était une attente interminable. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il espéra qu'elle tombe enceinte. Un enfant ne viendrait qu'illuminer sa vie. Il s'était malheureusement rendu compte que la joie de la jeune Christine s'était éteinte en même temps que son père et son enthousiasme en même temps que l'opéra. Il avait tout tenté mais il s'était avoué à lui-même qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour y remédier.

Leurs moments intimes étaient également brefs et sans chaleur. Si il ne s'était pas inquiété des réactions de sa femme dans un premier temps, il avait fini par comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes, elle se laissait faire mais sans aucune jouissance. Elle ne semblait remplir que les obligations que lui imposaient le mariage.

Il avait rempli ses promesses: il l'avait protégée, il l'avait guidée dans sa nouvelle vie. Avec la liberté que leur donnait le mariage, Christine l'avait accompagné dans tous ses déplacements. Il lui avait fait découvrir une bonne partie de l'Europe.

_Si tu vas au bout du monde, j'irai _(_anywhere you go, let me go too_), s'étaient-ils jurés.

L'ennui était que Christine, même à ses côtés, semblait souvent être à mille lieux de lui. Elle ne se confiait pas à lui. Les années avaient fait qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Dans la société, ils étaient connus comme le couple le plus solide et amoureux qui soit mais, en privé, cette image idyllique commençait à se craqueler.

Lorsqu'en 1874, Georges de Chagny décéda brutalement d'une crise d'apoplexie, Raoul reprit les affaires familiales. Il plongea à bras le corps dans ses obligations et ses affaires. Il partait souvent en déplacement et le travail devint florissant. Christine, à ce moment-là, ne l'accompagna plus. Elle séjournait à l'Hôtel de Chagny l'hiver et en Normandie l'été. Eugénie de Chagny, sa belle-mère, restait près d'elle. Elle étaient toutes deux d'un caractère aimable. Elles appréciaient chacune la compagnie de l'autre.

Christine fut extirpée de ses songes par un coup donné à la porte. Elle se redressa contre sa pile d'oreillers.

« - Entrez, dit-elle.

- Ma chère Christine, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Demanda la comtesse de Noailles. »

En cinq ans, Émilie était devenue une grande amie. Avec elle, elle pouvait un peu se confier et trouver du réconfort.

« - Bien.

- Vous n'avez jamais su mentir. Dites-moi la vérité.

- Pour tout vous dire, je me sens sur le point d'éclater, dit-elle en réprimant un sourire. Si cette canicule persiste, je crois que je vais fondre. De plus, je ne sais si après l'accouchement, je saurai à nouveau remettre un pied devant l'autre à force d'être cloîtrée dans ce lit.

- Voilà qui me semble plus réaliste qu'un simple 'bien', riait Émilie.

- Je ne veux pas me plaindre. Cet enfant, je me dois de le préserver au mieux. Raoul l'a tant attendu... »

Christine se rappela cette attente, chaque mois, qui se soldait par un échec, à chaque nouvelle menstruation. Elle savait que le peu de rapports que le couple avait n'arrangeait en rien la chose. Mais tout le monde commençait à se demander dans l'entourage des de Chagny, si la jeune vicomtesse n'était pas stérile. Aussi, cette dernière avait été ravie de se savoir enceinte. L'être qui grandissait en elle était l'espoir de pouvoir vivre autre chose que cette vie monotone et pleine de langueur dans laquelle elle s'enferrait.

« - On voit bien que ce ne sont pas les hommes qui enfantent! S'exclama Émilie. Je suppose aussi qu'il a des exigences entre une fille et un garçon!

- En vérité, il aimerait une fille, lui avoua Christine.

- Et vous, ma chère?

- Je veux juste que mon enfant aille bien. Pour le reste, je n'ai pas d'exigences.

- Je reconnais bien là votre doux tempérament, s'extasia la comtesse.

- Avez-vous fleuri la tombe de mon père, Émilie? Demanda Christine.

- Mon amie, comme vous me l'avez demandé, je le fais tous les dimanches. Bientôt, vous pourrez vous en charger vous-même à nouveau.

- Il n'y a rien de particulier au niveau du mausolée?

- Non, ma chère, il est entretenu par Pierre, le valet de votre époux, comme toujours.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je veux dire, Émilie. Personne d'autre ne fleurit sa tombe?

- Personne. Pourquoi? Un parent de votre père devrait la fleurir également? Lui demanda la comtesse intriguée.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Christine, embarrassée. »

Elle ne L'avait pas revu depuis son mariage. Elle avait embrassé l'espoir qu'Il se manifesterait à nouveau à elle. Voilà pourquoi elle avait pris des habitudes auxquelles elle ne dérogeait pas., dont celle tous les dimanches, après la messe, de se recueillir au cimetière Saint-Germain sur la tombe de Gustave Daaé. Elle y allait toujours seule. Raoul restait dans le fiacre à l'attendre, lui laissant ce moment de solitude dans le recueillement. Elle espérait toutes les semaines un signe de Sa part. Une simple rose pour lui montrer qu'Il était toujours en vie et qu'Il pensait à elle.

Mais depuis cinq longues années, aucune fleur, aucune apparition n'avait égayé son quotidien. Il avait tenu sa promesse de ne plus jamais interférer dans sa vie.

Elle avait écrit plusieurs fois à Mme Giry. Elle avait envoyé des lettres à la nouvelle école de danse qu'elle dirigeait mais elle n'avait jamais eu de réponses en retour. Elle était consciente de ce qu'avait été sa mauvaise conduite envers elle. Depuis l'invitation à son mariage, elle n'avait pu revoir Mme Giry et Meg. Elle ne savait pas où elles logeaient ni si elles allaient bien.

Elle avait voulu se rendre à l'école pour voir son ancienne directrice de ballet mais elle y avait toujours été empêchée par sa belle-mère ou par Raoul. Son mari, plus qu'elle, savait qu'inévitablement un lien avec Mme Giry signifierait le retour du Fantôme et cela il en était hors de question.

Christine vivait donc dans une cage, certes dorée, mais cela restait toujours une prison.

Alors qu'Emilie était occupée de lui raconter dans le détail la réception qu'elle avait donné la veille pour la fête nationale, Christine se plia en deux sous la force d'une contraction. Ce n'était pas la première de la journée. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait.

« - Christine, vous sentez-vous bien?

- Pouvez-vous appeler le docteur, Émilie, ainsi que mon mari? Je crois que le moment est arrivé. »


	16. Chapitre 16: L'ombre de Christine

**Chapitre 16: L'ombre de Christine**

« - Est-ce un garçon ou une fille?

- C'est un garçon, répondit Meg en lisant l'invitation au baptême du fils de Chagny. Ils l'ont appelé Raoul Georges Gustave de Chagny.

- Pauvre arrogant! S'emporta Erik. Je reconnais bien là la suffisance du vicomte. Faire passer le nom de ses propres aïeuls avant ceux de son épouse! Il n'aura de cesse de se vanter de son héritier!

- Erik, calme-toi.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, Meg Giry! »

Cette dernière baissa les yeux. Elle connaissait Erik suffisamment pour savoir qu'on ne pouvait rien exiger de lui. En cinq ans, elle avait fini par apprécier l'homme derrière le masque mais le Fantôme réapparaissait parfois dans ses colères soudaines et brutales. Lors de ces moments, comme maintenant, elle préférait s'effacer et le laisser seul.

Erik avait beaucoup changé depuis l'emménagement de la chorégraphe et de sa fille. Il avait appris à cohabiter avec des gens qui étaient conscients de sa présence, de son existence et qui se souciaient de lui. Il avait tellement eu l'instinct et l'habitude de rester caché, de vivre sa vie à travers celles des autres, comme une ombre.

La socialisation s'était avérée délicate mais possible. Meg et sa mère lui avaient accordé de l'importance. Il existait grâce à elles. Marie Giry s'était rachetée de l'avoir abandonné après la mort de son mari.

La seule chose à déplorer était que Meg était retenue en otage par sa mère pour le surveiller, pour éviter qu'il ne revoie Christine. Toutes les lettres reçues de la vicomtesse de Chagny avaient été brûlées immédiatement à l'école de danse. Meg avait vu sa mère les détruire les unes après les autres. Elle ne s'était pas sentie le courage d'en informer Erik, tout comme elle ne s'était pas sentie le courage d'avouer à sa mère qu'il se rendait tous les dimanches au cimetière Saint-Germain. Tous les trois formaient une famille mais Meg sentait qu'elle pourrait voler en éclats à tout moment, si les non-dits étaient découverts.

Au mariage de Christine, Erik avait été choqué par la transformation de la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Il avait été si intrigué qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'épier ses faits et gestes, d'autant plus qu'elle était toujours aussi morose à son retour de voyages de noces.

Il observait de l'extérieur l'Hôtel de Chagny, la nuit. Mais il ne pouvait rien distinguer. A l'opéra, tout était tellement plus simple mais en terrain inconnu et avec les chambres à l'étage, il ne pouvait pas correctement la surveiller.

Aussi, tous les dimanches, se cachait-il dans le mausolée de Gustave Daaé et il l'écoutait prier à haute voix, comme il l'avait fait en janvier 1871. Ils avaient pourtant changé depuis ce temps. Christine n'avait plus chanté la moindre note en se recueillant et lui ne s'était pas montré ni fait entendre.

Christine était une drogue pour lui et il savait à présent qu'il ne pourrait jamais se désintoxiquer d'elle. Cet espionnage dominical était sa seule raison de laisser les jours se succéder. Toujours, il était résolu à se dévoiler, lorsqu'elle arrivait dans l'allée où reposait Gustave Daaé. Dissimulé à l'intérieur du mausolée, il restait les yeux fermés à l'écouter, les poings serrés, comme si ce simple geste l'empêcherait d'exécuter ses plans.

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas songé à l'enlever! Aucune personne ne l'accompagnait jamais. Pas même Raoul. La tentation était forte. Elle était si proche de lui; un mètre, peut-être deux... Il n'avait qu'à tendre sa main pour la toucher, pour ressentir à nouveau cette peau contre la sienne. Lorsqu'elle parlait, son coeur s'emballait. Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle. Mais toujours, il parvenait à se contrôler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille.

Il passait alors la semaine à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de la revoir.

Le plus difficile à supporter étaient ces trois longs mois où les de Chagny partaient en Normandie, pour l'été ou quand ils partaient en voyage. Il tournait dans ses appartements comme un lion en cage, lorsqu'elle quittait la capitale. Bien qu'au fil du temps, Christine n'accompagnait plus Raoul et restait à Paris la majeure partie de l'hiver.

Il n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part, un geste qui lui montrerait qu'il lui manquait. Mais les années avaient passées égales à elles-mêmes, jusqu'au jour où Christine confia à son père sa grossesse. Il avait vu son corps se déformer un peu plus chaque semaine. La boucle était bouclée. Elle allait devenir mère et allait chérir un nouvel être.

Quelle place avait Erik dans sa vie à présent? Alors que lui n'avait qu'elle...

Raoul avait tout emporté au fil des ans jusqu'à sa voix de soprano qui s'était éteinte. Tout. Sauf la bague qu'elle lui avait rendu et qui reposait sur son coeur.

A l'approche de l'accouchement, il avait redoublé sa surveillance de l'Hôtel. Il avait guetté l'arrivée du médecin et de la sage-femme.

Lorsqu'il avait su que le moment était venu, il avait attendu, espérant, implorant pour que Christine n'ait pas de complications, qu'elle soit sauve.

Puis, son fils était né et elle avait fondé une famille. Il en était écoeuré... Le vicomte avait détruit en à peine cinq ans la créature qu'il avait mis dix ans à façonner. Il aurait aimé tuer Raoul de mille façons possibles.

Un jour, oui, un jour, il trouverait bien une raison de le tuer...

_**Un petit chapitre, je dois l'avouer mais dans le prochain, je vous réserve de nombreuses surprises...**_

_**Un peu de patience, vous savez que j'essaie d'updater tous les jours! ;D**_

_**Laissez-moi votre avis, dites-moi ce que vous pensez ou que vous aimeriez qu'il se passe. Alors, à vos reviews!**_


	17. Chapitre 17: Trahisons

**Chapitre 17: Trahisons**

« Non, Raoul, mon coeur, ne jouez pas avec l'abeille. Elle pourrait vous piquer! »

Le petit garçon de quatre ans se promenait dans le jardin de l'Hôtel de Chagny.

« - Christine, vous n'écoutez pas ce que je vous dis, se plaignait Émilie.

- Excusez-moi, Émilie, mais il est tellement imprudent qu'il va se faire mal...

- Vous devriez appeler sa nourrice. Nous devons parler de choses importantes.

- Madame Monier a demandé son congé pour la journée. Je peux m'en occuper toute seule.

- Vous détournez la discussion. Je sais que ce n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder mais... »

La comtesse de Noailles ne put terminer sa phrase. Christine était descendue dans le jardin car son fils pleurait après être tombé par terre.

C'était une belle journée de mai en cette année 1881 et la vicomtesse de Chagny aimait profiter du soleil annonçant l'approche de l'été sur la terrasse. Émilie appréciait ses après-midis à boire de la limonade avec son amie pendant que le petit Raoul jouait dans l'herbe.

Mais, aujourd'hui, elle devait se confier à Christine. Le secret qu'elle gardait était devenu trop lourd à porter.

Christine ramena à table son fils, dans ses bras, qui continuait à sangloter. Depuis sa naissance, elle le chérissait plus que tout autre être au monde. Elle le gâtait tant que le garçon devenait capricieux et avait un tempérament difficile.

« Vous devriez le rentrer, lui suggéra la comtesse. »

Christine se résigna à appeler une domestique pour que son fils prenne son bain avant le dîner. Il commença alors à s'agripper à sa mère avec une crise de larmes proche de l'hystérie. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à le calmer et dut elle-même le porter à sa chambre pour qu'il accepte de se laver. A son retour, Émilie semblait exaspérée.

« - Quand allez-vous vous montrer un peu plus sévère avec votre enfant?

- Raoul est un garçon fragile. Il est très sensible depuis la mort de sa grand-mère.

- Eugénie avait de l'autorité sur lui. Vous auriez dû prendre exemple sur elle.

- Ma belle-mère avait une façon de l'éduquer et moi une autre. Cela ne fait que quatre mois qu'elle est décédée. Il faut laisser à ce petit du temps. Je suis sûre qu'il finira par mieux se comporter.

- Et que dit votre mari à ce sujet? Demanda la comtesse. »

Christine leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà, Émilie était arrivée où elle voulait en venir...

« - Il me laisse gérer l'éducation de mon fils.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, vu que le vicomte n'est jamais chez lui.

- Il travaille, il gère les intérêts de notre famille.

- Et les siens par la même occasion...

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, dit Christine, qui feignait l'innocence.

- Je veux dire que même lorsqu'il séjourne à Paris, on ne le voit que rarement à vos côtés.

- Raoul et moi avons décidé, d'un commun accord, qu'il devait continuer à se rendre aux réceptions et aux dîners où nous sommes invités. En journée, il se rend à son club où ses amis et lui discutent affaires. Je préfère rester ici, pour m'occuper de mon fils. Je n'ai jamais eu trop de goûts pour les sorties.

- Mais vous n'allez même plus au théâtre!

- Je n'ai jamais eu de goût pour le spectacle.

- Pour une ancienne danseuse de ballet et cantatrice, cela m'étonnerait fortement!

- C'était dans une autre vie, Émilie. Il me semble que ce n'est pas moi qui ai vécu cela.

- Toujours est-il que si vous n'aimez plus le théâtre, votre mari en est toujours friand.

- Je sais qu'il a fait un don à la Comédie Française. Il est naturel pour lui de continuer à cultiver le goût des arts, comme le faisait son père avant lui.

- Je crois surtout qu'il cultive aussi le goût pour les artistes, en particulier les comédiennes.

- Émilie, pour l'amour du Ciel, venez-en au fait. Je sais que vous voulez me dire quelque chose mais vous ne faites que de vagues insinuations.

- Mon amie, c'est que j'ignore comment vous avouer ce que j'ai vu hier soir.

- Et où étiez-vous hier soir?

- A l'opéra. Le vicomte est venu accompagner de Justine Simeniot, une nouvelle comédienne de la Comédie Française. Le bruit circule qu'elle serait sa maîtresse. »

Christine eut soudain un vertige et elle s'accrocha à la table. Émilie se leva pour aider son amie.

« - Ma chère, il fallait que je vous tienne informer. Je suis désolée de vous infliger pareille épreuve.

- Ce n'est rien. Vous avez bien fait. Raoul a le droit d'être heureux. Il le mérite.

- Comment pouvez-vous réagir ainsi? S'outra Émilie.

- Et vous? Comment agissez-vous alors que le comte vous trompe sans vergogne? »

C'était la première fois qu'elles se disputaient. Christine s'en voulut de son attitude. Ce n'était pas à Émilie de payer pour les fautes de Raoul.

« - Je pensais que vous étiez assez attachée à votre époux pour ne pas le laisser souiller votre réputation.

- Je ne veux que le bonheur de Raoul. Si il le trouve avec une autre femme, c'est que je ne lui ai pas procuré autant d'amour que j'aurai dû, voilà tout.

- Ma chère, vous avez toutes les qualités pour faire de lui le plus heureux des hommes.

-A dire vrai, je le crains. Cela fait depuis la naissance de notre fils que nous faisons chambre à part. A ma demande. Je voulais m'occuper de mon bébé la nuit, lorsqu'il était nourrisson et mon mari avait besoin de sommeil. Il m'avait demandé d'avoir une nourrice pour la nuit mais j'ai refusé. Depuis, je n'ai pas réintégré la chambre conjugale. Je savais que je ne pourrai plus lui apporter ce qu'il voulait. Je ne suis pas stupide, Émilie. Je me doutais bien que, pendant ses voyages, il irait voir d'autres femmes et je suis certaine qu'il l'a fait. Mais je pensais qu'à Paris, il serait plus discret. »

Christine fut soulagée de pouvoir enfin se confier à quelqu'un. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis tellement longtemps. Même sur la tombe de son père, elle avait été incapable d'avouer l'échec de son mariage ainsi que les raisons de cet échec.

Maintenant, elle avait la réalité devant les yeux. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

« - Il semblerait que le vicomte lui ai offert un appartement à quelques pas du théâtre, cette semaine. Voilà pourquoi cela m'inquiète, Christine. Ce n'est plus une aventure d'un soir mais une liaison officielle, depuis hier. J'ai connu le même malheur que vous. J'en ai extrêmement souffert et j'ai agi comme vous. Je n'ai rien laissé paraître. Cela m'a brisée comme personne ne peut l'imaginer. Et à présent, à travers vous, je vois le même schéma se répéter. Je ne peux le supporter. Si vous avez besoin de vous confier ou d'épancher votre douleur, je suis là.

- Merci, Émilie. Vous m'avez toujours témoignée beaucoup de sollicitude et d'affection. Tout ira bien. Demain, je pars avec mon fils à la maison sur la plage, ainsi que Madame Monier. Raoul nous y rejoindra d'ici quelques semaines.

- Si je peux vous donner un conseil, ne laissez pas cette Mlle Simeniot s'installer trop rapidement. Discutez avec Raoul. Peut-être trouverez-vous ensemble un moyen de vous retrouver à nouveau. Essayez de sauver votre mariage, Christine. Il n'est pas encore trop tard. »

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Raoul était, comme de coutume, absent, ce soir-là. Christine avait dîné avec son fils et la comtesse de Noailles. Celle-ci partit rapidement pour laisser son amie méditer sur sa situation.

Christine s'était, tout de suite après le départ d'Émilie, rendue dans sa chambre. Elle avait renvoyée sa femme de chambre. Elle voulait être seule. Elle n'avait pas retiré sa robe. Elle avait juste détaché ses cheveux de son chignon et était occupée à les brosser, tout en réfléchissant.

Elle avait décidé d'attendre Raoul pour discuter avec lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se parler. Ils avaient fini par être des étrangers dans la même maison. De simples amis liés par un engagement à vie. Si quelqu'un était fautif, c'était bien elle.

Soudain, elle entendit du bruit dans les appartements de son mari, adjacents aux siens. Il était rentré et l'horloge indiquait minuit trente. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, sortit de sa chambre et alla frapper à celle de son époux.

Personne ne répondit. Elle frappa un peu plus fort. Toujours pas de réponse. Pourtant, elle entendait bien du bruit de l'autre côté. Raoul n'était pas seul apparemment. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'ait pas eu l'audace d'amener une femme chez eux. Elle se décidé à entrer quelque soit la scène à laquelle elle assisterait. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'elle vit, jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

« Ange de la Musique, non! Cria-t-elle. »

C'était Lui qui se tenait là, dans cette pièce. Il n'avait pas changé, malgré tant d'années. Toujours identique à Lui-même, comme dans ses rêves. Il portait un masque noir qui lui dissimulait la moitié supérieure de son visage. Pareil à celui qu'Il portait pour ''Don Juan''.

Comme un soir, dix ans auparavant, Il serrait une corde fermement dans ses mains et au milieu du noeud coulant se trouvait la gorge de Raoul.

« Christine, aide-moi, je t'en prie, supplia Raoul, d'une voix étranglée. »

Elle était tétanisée.

Que devait-elle faire?

Tout était sur le point de se répéter. Elle s'avança d'un pas mais le Fantôme l'en empêcha de sa voix rauque et glaciale.

« - Si tu avances encore, je le tue!

- Ange de la Musique, répéta Christine.

- Je n'accorde pas de deuxième chance. Ce soir, il va mourir de mes propres mains, comme cela aurait du se passer, il y a dix ans! Il ne te mérite pas. Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait! »

Christine ne pouvait rien faire. Rien à part chanter pour sauver Raoul. Elle se mit alors à chanter. Pour le Fantôme. Pour Raoul. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis une décennie mais les notes vinrent avec grâce et fluidité.

_Ange de la Musique, ne le tue pas!_

_Ange, je t'en conjure, viens à moi!_

« Aucune musique ne viendra m'empêcher de terminer ce que je suis venu accomplir, cette fois, Christine. Ni ta voix, ni un de tes baisers! »

Le Fantôme continuait à lui parler. Il ne chantait pas, comme il l'avait fait à l'opéra. Elle n'avait jamais eu de conversation avec lui qui ne soit chantée. Elle sut que si, physiquement, il n'avait pas changé, à l'intérieur de lui, il était différent.

Pourtant, Christine ne put s'empêcher de chanter, chanter ce qu'elle gardait au fond de son coeur. Elle n'écouta pas les suppliques du Fantôme qui lui demandait d'arrêter, ni le souffle heurté de Raoul qui commençait à étouffer. Elle chanta et sentit les chaînes autour d'elle s'évaporer.

_Dix à attendre ta venue_

_Me sentant mourir sans ta vue_

_Ce mariage, Ange de la nuit_

_N'a pas été brisé par lui!_

_Ange de la Musique, ne blâme que moi_

_Chaque jour je pensais à toi!_

_Ange de la Musique, pardonne-moi_

_Ma vie est vide sans toi!_

Erik avait desserré lentement son étreinte mortelle, pendant son chant.

Sa voix. Ce devait être une sirène pour l'envoûter à ce point. Il n'arrivait pas à ignorer ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Elle ne l'avait donc pas oublié.

Brutalement, il prit un vase qui se trouvait sur la commode près de lui et le brisa sur le crâne de Raoul. Celui-ci tomba inerte sur le tapis. Christine s'avança près de lui, retira la corde autour de son cou, vérifia qu'il n'était bien qu'évanoui. Le Fantôme n'avait pas bougé. Il se tenait toujours face à elle.

« Raoul a tout fait pour que je sois heureuse mais ce qu'il me manquait c'était toi.

_Mascarade, loups de papier qui paradent,_

_Mascarade, on est toujours incognito,_

_Mon Ange, je t'aime_, lui chanta-t-elle

_(Masquarade, paper faces on parade,_

_Masquarade, hide your face so the world will never find you_

_Angel, I love you.)_

Elle lui remit la corde dans les mains.

« Voilà, maintenant que tu sais toute la vérité, je passe le point de non-retour. »

Elle avança ses doigts vers son visage pour toucher son masque, lorsque du bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir. Le Fantôme tourna alors le dos à Christine et d'un mouvement leste, sortit par la fenêtre ouverte, d'où il s'était introduit.

« - Non, ne t'en vas pas, lui supplia-t-elle.

- Demain, rends-toi à l'école de danse de Mme Giry, lui dit-il »

Il descendit par la gouttière et prit la fuite.

OooOoOoOoOoO

Raoul était étendu sur son lit, lorsqu'il s'éveilla. Il voulut se lever mais Christine l'en empêcha et d'une main ferme le repoussa contre son oreiller. Sa tête lui lançait. Il posa une main sur son crâne et découvrit qu'il était bandé. Le médecin l'examina et décréta que le vicomte se portait bien. La contusion était minime. Il devrait juste garder le repos quelques jours.

Christine et lui se retrouvèrent seuls, lorsque le médecin prit congé d'eux.

« Christine... »

Elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son mari, lui intimant de se taire.

« - Tu es rentré dans tes appartements. Tu t'es retrouvé face à un voleur. Il t'a assommé avec le vase et il a pris la fuite. Je suis arrivée quelques secondes après. Le chef de police veut te voir demain pour que tu fasses une déposition et c'est ce que tu lui diras.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie...

- Une deuxième fois et de justesse. Je ne peux prédire ce qu'il adviendra, s'il recommence. Si il est venu ce soir, c'est que tu n'as pas obéi à ses ordres, n'est-ce pas?

- Eh bien, puisque nous en sommes aux confidences, il est vrai que j'ai reçu des menaces de sa part. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait disparu que je ne les ai pas prises au sérieux. A présent, il faut le retrouver. J'expliquerai tout au chef de police demain.

- Tu ne feras rien.

- Il faut le faire arrêter, Christine. C'est le seul moyen d 'être tranquille...

- Le seul moyen est que tu arrêtes de fréquenter Mlle Simeniot. »

Raoul écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait dit cela d'une voix toute naturelle.

« - Émilie m'a prévenue tout à l'heure, lui expliqua-t-elle.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais, même si j'obéis à ses exigences, il ne s'arrêtera pas là. Il faut...

- Tu ne feras rien! Répéta Christine en s'exclamant. Tout comme je ne ferai rien de ta liaison avec cette comédienne. Je vais prévenir les domestiques que je ne pars pas demain. J'annule mon voyage en Normandie. »

Raoul fut saisi par la transformation de sa femme. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela. Si sûre d'elle. Elle semblait être sortie d'une léthargie longue de dix ans. Il comprit alors ce qu'il n'avait osé s'avouer, tout ce temps, ce qu'il s'était caché à lui-même, quand au comportement de Christine.

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, c'est cela? »

Christine ne répondit pas, comme si ce silence était un acquiescement.

« - Alors, pourquoi m'avoir épousé finalement?

- J'étais naïve et trop jeune, Raoul. Incapable de prendre les moindres décisions par moi-même. Tu m'aimais et je te promets que je t'aimais aussi. Du plus profond de mon coeur. Seulement, pas de la manière que tu espérais. Tu était mon ami d'enfance, presque un frère. Je croyais qu'une vie normale avec toi était tout ce que je voulais mais, au final, je me suis trompée. C'était lui. Ça a toujours été lui. »

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre! Je suis désespérée par le peu de reviews que vous m'envoyez! Pourtant, je sais que vous êtes un certain nombre à suivre cette fic! Je veux vos avis! Ne soyez pas timides!**_

_**Par contre, dans les prochains temps, je ne pourrai plus poster les chapitres quotidiennement. Je viens de retrouver du travail, donc j'aurai moins de temps pour écrire. Cependant, je promets d'envoyer environ deux ou trois chapitres par semaine, si possible. Si ça vous intéresse cochez ''follow story'', vous serez averti dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est mis en ligne.**_

_**De plus, j'ai en préparation deux one-shots sur le Fantôme. Voulez-vous que je les poste en même temps que cette fic ou préférez-vous que je finisse d'abord cette histoire? En attendant la suite, écrivez-moi vos reviews!**_


	18. Chapitre 18: Retrouvailles amères

**Chapitre 18: Retrouvailles amères**

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs du jour, Christine loua un fiacre. Raoul était encore endormi. Après leurs confidences et l'aveu de leurs trahisons mutuelles, elle l'avait laissé se reposer. Il ignorait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire aujourd'hui et elle remercia intérieurement le Fantôme d'avoir assommé son mari avant de lui avoir donné rendez-vous.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de son couple, à présent, mais c'était loin d'être sa préoccupation première. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Rien qu'à l'idée de revoir son Ange, elle n'avait pu trouver le sommeil. Elle lui avait avoué son amour mais, lui, que pensait-il d'elle, après tout ce temps? Quelle était sa vie, à présent?

Elle n'avait pas voulu prendre la voiture estampillée aux armoiries des de Chagny car le cocher ne manquerait pas d'informer Raoul de son escapade et de sa destination. De plus, elle ne voulait pas que Paris, à peine réveillé, s'interroge sur la raison de son déplacement.

Elle ne s'était pas habillée aussi simplement, depuis bien des années, et encore la finesse du tissu de sa robe indiquait clairement à quelle classe sociale elle appartenait. Elle avait passé par-dessus une cape de voyage pour que personne ne puisse la reconnaître. Elle trouva la voiture au coin de la rue de l'Hôtel de Chagny et donna la destination au cocher. Christine était très anxieuse mais ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante depuis la fin de l'Opéra Populaire.

L'école de danse formait les jeunes ballerines et danseurs pour les corps de ballets de la ville et aussi pour l'étranger. Elle envoyait aux opéras leurs nouveaux petits rats pour qu'ils franchissent les marches vers la gloire. A peine entrée dans l'école, Christine eut une réminiscence de sa vie passée. Plusieurs jeunes filles passèrent devant elle, en tutu et ballerines, et elle eut un pincement au coeur de ne plus appartenir à cet univers strict mais si merveilleux. Elle fut attirée par une musique jouée au piano, au rythme régulier et cadencé.

Elle s'approcha de la pièce et y découvrit Mme Giry, en plein cours de danse. Les enfants d'une dizaine d'années s'entraînaient sous l'oeil intransigeant de la chorégraphe. Elle parlait d'une voix forte et sèche, ne laissant passer aucun faux-pas à ses élèves. Une vieille dame était au piano.

La porte de la salle était ouverte et Christine s'avança jusqu'à l'entrebâillement.

Mme Giry n'avait guère changé: la taille fine, les longs cheveux blonds tressés, la robe noire et son bâton à la main qui marquait le rythme. Christine distingua seulement que son visage était plus ridé et que des cheveux blancs se mélangeaient aux dorés.

La présence de Christine fut remarquée par plusieurs élèves qui se trompèrent dans leurs pas. Mme Giry les houspilla, avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils fixaient la femme qui assistait à leur cours.

La chorégraphe fit interrompre la pianiste et demanda:

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un, Madame? »

Christine retira la capuche qui lui masquait son visage et afficha un large sourire à celle qui avait été comme une mère pour elle. Mme Giry blêmit en la reconnaissant.

« Le cours est terminé, les enfants, dit-elle d'une voix dure. »

Ces derniers sortirent immédiatement, en silence, et dévisagèrent avec curiosité celle qui avait mis fin à leur leçon aussi brutalement. Une fois que les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seules, Mme Giry referma la porte sur elles.

« - Mme Giry, dit Christine, en tendant les bras vers elle.

- Que fais-tu ici? Répondit la chorégraphe d'une voix glaciale, qui interrompit l'élan de l'ancienne ballerine.

- Je devais venir vous voir, cela faisait si longtemps. Je n'ai plus eu de vos nouvelles, après mon mariage. Vous n'avez pas répondu à mes lettres.

- Ton mari sait-il que tu es venue ici? Coupa Marie.

- Non, répondit Christine. »

Elle était déstabilisée par l'attitude de l'ancienne directrice du corps de ballet.

« - Tu n'avais pas à venir. Retourne chez toi.

- Non, répondit Christine, d'une voix ferme. Si je suis là, c'est parce qu'Il m'a demandé de venir vous voir.

- Qui? Le vicomte? Feignit Marie

- Vous savez très bien de qui je veux parler, Mme Giry. Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. De l'agression de Raoul.

- Je ne sais rien du tout, répondit Mme Giry, d'une voix incertaine. »

C'était elle, maintenant qui était déstabilisée par les paroles de Christine.

« - Ne me mentez pas, Mme Giry. Je sais que vous connaissez le secret de Son existence. Depuis le début, vous êtes liée à Lui. J'ai besoin de savoir où Il vit. Où puis-je Le retrouver?

- C'est impossible. D'ailleurs, que lui veux-tu? Le vicomte veut le livrer aux autorités et t'a demandé de recueillir des informations?

- Il a voulu faire payer à Raoul les erreurs qu'il a commises, en essayant de le tuer cette nuit. Par chance, j'ai pu intervenir à temps. Pour la police, il ne s'agit que d'une simple tentative de vol. Je ne suis pas là pour Lui vouloir du mal. Au contraire, je ne veux que Le protéger. De la même façon que vous.

- Apparemment, je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger assez de toi.

- C'est donc pour cela que vous n'avez pas répondu à mes lettres et à mes invitations?

- Christine, tu avais ta vie et il fallait qu'il trouve la sienne en s'éloignant de toi. Mais apparemment, mes efforts ont été vains, puisque son obsession pour toi ne l'a pas quitté. Pourquoi, soudainement, a-t-il voulu tuer de Chagny? Je te jure que je n'étais pas informée de ses agissements.

- Parce qu'il m'est infidèle.

- Je comprends mieux, maintenant, dit-elle au bout de quelques instants. »

Le silence se fit entre elles. Christine lui demanda alors d'une voix implorante:

« Mme Giry, exaucez au moins Son souhait. Il veut me revoir et je le veux aussi. Plus que tout, c'est ce que nous voulons. »

Mme Giry hésita un instant, puis finit par lui tendre une lourde clé travaillée.

« - Va à la rue Montigny. Sur ta droite, tu verras une impasse. Cette clé ouvre une petite porte peinte en vert. Elle te mènera jusqu'à lui.

- Merci, Mme Giry.

- Sois discrète et surtout sois prudente. »

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Christine suivit à la lettre les instructions de Mme Giry et elle emprunta le tunnel qui débouchait sur une deuxième porte. Elle voulut l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était fermée de l'intérieur à clé. Elle frappa à la porte, espérant qu'Il viendrait l'accueillir. Mais, à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, ce ne fut pas Lui qui se tint devant elle.

« - Meg? Demanda Christine.

- Christine? Dit Meg, qui semblait choquée par l'apparition de son ancienne amie. Que fais-tu ici? Qui t'a donnée la clé de l'entrée?

- C'est ta mère qui me l'a prêtée... Oh, Meg! Je suis si heureuse de te voir! »

Elle embrassa la fille de Mme Giry mais celle-ci resta de marbre.

« - Pourquoi es-tu ici, redemanda Meg, visiblement peu heureuse de revoir son amie.

- Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre. »

Christine semblait revivre le même interrogatoire qu'elle avait subi avec sa mère, quelques instants auparavant. Elle voulait renouer avec Meg.

« - Je sais que cela fait longtemps mais tu m'as beaucoup manquée, tu sais?

- Tu n'avais pas à lui obéir. Il a agi impulsivement hier. Tu n'as pas à le revoir.

- Meg, ce n'est pas moi qui suis revenue à Lui en premier. Il a voulu défendre mon honneur. Je dois discuter avec Lui.

- Tu n'as pas à revenir, dix ans après et faire comme si rien n'avait changé! En choisissant le vicomte, tu as fait souffrir Erik, comme jamais il n'avait souffert!

- Erik? L'Ange de la Musique s'appelle Erik?

- L'Ange de la Musique n'existe plus, Christine, pas plus que le Fantôme de l'Opéra. Ils sont tous deux morts par ta faute, il y a dix ans. Maintenant, il n'y a qu'Erik Giry. Un homme que tu as blessé à jamais. Tu ne sais pas les efforts qu'il a dû faire pour essayer de reprendre goût à la vie. Il a tant enduré! Ton mariage! Ton fils! Ton mari volage! »

Christine ne comprenait pas la hargne de Meg. Elle ne put que lâcher la phrase qu'elle voulait chanter à tue-tête pour que son amie cesse de s'énerver.

« - Mais c'est Lui que j'aime!

- Tu l'aimes? Quelle coïncidence que tu t'en aperçoives juste au moment où ton mari te trompe.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'a été ma vie sans Lui , Meg!

- Pauvre vie, en effet! Peut-être devrai-je verser une larme pour toi...

- J'ai commis une erreur en épousant Raoul et ma faute a blessé tout le monde. J'en suis navrée.

- Mais tu as fait un choix, il y a dix ans. Toi seule es responsable de tes décisions. Il faut que tu les assumes jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Laisse ceux que tu as abandonné derrière toi se relever et t'oublier. Tu ne peux pas venir à lui, comme si tu n'était pas mariée ou mère!

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour Lui ou moi. J'ai le droit de le voir. Il ne m'a pas oublié et moi non plus.

- Et après? Que feras-tu? Tu retourneras voir ton mari, comme si de rien n'était? Et que deviendra Erik, ensuite? J'ai vécu une décennie à le voir essayer de se relever, à essayer de devenir humain. Je l'ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu avec ma mère. Je ne veux pas que tu l'anéantisses une nouvelle fois.

- Le Fantôme... Erik...est plus fort que tu ne le crois. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui nous lie.

- Ce que je sais, c'est que jamais je n'accepterai que tu le revoies. Pars d'ici! »

La porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement sur Erik, lui dévoilant une Christine décontenancée et une Meg furibonde.

« Marguerite Giry! Hurla Erik, de toute la puissance de sa voix. C'est à toi de partir et à Christine de rester. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes t'opposer à ma volonté. »

Meg dévisagea Erik, qui portait son masque blanc habituel. Il était furieux. Elle avait été trop loin. Ses larmes de rage se transformèrent en sanglots. Elle passa devant Christine sans lui adresser un regard et referma, à toute volée, derrière elle, la porte dérobée.

Christine se retrouva seule face à Erik.

« Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle. Je ne pensais pas que ma venue la bouleverserait à ce point. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, sans rien dire, en lui tendant sa main gantée. De la même manière qu'il l'avait fait, lorsqu'elle avait traversé le miroir pour le suivre, la première fois qu'il s'était montré à elle.

« Viens, lui murmura-t-il. »

Christine ne put que lui donner sa main et le suivre jusqu'à ses appartements.

_**Ce sont vos reviews qui me donnent envie d'écrire cette fic et les autres à venir, alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!**_


	19. Chapitre 19: Confidences

**Chapitre 19: Confidences**

Christine monta les escaliers, suivant le Fantôme. Elle avait déjà oublié sa dispute avec Meg. Elle ne faisait que river ses yeux sur son dos. Il ne se retourna pas pour la regarder.

A l'étage, il ouvrit une porte qui menait à un petit salon, pourvu d'une cheminée éteinte. Les rideaux étaient baissés et les premiers rayons du jour essayaient timidement de pointer à travers leurs embrasures. Deux fauteuils faisaient face à l'âtre.

Une fois Christine entrée, il referma la porte sur eux. Christine resta debout, immobile, les yeux incapables de se détourner de cette créature. Elle avait tellement rêvé d'un tel moment. A présent que ce dernier était réel, elle ne savait quoi faire.

L'Ange de la Musique alluma les lampes à huiles. Elle put alors distinguer ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué: des étagères emplies de livres, des papiers manuscrit s'amoncelant sur un bureau, sur un second, des éprouvettes, des alambics dans lesquels des liquides étranges reposaient. Le coeur de Christine s'emballa lorsqu'elle aperçut une porte ouverte donnant sur ce qui était sa chambre. Elle pouvait apercevoir un grand lit à baldaquin dont les tentures rouges ressemblaient à celle du rideau de scène de l'opéra.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de scruter les lieux, ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le Fantôme. Il la fixait lui aussi d'un visage impassible. Le silence, entre eux, dura un très long moment. Jamais de leurs vies ils n'avaient laissé le silence s'installer entre eux. Tout n'avait toujours été que chants, vocalises, musique...

A présent Christine n'entendait que son propre coeur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle se demanda ce que, lui, éprouvait en ce moment.

« Que veux-tu? Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque, brisant l'intensité de cet instant. »

Christine était interloquée. C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir. Pourquoi devait-elle justifier le fait qu'elle l'ai rejoint?

« - M'expliquer... finit-elle par lui répondre d'une voix douce.

- J'étais sur le point de tuer ton vicomte cette nuit et c'est toi qui viens t'expliquer! S'esclaffa-t-il. »

Christine sentait qu'il était méfiant et sur ses gardes. Elle préféra le vouvoyer pour ne pas le gêner.

« - Je comprends votre geste mais Raoul n'y est pour rien. J'ai fait de lui ce qu'il est devenu. J'ai réalisé trop tard que j'avais emprunté le mauvais chemin. Pourrez-vous un jour me pardonner?

- Te pardonner? Alors que c'est moi qui t'ai poussée dans les bras de cet homme! Il n'était pas prévu que tu interviennes cette nuit.

- Et si je n'avais pas été là, que ce serait-il passé? Je serais veuve et je vous haïrais pour ce que vous auriez fait car Raoul est innocent. Je n'aurais pu supporter qu'il meure par ma faute. Car c'est bien de ma faute, si je rêve de vous chaque nuit, si je pense à vous tous les jours, si j'embrasse Raoul en imaginant que c'est vous, si j'espère tous les jours vous revoir, si chaque rose rouge me fait penser à vous, si depuis dix ans, je ne peux mettre un pied dans un opéra, si depuis dix ans, je ne peux chanter car je sais que vous n'êtes pas là pour m'écouter...

- Ce n'était qu'un fantasme et rien de plus, lui dit-il reprenant les mots que Raoul avait dit à Christine, sur les toits de l'opéra, lorsqu'elle lui avait confié sa rencontre avec le Fantôme.

- Non! Cria Christine.

_Pense à moi, veillant_

_Silencieuse et résignée,_

_Imagine moi désespérée_

_Tentant de t'oublier!_

_Rappelle-toi ces instants incroyables_

_Pense à ceux que nous n'aurons pas_

_Car jamais il n'y aura un jour_

_Où je ne penserai à toi..._

_(Think of me waking_

_Silent and resign_

_Imagine me trying too hard_

_To put you from my mind_

_Recall those days, think back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day_

_When I won't think of you)_

Je t'aime, Ange de la Musique.

- Christine, tout cela appartient au passé. Je ne suis plus ton mentor. Je ne suis plus le Fantôme, ni l'Ange...

- Erik. Je sais que vous êtes Erik et cela me convient. »

Ce dernier frémit à l'appel de son nom. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu de sa bouche et cela le transcendait. Mais il luttait de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas.

- Je ne pouvais aimer un ange ou un fantôme. Tous deux disparaissaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Vous n'étiez que chimère, illusion de mon esprit, mythe. Je veux que vous me laissiez vous aimer, Erik, car maintenant je ne suis plus une enfant naïve. Je suis une femme et vous êtes un homme de chair et d'os. Je ne pouvais que fantasmer sur une ombre mais je peux vous aimer, à présent, vous, Erik.

- Que veux-tu? Répéta-t-il.

- _Aime-moi, c'est tout ce que je veux (Love me, that's all I ask of you)_, implora-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. »

Il recula d'un pas, l'empêchant de l'atteindre. Christine s'arrêta, mortifiée par son geste de refus.

« Je ne peux t'accorder ce que tu désires, lui dit-il. Je ne suis plus rien. Incapable de chanter, incapable de composer, incapable de jouer... »

Christine s'aperçut alors qu'il n'y avait effectivement aucun instrument de musique dans la pièce, ni une seule partition.

« - Je comprends pourquoi vous ne m'aimez plus. J'ai détruit ce que vous chérissiez le plus. C'est pour cela que vous vouliez tuer Raoul. Pour que je souffre autant que vous avez souffert. Mais j'ai déjà vécu dix morts sans vous! Vous pouvez me haïr parce que... »

Il lui coupa la parole

« _Parce que je suis incapable de ne pas penser à toi!_

_Parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir ton bonheur!_

_Parce que je suis dévasté de ne pas avoir ton coeur!_

_Parce que je mourrai de ne plus rêver de toi... _»

Il avait fredonné ces vers, ces paroles. Il avait retrouvé sa muse et l'inspiration lui venait naturellement.

Sans elle, il était incapable de produire quoi que ce soit. Sans lui, elle était incapable de sublimer sa voix. Ils n'étaient qu'un: lui, la portée, elle, les notes. Inutiles l'une sans l'autre, magnifiques lorsqu'elles sont enfin réunies.

Il tomba à genoux, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir lui résister. Il était devant Christine, comme un livre ouvert. Elle pouvait tout connaître de lui. Il se sentait fragile, elle aurait pu le détruire d'un mot mais en même temps, il se sentait si vivant en sa présence. Elle avait le don de le faire ressusciter comme de le détruire.

Christine s'agenouilla face à lui. Il était une véritable énigme. Elle avait du mal à le déchiffrer, lui, si changeant, si imprévisible. Une pièce de monnaie pourvue de deux faces: l'une tuant et détruisant, l'autre, aimant et adorant passionnément. Cet être si entier, si complexe, qu'une vie serait insuffisante pour le comprendre, elle en avait terriblement besoin.

Doucement et précautionneusement, elle tendit la main vers sa joue valide. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le toucher. Il était déjà à nouveau debout et lui tournait le dos.

« - Je ne veux pas de ta compassion, ni de ta pitié.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour cela, vous le savez, dit-elle en restant à terre. »

Il pointa du doigt le pendentif que Christine portait à son cou, le cadeau de mariage de Raoul. Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir enlevé.

« - Meg n'a pas tort. Que fais-tu du vicomte et de ton fils. Dix ans ne s'effacent pas comme cela. Veux-tu vivre dans le pêché? Attends-tu de moi que je sois ton amant?

- _Par delà le bien, le mal, aucun reniement (Past of thoughts of right or wrong). _Si vivre dans le pêché est vouloir être avec vous, alors cela fait une décennie que je suis une pécheresse. Quand à ce qui pourrait advenir de nous, qu'importe? Du moment que nous sommes ensemble. J'ai laissé tout le monde décider à ma place, depuis le début: Mme Giry, Raoul et même vous. Maintenant, je veux cette liberté de choix que l'on ne m'a jamais donnée. Je veux être avec vous, Erik. Personne ne me le demande. Personne ne me force à quoi que ce soit. La compassion, je n'en éprouve pas. Pas plus que de la pitié, à votre égard. Par contre, j'éprouve des regrets, énormément de regrets car j'aurai pu faire de ma vie autre chose qu'une immense mascarade, si j'avais fait le bon choix, dès le départ.

- Quelle vie aurais-je bien pu t'apporter? Une vie de réclusion, de rejet par ce que tu aimes un monstre, un meurtrier?

- Une vie de musique, de chant, d'opéra, rectifia-t-elle. La réclusion, je l'ai vécue, tous les jours, à l'Hôtel de Chagny. Vous n'auriez pas pu me faire plus prisonnière que je ne l'étais.

- Arrête de me vouvoyer. Tu n'as jamais vouvoyé l'Ange de la Musique.

- Car je le connaissais bien. A présent, me permettras-tu d'apprendre à te connaître, Erik?

- Mais je ne peux plus t'apporter ce que tu souhaites. Je n'ai pas jouer depuis ta perte.

- Si il n'y a plus aucune musique ici, laisse-moi te l'apporter à nouveau. Laisse-moi te guider, laisse-moi panser les blessures que je t'ai causé. Accepte-moi.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Alors, pourquoi être revenu? Pourquoi me hantes-tu? Pourquoi m'avoir laissée venir jusqu'à toi?

- Je ne sais pas. Par folie, peut-être. Par désir de retrouver mon propre Ange de la Musique. Mais tu n'es plus celle que tu étais, Christine. Le vicomte a fait de toi ce qu'il voulait. Il a détruit mon oeuvre. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Je ne peux plus te modeler à ma façon. C'est fini.

- Alors, ce n'est pas Raoul qu'il fallait vouloir tuer cette nuit. C'était moi! Pleura Christine. Tue-moi! Comme cela aucun de nous n'aura à souffrir! Je ne peux plus vivre dans le mensonge et si je ne peux être près de toi, alors tue-moi de tes propres mains. Tu m'as créée alors, maintenant, détruis-moi! »

Erik resta interdit. Christine avait défait sa cape de voyage et lui présenta sa gorge pour qu'il puisse l'étrangler. Elle ne montrait aucune peur. Il n'y avait qu'une détresse infinie dans ses yeux. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues.

Qu'avait-il donc fait pour qu'ils en arrivent à ce point de non-retour?

Erik ne se reconnaissait plus. Il avait tellement souhaité qu'elle revienne à lui et maintenant, il ne savait plus si cela était la meilleure des choses.

Autrefois, il était si sûr de lui. Ce qu'il voulait, il le prenait. Christine était sa marionnette. Si il détendait trop les fils, il trouvait toujours une façon de la ramener à lui. A présent, il s'apercevait que c'était lui, le pantin. Lui qui était incertain et que Christine tenait les fils qui animaient son coeur. Il se haïssait de cette faiblesse. Christine était pleine d'assurance, maintenant. Si loin de l'enfant naïve et influençable qu'il avait manipulé.

« Si tu ne m'aimes pas, pourquoi ne me tues pas? Implorait-elle, à présent. »

Elle aurait tant souhaité que tout se passe autrement. Rien ne se déroulait comme elle l'avait souhaité. Mme Giry, Meg, Erik, elle avait tout dévasté et elle ne pouvait rien réparé de ses erreurs. Elle était mortifiée, blessée. Et Erik ne bougeait pas. Il continuait de la regarder mais elle ne voyait rien dans ses yeux qui lui indiquait ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

Elle était devenue pitoyable à ramper devant lui, comme un mendiant quémandant du pain.

Sans un mot, elle reprit sa cape qui était tombée à terre. Elle n'osa plus le regarder. Elle s'était confiée pleinement à lui mais il refusait de lui donner quoi que ce soit.

Elle fit demi-tour pour sortir de cette pièce. Elle commençait à étouffer, elle se sentait mal. Elle préférait partir avant de s'évanouir devant lui.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte, elle sentit son souffle derrière sa nuque. La main gauche d'Erik arrêta sa course en lui tenant son épaule et sa main droite agrippa sa hanche. Il approcha ses lèvres de son cou.

« Je t'aime, lui dit-il. »


	20. Chapitre 20: Nouveaux départs

_**Je suis désolée d'avoir tardé à poster ce nouveau chapitre mais malheureusement, travail et fanfiction ne font pas toujours bon ménage. S'il vous plaît, n'utilisez pas le magique lasso pour m'étrangler!**_

_**Je m'excuse auprès de toi, Katelleva, et merci pour tes intéressantes reviews!**_

**Chapitre 20: Nouveaux départs**

Sur le chemin du retour, Christine ne cessait de repenser à cet instant sublime où il avait enfin déposé les armes. Il lui avait embrassé le cou, après son aveu. Elle avait cru que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle. Elle avait voulu se retourner et voir son visage mais il ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Il l'avait maintenu fermement.

« Retourne chez toi. Tu me reverras bientôt. »

Il l'avait poussée doucement vers la sortie, une main contre son dos. Au sortir de ses appartements, elle n'avait croisé personne, ni Meg, ni Mme Giry.

Il était bientôt 10 heures et la matinée était bien avancée. Quand elle rentra à l'Hôtel, Pierre la prévint que le vicomte désirait la voir. Elle se rendit dans la chambre de Raoul.

« - Bonjour, lui dit son mari, d'une voix désappointée.

- Bonjour, Raoul.

- Où étais-tu ce matin? Tu as été le rejoindre, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, avoua Christine, ne pouvant pas lui mentir.

- Je ne peux pas te permettre cela, Christine. Jamais! Pense à notre réputation.

- Je n'ai cure de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi.

- Tu n'as que faire de ce que moi je pense de toi?

- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux car jamais je ne me pardonnerai ce que je t'ai fait.

- Ne pouvons-nous pas essayer de vivre normalement? Reprenons un nouveau départ, Christine. Partons aux États-Unis. De nouvelles opportunités s'ouvrent là-bas. Mes associés et moi voulions depuis longtemps créer un nouveau marché portuaire entre Le Havre et New-York. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'occasion? Plus de Mlle Simeniot, plus de Fantôme, il n'y aurait que toi, moi et notre fils. Et si nous nous y plaisons, pourquoi ne pas rester vivre là-bas? Aucune menace ne pèserait plus sur notre couple. Laisse-nous une chance.

- C'est impossible, Raoul. C'est trop tard. Je l'aime. Jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans lui. »

Christine ôta de son cou le pendentif de Raoul et le lui donna.

« - Alors, c'est fini. Il ne me reste plus rien.

- Je suis désolée.

- Arrête ça, tout de suite! S'emporta-t-il. Arrête ces excuses. Je m'en vais.

- Raoul, tu ne peux pas. Tu dois te reposer. Ta blessure n'est pas guérie.

- Elle ne guérira jamais, Christine. Pas si je reste ici à te regarder te vautrer dans la luxure avec cette bête! »

Christine, choquée, gifla Raoul de toutes ses forces. Jamais, il ne lui avait parlé de la sorte. Jamais ils ne s'étaient déchirés ainsi.

Raoul finit de se préparer, comme si de rien n'était. Malgré tout, sa joue gauche virait au cramoisi, sous la force du coup donné par sa femme.

« - Je pars ce soir au Havre. Je préparerai de là-bas mon départ pour New-York mais je ne pars pas seul.

- Avec quelle maîtresse t'en vas-tu? Demanda Christine, écoeurée par sa fuite.

- Aucune, Christine. Par contre, Raoul viens avec moi.

- Non! Non! Hurla-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas faire cela!

- J'ai autant de droit sur lui que toi. Comme cela, tu n'auras aucune entrave pour vivre librement ta vie.

- Non!

- Alors choisis! Sois tu pars avec nous, soit tu restes ici.

- Ne me demande pas cela. Tu sais ce que je choisirai.

- Il n'y a donc pas à tergiverser. Au revoir, Christine.

- Raoul, combien de temps serez-vous parti?

- Le temps pour toi de choisir. Lorsque je reviendrai, tu me donneras ta décision.

- Quelle décision?

- Soit tu reviens à la raison, soit je te ferai regretter d'être devenue ma femme. »

Raoul sortit, laissant Christine, accablée, derrière lui.

OooOoOoOoOoO

Christine passa le reste de la journée à s'occuper de son fils. Le petit Raoul était excité à l'idée d'un si long voyage mais lorsqu'il fut temps pour eux de se quitter, le petit garçon fut pris d'une crise de larmes. Christine refoula les siennes. Elle voulait se montrer forte pour son fils et ne voulait pas montrer à son mari la peine qu'il lui causait. D'ailleurs, le vicomte n'arrêtait pas de la dévisager.

Si Christine n'y voyait qu'une façon de la toiser, de lui montrer à quel point elle devait être coupable d'abandonner sa famille, Raoul, lui, espérait sincèrement qu'elle changerait d'avis et qu'elle sauve leur couple, en décidant de les accompagner.

Elle donna, d'une voix légèrement tremblante, les dernières instructions à la nourrice du petit Raoul, Mme Monier, qui avait accepté d'accompagner le vicomte, le temps de son voyage.

« Écris-moi si tu souhaites que nous rentrions ou si tu changes d'avis, lui dit son mari, en l'enlaçant froidement. »

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin partis, Christine se réfugia dans sa chambre et se laissa aller à son chagrin.

OooOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle errait dans l'Hôtel de Chagny. Elle était mortifiée par l'absence de son fils mais plus encore par l'absence d'Erik. Il ne s'était pas manifesté à elle, depuis leur rencontre. Elle avait voulu retourner à sa maison mais elle n'avait pas osé de peur de rencontrer Mme Giry ou Meg.

Émilie de Noailles lui avait rendu visite dans la semaine mais Christine était restée inattentive à sa conversation. C'était la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient avant plusieurs mois. La comtesse avait prévu, depuis longue date, de faire le tour d'Europe avec son fils qui venait de terminer son pensionnat. Elle demanda néanmoins à son amie si elle désirait qu'elle reste pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Christine refusa. Émilie avait le droit de s'amuser et de s'occuper de son propre fils.

Christine lui avait seulement expliqué que Raoul avait décidé de partir aux États-Unis, après leur dispute concernant son infidélité. Même si Émilie était son amie, elle ne lui confia rien de ses retrouvailles avec Erik. Même si il fut difficile de trouver un mensonge pour expliquer que le vicomte avait décidé d'emmener son fils, la laissant seule à Paris. La comtesse prit congé d'elle, lui demandant de lui écrire si elle en ressentait le besoin.

Christine continua sa vie et, lorsque, comme tous les dimanches, elle se rendit à la tombe de son père, une rose rouge s'y trouvait déjà. Autour du ruban noir, une clé était accrochée. La même que Mme Giry lui avait prêtée: celle qui menait au passage secret. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour essayer d'apercevoir Erik; elle sentait son regard sur elle mais elle ne put le distinguer. Elle pria pour Raoul et son fils. Et, plus que tout, elle remercia son père de lui avoir ramené son Ange de la Musique.

Le soir venu, elle partit se coucher de bonne heure. Ou, du moins, fit-elle semblant pour que ses gens de maison ne la soupçonnent de rien. Les cheveux détachés et en chemise de nuit, elle ressemblait encore à la Christine Daaé que le Fantôme avait enlevé le soir d' ''Hannibal''. Cependant, sa grossesse avait laissé ses marques. Malgré sa minceur, sa taille n'était plus aussi fine qu'avant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas regardée dans un miroir de plus près. Or, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était bien aimée d'Erik en retour, elle se souciait beaucoup plus de son apparence.

Il lui avait dit qu'elle avait changé.

Parlait-il uniquement d'un point de vue moral ou aussi physique?

Il l'aimait, certes, mais la trouvait-il toujours aussi désirable?

Elle finit par cesser de se questionner. Elle s'habilla d'une robe fine et de sa cape de voyage et sortit discrètement de sa chambre.

Comme elle était désormais seule à l'Hôtel de Chagny, elle avait donné congé à une bonne partie de ses domestiques. Donc, elle avait moins de risque de croiser quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir.

Elle héla un fiacre et se rendit rue Montigny. Il faisait une chaleur lourde en cette nuit de mai et nombreux étaient les promeneurs nocturnes en quête d'un peu de fraîcheur.

Christine se dirigea dans l'impasse qu'elle avait emprunté huit jours auparavant. Quand elle entra dans le salon, elle ne vit personne. La maison semblait déserte et plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle se dirigea lentement et précautionneusement dans l'escalier. Les marches grincèrent sous ses pieds et elle espéra que ni Meg, ni sa mère ne se trouvaient dans les parages. Arrivée au palier, elle aperçut de la lumière qui filtrait au travers de la porte des appartements d'Erik. Elle toqua et attendit, fébrile, qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, sans qu'il ne soit là pour l'actionner. Elle entra silencieusement dans la pièce. Les lampes à huile étaient faiblement allumées et une légère brise d'air chaud passa sur sa peau.

Erik se tenait dos à elle, devant une des fenêtres ouvertes. Les rideaux n'étaient plus tirés et il n'y avait que les planches de bois qui masquaient la vue donnant sur le jardin de la maison.

« Comment as-tu fait pour que la porte s'ouvre? Demanda-t-elle pour entamer la conversation. »

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, vêtu, comme il en avait coutume, d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche qui laissait apparaître son torse. Le coeur de Christine fit un bond, lorsqu'elle reconnut son ancienne bague de fiançailles qu'elle lui avait donné dans les sous-sols de l'opéra, avant de s'enfuir avec Raoul. Il portait son masque blanc, lui couvrant la moitié droite de son visage et sa perruque aux cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière. C'était le masque qu'elle préférait car elle pouvait distinguer la partie saine de son visage. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux et lire ce qu'il pensait à travers ses traits.

« Si je t'expliquais, il n'y aurait plus de mystères, lui répondit-il, en essayant de lui adresser un sourire. »

Christine fut chamboulée par son expression. Jamais il ne lui avait souri. Elle osa s'approcher de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - J'ai cru que tu avais à nouveau disparu et que je ne te reverrai plus, en dépit de ta promesse.

- Si je savais tenir une promesse, tu ne m'aurais jamais revu la semaine dernière. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. La conversation s'engageait mal, une nouvelle fois.

« - J'ai longuement hésité, continua-t-il. J'ai attendu que tu prennes ta décision.

- A quel sujet?

- Je ne voulais pas influencer ton choix. Au cas où tu aurais voulu rejoindre ta famille...

- Et je ne l'ai pas fait parce que c'est avec toi que je veux être.

- Je compte plus que ton fils? L'interrogea-t-il. »

Il avait besoin de savoir quelles étaient ses intentions, apparemment. Elle s'ouvrit donc à lui.

« J'aime mon fils par dessus tout. Mais il est de mon sang et je sais qu'au fond de lui, Raoul me permettra toujours de le voir. Tandis que toi, je t'adore encore plus que ma vie mais je tremble de peur, dès que je prononce le moindre mot devant toi, par crainte que tu décides de tout arrêter et de m'abandonner. Pourtant, je compte pour toi, sinon, tu ne porterais pas la bague que je t'ai donné contre ton coeur! S'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas, lui dit-elle. »

Elle lui tendit les bras et il la laissa se blottir contre lui. Il l'enlaça avec assurance et alors qu'elle blottissait sa tête contre son torse, il enfouit son menton dans son épaisse chevelure. Hormis ce baiser qui avait décidé de leurs destins, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi. Il humait son parfum enivrant de muguet, inchangé depuis ces années. Dix ans qu'il se serait damné pour le sentir à nouveau. Il sentait Christine frémir dans ses bras. Elle était la première femme qu'il étreignait et cette sensation d'être aimé et désiré fit battre son coeur à la chamade.

Il n'avait ressenti cela qu'en de rares occasions: quand elle l'avait embrassé pour sauver Raoul dans son repaire, bien sûr, mais aussi, quand il avait tué...

Il fut déstabilisé la pensée que l'amour et la mort étaient à ce point liés. Après tout, ces deux états étaient entremêlés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il n'avait pu avouer son amour à Christine que lorsqu'elle avait demandé qu'il la tue.

Elle avait senti qu'il était troublé par quelque chose. Quand elle s'en enquit auprès de lui, il lui répondit que tout allait bien. Il referma alors les fenêtres et tira les rideaux.

« Viens voir, lui dit-il. »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la mena dans l'autre pièce. Christine entra dans la chambre d'Erik. Elle le désirait plus que tout mais, en même temps, elle était troublée que les choses aillent si vite.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il lui montra le piano droit, qui était installé contre le mur opposé au lit à baldaquin.

Christine ne put que sourire de sa méprise. Son Ange n'avait jamais été de ce genre et elle savait qu'Erik ne l'était pas non plus. Il agissait toujours en gentleman. Alors que ses pensées cheminaient dans son esprit, Christine esquissa un sourire rayonnant et Erik qui guettait sa réaction fut content de la voir si heureuse.

« - Erik, depuis quand possèdes-tu ce piano?

- Depuis, aujourd'hui, lui avoua-t-il.

- Tu vas de nouveau jouer? Tu vas de nouveau composer?

- Puisque ma muse m'est revenue, oui. Cela fait une semaine que la musique chante dans ma tête et elle ne s'arrête plus. Alors je pense que cet achat nous sera fort utile.

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour l'amener jusqu'ici?

- Mon Ange, cela aussi reste un secret, lui dit-il en souriant. »

Christine rayonnait de le voir aussi heureux qu'elle. Elle caressa les touches du bout des doigts.

« - J'ai hâte que mon professeur me donne à nouveau des leçons.

- Je crois qu'il nous faille tout reprendre depuis le début car, moi-même, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à rejouer correctement, après tout ce temps.

- Nous allons prendre un nouveau départ, alors. L'élève comme le maître. »

Il s'assit au piano et posa ses doigts sur les touches. Il n'avait plus éprouvé une telle envie de jouer, depuis une éternité.

« Je veux savoir, si tu peux encore chanter pour moi, lui souffla-t-il. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Christine et une étincelle de joie pétilla dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle débuta ses vocalises.

_**Vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus! Merci!**_


	21. Chapitre 21: La Musique de la Nuit

**Chapitre 21: La Musique de la Nuit**

« Ne crois-tu pas que nous gênons Mme Giry et Meg avec notre musique? Osa demander Christine. »

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'elle venait toutes les nuits rejoindre Erik. Ils s'entraînaient au piano. Il avait en quelques semaines écrits de nombreuses nouvelles chansons. Dès fois, ils chantaient en duo ou alors il accompagnait Christine au piano. Celle-ci vivait un rêve éveillé. Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible.

Il n'y avait plus de professeur ou d'élève. Ils avaient dépassé ce stade, depuis qu'ils avaient à nouveau goûté à la musique. Jamais Erik n'aurait pu croire que Christine devienne un jour son égale. Il l'avait toujours connue comme une jeune fille qui lui devait tout. Maintenant, c'était elle qui lui donnait son avis sur sa musique, l'aidant à la transcender encore plus.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que les murs sont insonorisés, lui répondit-il. »

Ils venaient de jouer un morceau à quatre mains. Erik avait été fasciné de découvrir le talent de Christine au piano. Celle-ci fut heureuse d'avoir trouvé un sens à ses dix années de cours de piano et de solfège. Leur union dans la musique était plus précieuse que tout l'or du monde.

« Meg et Mme Giry ne se doutent-elles de rien? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Elle ne les avait pas revues depuis leur rencontre un peu tendue.

« Elles sont déjà couchées, lorsque tu viens et tu repars avant qu'elles ne soient éveillées. Je ne pense pas qu'elles aient la moindre idée de ce qui se passe ici. »

Christine hocha alors la tête. Elle aurait voulu les mettre dans la confidences mais elle craignait surtout la réaction de Meg.

Depuis un mois, Christine vivait la nuit en compagnie d'Erik et elle avait eu du mal à s'habituer à ce rythme nocturne, d'autant plus que dans la journée, elle gardait ses activités quotidiennes. Elle finissait par s'endormir n'importe où et elle fut obligée de se reposer dans sa chambre, l'après-midi, pour être bien éveillée la nuit.

Avec Erik, tout n'était que musique mais, entre eux, il n'y avait que cela. Chaque matin, lorsqu'ils se quittaient, elle l'embrassait sur sa joue valide et il la serrait contre lui. Sans plus.

Christine finissait par se demander si Erik éprouvait d'autres sentiments plus profonds pour elle, malgré la musique suave et sensuelle qu'il lui composait. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il restait impassible à ses côtés. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose que cela. Si bien que, depuis plusieurs jours déjà, elle ne se concentrait plus sur leurs leçons et Erik devait la reprendre à chaque fois.

« Veux-tu que nous jouions un autre morceau? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Christine, perdue dans ses pensées, ne lui répondit pas.

« - Christine? Répéta-t-il. Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Non... non... tout va bien. Que disais-tu?

- Je sais quand quelque chose te contrarie. Je n'ai pas besoin de te regarder pour cela. Je le sens. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je l'ai remarqué. Es-tu fatiguée? Préfères-tu ne pas venir demain? Y aurait-il un rapport avec ton fils?

- Non, ce n'est pas cela. Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je me repose l'après-midi. Les domestiques pensent que je suis contrariée d'avoir laissé mon mari et mon fils partir seuls et que, pour cette raison, je préfère m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Raoul m'écrit régulièrement pour donner surtout des nouvelles de son fils. Tout va bien de ce côté-là. Ne t'en fais pas. Il s'agit...

- De quoi s'agit-il? Confie-toi à moi. J'ai toujours su te réconforter quand tu n'allais pas bien, autrefois. Je suis encore capable de le faire. »

Il posa une main sur la sienne. Christine le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet pour elle. Elle décida de lui avouer ce qui lui pesait sur le coeur.

« - M'aimes-tu, Erik?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi? En doutes-tu? »

Il s'était raidi sur son siège et se tenait à nouveau sur ses gardes.

« Non, je n'en doute pas mais... j'espérais juste que, puisque tu m'aimes aussi... »

Il n'essaya pas de l'aider à s'expliquer, ni de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Il se leva simplement et changea de conversation.

« Tu devrais rentrer. L'aube ne va pas tarder à pointer. »

Christine, désappointée, se leva également et elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte. Au moment de leurs adieux, au lieu de l'embrasser sur la joue, comme à son habitude, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes mais le masque qu'il portait l'empêcha de les atteindre.

Erik soupira, visiblement ennuyé par son geste. Il était face à ce qu'il redoutait le plus, depuis leur nouvelle relation.

« - Christine, non, lui souffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi? Ne veux-tu pas de moi?

- Là n'est pas la question. Mais, comme tu peux le constater, il y a toujours ceci qui nous séparera, lui répondit-il, en lui montrant son masque.

- Ce ne serait pas un obstacle, si tu l'enlevais. Je t'ai déjà vu tel que tu es et je n'en était pas effrayée. Pourquoi te cacher sous ce masque, alors que c'est l'homme qui se dissimule derrière que j'aime?

- C'est l'homme qui a brisé ta vie, celui qui a incendié l'opéra, celui qui t'a enlevée et qui a voulu tuer ton fiancé...

- C'est celui que j'ai embrassé, il y a dix ans et c'est lui que me rend un peu plus vivante, chaque nuit, aujourd'hui...

- Comment peux-tu ne pas être dégoûtée par le monstre que je suis, alors que même moi je ne peux supporter mon reflet dans un miroir? Je suis une altération.

- Tu es mon Ange, mon gardien et mon guide. Ton visage n'est pas une altération, il fait partie de toi et fait que je t'aime.

- Tu n'as jamais eu peur de cette face?

- Jamais je n'ai détourné les yeux de toi. Pour quoi en serait-il autrement?

- Parce que tu as vécu, pendant dix ans, une vie de beauté avec ta maison, ton mari et ton fils.

- Ce n'était que façade. La vraie beauté n'est pas objective. La vraie beauté vient de l'âme.

- Autrefois, tu m'as dit que c'était mon âme qui était altérée. Pourquoi as-tu donc changé d'avis, à présent? J'ai l'impression que tu veux me voir d'une façon sublimée, alors que j'en suis tout le contraire.

- Ce que je t'ai dit, jadis, je l'ai cru. Tu m'as effrayée en raison du choix que tu me demandais de prendre. J'étais terrifiée d'être cette obsession qui te rongeait le coeur. Mais tu as fait preuve de reniement. Tu m'as montré qu'une âme n'avait pas un caractère immuable mais qu'elle pouvait s'améliorer et être capable du meilleur. Tu m'as montré que tu étais plein de bonté et d'altruisme. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que la véritable altération, c'était moi.

- Ne dis pas cela. Tu es celle qui rend ma vie plus belle, chaque jour. Je t'aime, Christine.

- Alors, laisse-moi t'aimer en retour. »

Elle leva ses mains vers le masque et le retira avec une douceur infinie. Erik ferma les yeux. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la repousser. Lorsqu'elle tint enfin le masque, il ne put s'empêcher de cacher sa face parcheminée dans sa main droite. Elle tendit alors ses doigts et enserra les siens tendrement. Il la regarda anxieusement, comme un animal aux abois, prêt à s'enfuir, à n'importe quel instant. Elle approcha son visage du sien lentement. Au moment où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, il finit par baisser leurs doigts entremêlés. Leur baiser fut tendre et passionné. Mais, au bout d'un moment, leur étreinte ne devint plus que fougue et ardeur. Chaque seconde où leurs lèvres devaient se séparer pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle était torture.

Christine s'agrippait au cou d'Erik, comme s'il était le seul être qui la maintenait en vie. Elle vibrait sous ses baisers, plus rien n'avait d'importance que cet homme qui la serrait contre lui. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé cela pour quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais Raoul ne l'avait embrassé comme cela. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle sentait le désir la consumer, à tel point qu'elle s'embrasait sur place.

Erik ressentait également cette passion l'envahir. Il se sentait vulnérable, si fragile face à cette femme qui avait une telle emprise sur lui. Elle était la seule à l'accepter, à l'aimer aveuglément. Il n'avait posé les mains sur aucune autre peau que la sienne, ses lèvres sur aucune autres que les siennes.

Son instinct finit par prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Erik finit par prendre Christine dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit. Pantelant, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement. Ils n'avaient pas assez de mains pour toucher l'autre et prendre possession de ce corps que chacun avait si souvent rêvé.

Christine ouvrit alors les yeux et détailla chaque parcelle de son visage ravagé. Elle parcourut chaque recoin avec ses lèvres, avec sa langue, avec ses doigts.

Comment pouvait-elle ne pas être révulsée par cette atrocité?

Erik n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Soudain, il arrêta leur étreinte.

« - Mon affection ne me permet pas de goûter au plaisir de la chair, Christine, répliqua-t-il, gêné. Je ne saurais te donner ce que tu désires.

- Qu'en sais-tu? Lui souffla-t-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour. Quelle femme voudrait de moi? Quelle femme me laisserait la toucher?

- Moi... »

Elle l'embrassa dans son cou et remonta lentement vers son oreille. Elle lui chuchota ces paroles qu'il connaissait si bien.

« ( _Flottante, fragante,_

_Quelle délicieuse ivresse,_

_Crois-moi, touche-moi,_

_Excitation céleste_

_Que le rêve commence_

_Ta noirceur fasse allégeance_

_A la puissance de la Musique de la Nuit..._

_( Floating, falling,_

_Sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me,_

_Savour each sensation_

_Let the dream begin,_

_Let your darkest side give in_

_To the power of the Music of the Night...)_

Laisse-moi t'apprendre. »

Il finit par perdre pied sous ses baisers pressants et se sentit enfin devenir homme sous ses caresses insistantes.


	22. Chapitre 22: Une liaison désapprouvée

**Chapitre 22: Une liaison désapprouvée**

Erik ne pouvait cesser de contempler celle qui s'était donnée à lui sans retenue. Elle dormait paisiblement contre lui, une main sur son torse. Elle était véritablement un Ange. Il savait qu'il ne méritait pas son amour mais la simple idée de l'éloigner de lui pour son bien le rendait malade.

Il avait voulu remettre son masque par peur de l'effrayer lorsqu'elle se réveillerait mais elle était si étroitement lovée contre lui qu'il n'osait se lever pour le chercher. Car c'était ce qu'il craignait, à présent, que Christine se réveille et se rende compte de leur erreur. Elle avait souillé son mariage pour se donner à un démon. Il était mortifié.

Il avait lu de nombreux livres qui traitaient de l'amour physique et plus encore du sentiment d'amour. Il savait que, souvent, le couple se trouvait pris de remords après s'être aimé et cela pouvait mener à une séparation irréversible. Il savait que si elle regretterait ce qui s'était passé, il la laisserait s'en aller.

Il craignait cela, depuis qu'elle venait, chaque soir, le voir. Il avait lutté pour éviter chaque contact avec sa peau. Lorsqu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue, cette dernière lui brûlait toute la journée, son sang bouillant dans ses veines. Il ne savait ce qu'il deviendrait, si elle le quittait.

Autrefois, le Fantôme de l'Opéra ne se serait pas formalisé avec tous ces doutes. Il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait et il l'aurait gardé, quelque soit le coût. Mais Erik était à mille lieux de ce qu'il avait été durant vingt ans. Il ne pouvait plus imaginer prendre Christine par la force, ni la garder prisonnière pour son plaisir personnel. Car ce dernier passait par le bonheur de cette femme qui avait fait de ce vide dans sa poitrine, ce coeur qui, à présent, ne battait que pour elle.

Il la sentit remuer doucement contre lui. Christine s'éveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux, sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« - Bonjour, lui dit-elle.

- Bonsoir, plutôt, rectifia-t-il.

- Quelle heure est-il? Demanda-t-elle, en se redressant et faisant glisser sa chevelure sur le torse d'Erik.

- Il est bientôt 18 heures.

- Mon Dieu! Que vont dire mes domestiques!

- Veux-tu t'en aller? Demanda-t-il, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Non, voyons. Ce n'est pas si grave. Lorsque je rentrerai, je dirai que je suis partie très tôt, dans la matinée, rendre visite à une connaissance. Voilà tout.

- Tu deviens habile dans l'art du mensonge. J'ai une très mauvaise influence sur toi.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Tu as toujours été sincère avec moi et cela est réciproque. »

Christine sentit qu'Erik était mal à l'aise.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Erik?

- Rien. J'attends seulement que les remords te viennent et que tu décides de partir.

- Pourquoi partirai-je? Je ne regrette nullement ce qui s'est passé. C'était merveilleux. Comme dans un rêve.

- Mais maintenant que tu es éveillée, la réalité pourrait te semblait bien amère.

- Aurais-tu des regrets sur ce qui s'est passé? Car, pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'aime et je ne sais combien de fois je devrai te le répéter pour que tu finisses par l'accepter et me croire. »

Elle le dévisageait, incrédule. Pourquoi doutait-il d'elle? Pourquoi la situation lui semblait-il surréaliste?

Erik se leva brusquement.

« - Où vas-tu? Le questionna-t-elle.

-Remettre mon masque. Je ne peux supporter que tu me regardes de la sorte.

- Je te regarde comme une femme qui ne comprend pas pourquoi l'homme qu'elle aime la repousse ainsi, sans ménagement et sans explications. »

Elle se leva à son tour et le rejoignit devant le piano où leurs habits jonchaient le sol. Elle se dépêcha de prendre le masque, caché sous ses jupons, avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

« - Christine, donne-moi, ce masque! Lui ordonna-t-il.

- Non! Si tu le mets, je ne pourrai savoir ce que tu penses. Tes yeux ne savent pas mentir, Erik. Dis-moi que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Christine était si déterminée, sans dégoût, alors qu'elle le fixait intensément. Il finit par esquisser un sourire.

« - Je t'aime, Christine, tu le sais très bien. Je crains juste que l'Ange finisse par se brûler les ailes à force de côtoyer le Diable.

- Si le Diable est ici, il s'agit alors de moi. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as forcé à t'aimer tout à l'heure mais plutôt le contraire!

- Je t'ai dit que j'ai eu une très mauvaise influence sur toi. A présent, quand tu désires quelque chose, tu le prends. »

Christine lui sourit. Soudain, un grondement se fit entendre. Elle plaqua machinalement ses mains sur son estomac.

« - Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle.

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé? Lui demanda-t-il, d'un air protecteur.

- Cela fait bientôt 24 heures, lui avoua-t-elle.

- Tu dois te restaurer avant de partir. Habille-toi. Nous allons aller à la cuisine. Tu pourras prendre une collation. »

Christine acquiesça de la tête mais ne bougea pas.

« - Peux-tu me rendre mon masque, à présent? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi vouloir te cacher? Tu peux être toi-même avec moi. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, réaffirma-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Mais si nous croisons Mme Giry ou Meg, j'ai peur qu'elles ne soient pas aussi habituées que toi à mon faciès. De plus, j'ai tellement l'habitude de le porter qu'il fait partie de moi, comme une seconde peau. Sans lui, je me sens vulnérable et nu. »

Christine ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Mais, mon amour, tu es nu! Dit-elle, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. »

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois habillés, ils descendirent l'escalier et Erik mena Christine vers la cuisine. Elle était apeurée car elle venait d'entendre les voix de Meg et de sa mère. Elle aurait préféré s'en aller.

« - Erik, je ferai mieux de partir maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'elles me voient...

- Tu as le droit de manger. Tu es chez moi. Viens. »

Il serra plus fortement sa main qu'il tenait, puis, la précédant, il entra dans la cuisine.

« Erik? Que fais-tu... »

Mme Giry ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle resta sans voix, à la vue de Christine, qui restait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Meg, qui épluchait des pommes de terre, lâcha son couteau, qui tomba à terre.

« Christine a faim. Peux-tu lui donner quelque chose à manger, Marie? Demanda Erik, de façon toute naturelle. »

Mme Giry hocha la tâte, ne pouvant détaché son regard stupéfait de Christine.

« - Viens, dit Erik à l'attention de celle-ci.

- Bonjour, Mme Giry. Bonjour, Meg, dit-elle timidement. »

Erik lui tendit une chaise et Christine s'attabla. Marie apporta de l'eau, du pain, un morceau de fromage et une pomme. Meg restait stoïque et n'esquissait aucun mouvement.

« - N'aurais-tu pas autre chose de plus convenable à lui donner? Ce n'est pas ma prisonnière, tout de même! S'indigna Erik.

- Et qu'est-elle, alors? Répondit Meg, avec provocation, les poings sur les hanches.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, Marguerite! Lui lança froidement Erik.

-Le dîner sera prêt dans une heure. Si Christine veut un repas chaud, elle devra attendre, dit doucement Mme Giry, pour s'interposer entre Erik et sa fille.

- Tu ne peux pas la traiter, comme une invitée, que l'on convierait à un repas, Mère, s'énerva Meg. Si elle a faim, elle n'a qu'à prendre ce que tu lui donnes. Nous ne sommes pas ses domestiques!

- Non, mais tu es dans ma maison, alors si ce que je te demande ou que les personnes qui m'accompagnent ne te plaisent pas, tu n'as rien à faire ici! Hurla Erik. »

Christine trembla sur sa chaise. Elle ne voulait pas être un sujet de dispute mais elle n'osait s'interposer. La tension dans l'air était presque palpable.

« - Depuis combien de temps est-elle ici? S'insurgea Meg. Depuis combien de temps vient-elle te voir?

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre et Christine non plus!

- Je suis... ta soeur et nous vivons sous le même toit, depuis dix ans! Mère et moi, nous avons le droit de savoir ce qu'elle vient faire ici! Maintenant que le vicomte ne veut plus d'elle, elle vient quémander ton affection, n'est-ce pas? C'est pour cela que tu as repris la musique? C'est pour cela que tu as tellement changé, depuis un mois? Parce que cette catin te fait les yeux doux! »

En une seconde de temps, Erik avait bondi sur le couteau, qui traînait à terre et le pointa sur la gorge de Meg. Prise de panique, Christine s'était levée et dans son geste, fit tomber sa chaise. Mme Giry traversa la pièce et agrippa l'épaule d'Erik.

« Erik, non! Je t'en supplie! Implora Marie. »

Meg, instinctivement, avait levé ses mains à hauteur de son visage.

« Inutile de lever ton poing à hauteur des yeux, Meg. Un couteau est plus dangereux qu'une simple corde! Va-t'en hors de ma vue ou je ne réponds plus de moi! Christine et moi, nous nous aimons et personne ne pourra s'interposer entre nous. Pas même toi! »

Christine était effrayée. Elle avait oublié, depuis un mois, le passé d'Erik et à quel point il pouvait s'emporter brutalement. Ici, dans cette cuisine, il était redevenu le sanguinaire Fantôme de l'Opéra et elle se sentait impuissante face à cette colère meurtrière.

Meg baissa ses mains. Elle était livide et semblait essayer de refouler ses larmes. Sans un mot, elle quitta la pièce, Mme Giry sur ses talons.

Erik se tourna alors vers Christine, le couteau encore dans la main. Christine, elle aussi, était blafarde et tremblait, comme une feuille en plein vent. Elle fixait intensément le couteau. Erik s'en aperçut et le lâcha immédiatement.

« Je suis désolé... Excuse-moi... »

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Malgré un léger geste de recul, elle se laissa prendre dans ses bras et elle se mit à sangloter.

« Cela ne se reproduira plus. Je te le promets... »

_**Hou, hou! Il y a quelqu'un? Vos reviews se font très rares et quand je n'ai pas de reviews, je suis très triste :..(**_

_**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyez de longues reviews, avec vos commentaires, vos impressions, ce que vous aimez ou pas et ce que vous pensez qu'il se passera ou ce que vous aimeriez voir se passer! C'est toujours agréable d'avoir des contacts avec des FanFantômes!**_

**P.S.: Je lance un appel à ceux que ça intéresseraient de traduire cette fic en anglais! Je pense que ce serait sympa. N'hésitez pas à me contacter via mon profil! Merci!**


	23. Chapitre 23: Aux origines

_**Salut à tous! Voici un chapitre décisif pour la suite de l'histoire. Je vous laisse le savourer!**_

**Chapitre 23: Aux origines**

La lumière des flammes de l'âtre dansaient sur la joue d'Erik. Chaque creux, chaque boursouflure prenaient une couleur différente. Les ombres se jouaient de sa difformité. Christine ne pouvait s'empêcher de parcourir de ses doigts cet espace qu'elle seule était autorisée à découvrir, à explorer. Elle était captivée par cette anomalie singulière. Erik était, à présent, habitué à ce qu'elle agisse de la sorte. Il la laissait faire. Il avait appris à ne plus avoir honte de son visage, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux.

Ils étaient étroitement enlacés dans une couverture, sur le tapis, faisant face à la cheminée. Le mois d'octobre était entamé et le froid de l'automne commençait à se ressentir.

« J'ai toujours été ainsi, commença Erik. »

Les doigts de Christine arrêtèrent leur course et elle le regarda, silencieuse.

« D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. J'ai passé ma petite enfance dans le sud de la France et j'avais des parents. Ou tout du moins, j'avais une mère. Elle vivait à l'écart du village et je me rappelle qu'elle n'était pas appréciée. On disait d'elle qu'elle était guérisseuse, sorcière, magicienne. Je crois que, si elle avait vécu à une autre époque, les villageois l'auraient brûlée vive.

Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un berger. C'est comme cela que je suis né. Malheureusement, ma difformité a détruit sa vie. Elle m'avait accepté, comme j'étais, mais mon géniteur ne l'a pas supporté. Ils étaient mariés, j'étais son fils mais je n'étais qu'un monstre pour lui.

Le village le montrait du doigt. Il ne l'acceptait pas. J'étais tout petit mais, lorsque ma mère s'absentait par obligation, il me frappait. Il me forçait à mettre un sac sur ma tête, dès que je sortais de la maison. Il criait que ma mère était le Diable, Lucifer réincarné en femme et que j'étais son fils, mi-humain, mi-démon. Il avait voulu faire annuler le mariage. Il criait qu'il avait été possédé et que jamais il ne se serait uni à une sorcière priant Satan. Mais le curé du village a refusé l'annulation du mariage. Ce dernier avait été pratiqué dans les règles de l'Église. Il a refusé aussi à mon père de pratiquer son exorcisme.

Le médecin, lui, s'est montré très curieux, au sujet de mon problème. Il s'agit d'une maladie, une simple maladie de peau que j'ai depuis ma naissance. Elle était présente autour de mon oeil, puis, jusqu'à la fin de ma petite enfance, elle s'est propagée sur tout le côté droit de mon visage. Aucun remède possible, juste une curiosité médicale.

Toujours est-il, qu'au jour de mes quatre ans, mon père, qui s'était mis à boire, depuis ma naissance, est entré dans une colère noire contre ma mère. Je n'en sais la raison. Il l'a étranglée sous mes yeux. L'air s'échappait de ses poumons et elle m'a supplié de prendre la fuite. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai couru, couru, du mieux que je pouvais, pour ne pas qu'il me rattrape, pour ne pas subir le même sort que ma mère. Dans ma fuite, j'ai été attrapé par une troupe de saltimbanque, de forain. J'ai été une véritable aubaine pour eux. Un cabinet de curiosité et de monstruosité, à moi seul.

J'ai vécu en cage, comme un animal sauvage. Exposé devant des gens avides de sensations fortes, comme un phénomène de foire. Les gens hurlaient, me crachaient au visage, me lançaient des pierres ou de la nourriture avariée. Au-fur-et-à mesure du temps, j'acceptais de moins en moins d'être exposé devant ces voyeurs sans scrupules. Alors, mon bourreau s'est mis à me frapper, à m'assommer pour dévoiler mon visage, à la vue de tous.

Je n'avais aucun ami, mis à part le petit singe de ce forain. C'était le seul contact affectueux que j'avais. Lorsque ce saltimbanque s'en est rendu compte, il m'a tellement battu que j'ai été laissé pour mort, pendant plusieurs jours. Après mon rétablissement, je n'eus plus le droit de voir mon ami. Je me suis fabriqué sa réplique avec ce que je trouvais: une petite poupée de singe qui jouait des cymbales. De simples morceaux de métal les constituaient mais leur tintement métallique m'a toujours apaisé et réconforté.

Je venais, alors, d'avoir huit ans. Nous étions de passage à Paris. Lors d'une représentation, mon tortionnaire m'a à nouveau maltraité, lorsqu'il a découvert la poupée que je venais de fabriquer. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Cette vie en cage me rendait fou, j'étais traité avec encore moins d'égard qu'un animal sauvage.

Lors d'un moment d'inattention de sa part, je me suis saisi d'une corde et je l'ai tué, comme mon père l'avait fait avec ma mère. Mais une jeune fille avait été témoin de la scène: Marie Giry. Elle ne m'a pas jugé, comme les autres le faisaient. Elle m'a sauvé, elle m'a soigné, comme ma mère l'avait fait avant elle. Je lui serai à jamais redevable. »

Christine l'écoutait avec attention. Jamais, il n'avait tant parlé, jamais il ne s'était livré ainsi.

« - Personne n'a jamais su d'où je venais. Je n'ai jamais expliqué à Marie ce que je viens de te dire cette nuit. C'est la première fois que j'en parle. Lorsqu'un jour, Marie m'a choisi un nom, je ne sais si cela a été pure coïncidence ou bien si cela a été le destin mais elle a deviné, comment je m'étais appelé. Toutes ces années de maltraitance m'avaient fait oublié que j'avais eu un nom.

- Erik? Chuchota Christine.

- Oui, c'est comme cela que ma vraie mère m'avait nommé. Marie a fait de son mieux pour m'aider à l'opéra. Mais j'étais prisonnier de ses murs. Il n'y a que lorsque j'ai entendu ta voix que je me suis senti libéré. Toi aussi, tu m'as sauvé, Christine, d'une certaine façon... »

Christine l'enlaça tendrement. Elle était touchée par ses confidences.

Comment avait-il réussi à survivre à toutes ces épreuves?

Comment n'était-il pas devenu fou?

A sa place, elle n'aurait pu supporter cela. Malgré sa vie jonchée de drames et de blessures, le temps semblait ne pas avoir d'emprise sur lui. Aucune ride sur son visage, ses cheveux d'un châtain clair sous sa perruque ne s'étaient pas éclaircis avec le temps. Des cicatrices marquaient, certes, son corps, elle en comprenait, à présent, la cause mais ses muscles étaient toujours aussi saillants que ceux d'un homme, dans la fleur de l'âge. Elle lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, depuis un moment:

« Quel âge as-tu? »

Erik lui sourit, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux, d'un bleu azur, étincelaient et réfléchissaient la lumière du feu. Il avait été ému de lui dévoiler sa vie. Il avait enfoui tous ses souvenirs dans un coin de sa mémoire, depuis si longtemps. Il la regarda alors intensément.

« - Un démon n'a pas d'âge, pas plus qu'un fantôme.

- Pareil pour les anges, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je vais bientôt avoir 39 ans, finit-il par lui avouer. »

Christine se mit à jouer avec son ancienne bague qu'il ne quittait jamais.

« - Je suis heureuse de te savoir mortel. Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, jamais nous ne serions réunis dans la mort.

- Pourquoi deviens-tu si mélancolique?

- Je le suis toujours plus ou moins. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce sont mes origines scandinaves, certainement. Père me parlait souvent de la vie après la mort, lorsqu'il sentait son trépas arriver. Il disait que l'âme était immortelle. Que les défunts protègent éternellement les êtres qui leur sont chers. Il m'expliquait qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur des spectres ou des fantômes car ils sont là pour notre bien. Parce qu'ils nous aiment. C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais été effrayée par toi à l'opéra, malgré toutes les fables horribles que j'entendais. Peux-tu me promettre une chose, Erik?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Le jour où je mourrai, sépare-toi de cette bague.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'elle me lie à toi. Elle me représente, elle me remplace sur ton coeur, lorsque je ne suis pas physiquement près de toi. Lorsque je serai morte, sépare-toi d'elle, car, alors, aucune enveloppe charnelle ne m'empêchera d'être avec toi. Je serai à tes côtés et j'attendrai que tu me rejoignes.

- Je doutes sincèrement que je te survive. J'ai douze ans de plus que toi et comme je viens de te l'avouer, je ne suis pas immortel. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Erik finit par lui demander.

« Si je possède cette bague, jusqu'à ta mort, qu'aimerais-tu avoir de moi en retour? »

Christine réfléchit un moment.

« - Il y a bien une chose, dit-elle.

- Laquelle?

- Ta boîte à musique, celle surmontée du petit singe qui joue des cymbales...

- Je ne l'ai plus, depuis longtemps...

- Où est-elle?

- Je m'en suis séparé, lorsque j'ai quitté l'Opéra Populaire. J'aurais aimé la récupérer...

- Est-elle toujours là-bas?

- Oui, je ne l'ai pas prise avec moi. Un moment, j'ai cru pouvoir oublier ma vie passée, les forains, l'opéra, toi. Mais tout cela fait partie de moi et quand je l'ai réalisé, il était trop tard.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de la récupérer?

- Je l'ai fait. Malheureusement, la plupart des entrées ont été murées pour éviter aux vagabonds de rentrer dans l'opéra et de piller ce qu'il en reste. Le dernier passage qui m'aurait permis d'y retourner s'est effondré, lors d'un éboulement, certainement. Mon ancien repaire est donc inaccessible. Même pour moi. J'essaierai de t'en faire une copie. Cependant, elle n'égalera pas l'original.

- Mais elle me fera sentir que tu es tujours près de moi.

- Pourquoi cet objet plutôt qu'un autre, Christine? J'aurais pensé que tu aurais préféré un de mes masques.

- Tes masques ne sont pas ce que tu es. Par contre, cette petite musique que la boîte jouait: c'est elle qui m'a réveillée la première fois que tu m'as emmenée dans ton Royaume de Musique, c'est elle que tu as gardé contre toi au moment où je t'ai remis cette bague. Il n'y a que cette boîte qui te réprésente correctement. Lorsque je mourrai, je ferai en sorte que tu la récupères.

- Tu ne mourras pas avant moi, affirma-t-il.

- Nous, les Daaé, mourrons jeunes, tu sais.

- Pouvons-nous arrêter de parler de cela, veux-tu? »

Erik se leva et s'habilla.

« Attends-moi, je vais nous chercher à manger. »

Depuis l'altercation avec Meg, Erik et Christine restaient confinés dans ses appartements. Lorsque Christine arrivait au début de la nuit, il était toujours présent pour attendre son arrivée, près de la porte dérobée et il la raccompagnait, de même, au petit matin. Meg restait la plus discrète possible et lorsqu'il leur arrivait de la croiser, elle ne leur adressait pas un regard et agissait, comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Mme Giry, quand à elle, saluait brièvement Christine et partait vaquer à ses occupations. Heureusement, la majeure partie du temps, elles étaient toutes deux dans leurs chambres, lorsque le couple se retrouvait.

Christine, au fond d'elle-même, espérait que tout s'arrangerait avec le temps.

« - Erik, n'apporte rien d'autre pour moi que de l'eau, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas très faim.

- En ce moment, tu n'as jamais faim, répliqua-t-il.

- C'est que je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que toi. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la lassa seule devant le feu.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Christine se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, à l'Hôtel de Chagny. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle était rentrée car le soleil n'était pas encore très haut dans le ciel. Elle crut d'abord que c'était ses habituelles nausées matinales qui l'avaient tirée du sommeil mais le malaise qu'elle ressentait était bien différent, cette fois. Elle se leva du mieux qu'elle put mais elle tomba par terre. La douleur dans son ventre la plia en deux. Sans même réfléchir, elle s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et demanda à un domestique que l'on fasse atteler les chevaux.

Les élancements dans son ventre continuaient de plus belle. Elle ne pouvait voir de médecin. Hors de question. Mais le mal était tel qu'elle n'arrivait pas à raisonner correctement. Il fallait qu'elle voit Erik. Lui seul pourrait l'aider. Personne ne devait savoir.

Dans le fiacre qui la conduisait rue Montigny, la douleur empira. Elle se mordit le poing pour ne pas hurler et que le cocher l'entende. Elle était blême, la sueur perlait de son front, des sueurs froides la faisaient claquer des dents.

Elle sortit de sa voiture, essayant de garder la meilleure contenance possible et attendit que la voiture des de Chagny s'en aille. Elle se dépêcha d'accéder au passage secret mais la porte dérobée était fermée de l'intérieur. Elle frappa avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Le sol tangua soudain sous ses pieds et elle sentit qu'un liquide chaud coulait le long de ses cuisses.

« Tout mais pas ça!s'écria-t-elle »

Elle frappa encore à la porte. Personne ne répondait. Elle fut prise d'un vertige si violent qu'elle tomba à terre, inanimée.

_**Ça énerve quand un chapitre se termine sur un cliffhanger, hein? ;D**_

_**En plus, je ne pourrai pas poster avant la semaine prochaine! Alors, en attendant, laissez-moi vos reviews. Peut-être que si j'en ai un nombre suffisant, je posterai la suite plus rapidement!**_

**P.S: Je cherche quelqu'un qui voudrait traduire cette fic en anglais. Je trouve l'idée plutôt sympa, alors si vous êtes intéressé, contactez-moi sur mon profil!**


	24. Chapitre 24: La fin d'une vie

**Chapitre 24: La fin d'une vie...**

« Christine! Cria Mme Giry ».

Elle avait bien entendu les coups frappés à la porte mais rien ne la fit plus saisir que la vue de son ancienne protégée, allongée sur le sol, inerte. Meg accourut, dans le salon, suite au cri de sa mère.

« - Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle, lorsqu'elle découvrit, à son tour, le corps de Christine.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit sa mère. »

Elles la soulevèrent, ensemble, pour l'amener dans la pièce.

Que ne fut pas leur stupeur, lorsqu'elles découvrirent que la robe de Christine était maculée de sang...

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Christine s'éveilla, à nouveau, sous la force des spasmes qui lui contractaient le ventre. Elle pensait avoir fait un cauchemar horrible mais la douleur lui rappela très vite que tout n'avait été que réalité.

« Christine!... Christine! »

C'était une voix de femme. Elle connaissait cette voix mais elle était incapable de dire à qui elle appartenait.

« Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas? »

Cette voix d'homme, cette voix de ténor, celle-ci, elle la reconnaissait. Mais elle semblait si lointaine, comme dans ces rêves qu'elle faisait autrefois.

« Ange de la Musique... dit-elle dans un souffle faible. »

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à ouvrir les yeux?

« Elle délire. Ce doit être la fièvre. »

Une autre voix de femme.

Ne pouvait-elle pas la laisser tranquille? Elle ne voulait que la voix de son Ange.

« - Erik, tu devrais sortir, ce n'est pas ta place de rester ici, dit la première voix de femme.

- Ma place est là où elle se trouve. Elle a besoin de moi.

- Elle a surtout besoin d'un médecin, répliqua la seconde voix de femme.

- Nous n'en avons pas besoin. Nous nous débrouillerons sans.

- Erik, elle est faible. Elle devrait avoir besoin de soin. Elle a perdu déjà beaucoup de sang.

- Meg, tais-toi! Hurla l'Ange. »

Christine ne voulait pas entendre de dispute.

Pourquoi se disputait-on toujours à cause d'elle? Parce qu'apparemment, c'était bien d'elle qu'on parlait.

« Je vais bien, murmura Christine. »

Elle entendit quelqu'un crier. Pourquoi criait-on?

« Non, Christine, tu ne vas pas bien. S'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux! »

C'était donc elle qui avait crié? Elle ne s'en était pas aperçu. Elle sentit des mains qui lui tenaient les épaules. Ses mains la secouaient doucement.

Mon Dieu! Pourquoi avait-elle aussi mal?

« Réveille-toi! Réveille-toi! Implorait son Ange. »

Erik, oui, c'est comme cela qu'il s'appelait. Elle s'efforça d'ouvrir les paupières. Elle plissa les yeux, malgré le peu de lumière qui éclairait la pièce. Elle se trouvait dans un lit, un lit à baldaquin.

« - Erik? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis là, je suis là près de toi... »

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si terrorisé. Jamais il n'avait eu peur de quoi que ce soit.

« - Qu'y a-t-il? L'interrogea-t-elle. Pourquoi ai-je si mal?

- Christine?

- Mme Giry?

- Oui, c'est moi, mon enfant. S'il te plaît, concentre-toi. Depuis quand étais-tu enceinte? »

Tout à coup, Christine fut complètement éveillée.

Comment Mme Giry savait-elle qu'elle était enceinte?

« - Cela fait bientôt 4 mois, Marie, répondit Erik, à la place de Christine.

- Erik, comment le sais-tu? Demanda Christine, interloquée.

- Tu n'as jamais su me cacher quoi que ce soit. Je suis peut-être un homme mais je me suis instruit sur le mode de fonctionnement des femmes. Tu n'as pas eu de saignements, depuis le mois de juin.

- Erik! Cria Meg, choquée. »

Ce dernier ne releva pas. Mme Giry et Erik se fixaient dans les yeux. Leur discussion muette dura quelques secondes.

« - Que se passe-t-il? Implora Christine, prise d'une nouvelle crise.

- Tu es en train de faire une fausse-couche, lui répondit Mme Giry. Tu es occupée de perdre ton bébé.

- Non! Non! Non! Hurla-t-elle, en essayant de se relever. »

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle découvrit le linge tâché de sang. Une bassine d'eau bouillante, à ses côtés, était également teinte en rouge.

« Je ne peux pas le perdre! Non! »

Elle était hystérique. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il?

Elle avait été si heureuse. Erik allait être père. Ils allaient vivre ensemble, peut-être. Raoul la comprendrait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Pourquoi cette vie s'échappait-elle de son corps?

« Je peux encore le garder! Je peux encore le garder! Répétait-elle. »

Elle s'était mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« - Christine! Lui dit Mme Giry, en lui prenant les poignets. C'est trop tard! Tu ne peux plus rien. Il faut que tu termines de pousser.

- Non! Erik, pardonne-moi! Pardonne-moi! »

Ce dernier était assis au bord du lit. Sa face valide était terrifiée.

« - Fait ce que Marie te demande, lui répondit-il.

- Pardonne-moi, répéta-t-elle.

- C'est mieux ainsi, Christine. Il n'aurait pu en être autrement. Je n'aurai pu supporter que tu engendres un monstre, comme moi.

- Mais je t'aime! Je l'aurai aimé autant que toi! Peu importe si les autres ne comprennent pas. »

Meg se tenait au pied du lit et serrait le montant du baldaquin dans ses mains. Elle était livide et des larmes coulaient, à présent, le long de ses joues.

« Meg? Demanda Mme Giry. Il faut que tu m'aides à soutenir Christine. Il faut qu'elle termine d'expulser le bébé. Elle a déjà perdu trop de sang. Elle ne peut plus attendre. »

Meg tremblait, maintenant. Elle était dans un état second.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, répétait-elle. Excuse-moi, Christine! »

Meg sortit de la chambre, le plus vite possible. Mme Giry voulut suivre sa fille mais Erik l'en empêcha.

« Non, Marie. Reste ici. Il faut s'occuper de Christine d'abord. »

Marie opina de la tête.

« Allez, Christine, dit-elle. Dès que tu sens une contraction venir, pousse! »

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Christine se sentait fatiguée, si fatiguée. Au loin, quelque chose l'attirait, cependant. Une mélodie. Quelqu'un jouait du piano. Une musique douce mais mélancolique et triste. Une musique envoûtante, pourtant. Il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de jouer de cette façon.

« Erik? Dit-elle d'une voix faible. »

Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Elle se trouvait toujours chez lui, dans sa chambre.

« - Je suis là, lui répondit-il, en venant s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- Depuis quand suis-je ici?

- Cela fait près de douze heures que tu es inconsciente.

- Le bébé?

- C'est terminé, Christine. C'est terminé.

- Non, gémit-elle »

Elle se rappelait maintenant. Sous l'insistance de Mme Giry et d'Erik, elle avait poussé. Le foetus expulsé, Mme Giry s'était dépêchée de le prendre, dans les linges souillés et elle avait tout jeté au feu. Christine avait hurlé à pleins poumons, alors qu'Erik l'avait maintenue fermement allongée sur le matelas pour qu'elle ne soit pas témoin de la scène. Elle s'était évanouie, tout de suite après.

« - Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas de cet enfant? Lui demanda-t-elle, se souvenant de ses paroles.

- Tu sais que ma déformation est une maladie. Personne ne sait si elle est héréditaire ou non. Tout ceci était loin de m'inquiéter. J'ai toujours su que jamais je n'aurai d'enfants. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Mais, voilà que tu es arrivée dans ma vie, que tu m'as aimée, comme si j'étais un homme normal. J'espérais, au fond de moi, que notre union serait stérile. J'étais persuadé qu'elle le resterait...

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu le savais?

- C'était à toi de me le dire. J'attendais que tu me le confies, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

- Qu'aurais-tu fait, si je te l'avais dit avant?

- J'aurais discuté avec toi de la meilleure option possible.

- Tu n'aurais pas voulu que je le garde?

- J'aurais tout fait pour t'en dissuader. Quelle vie cet enfant aurait-il eu? Quelle vie aurais-tu eu? De Chagny t'aurait tué, si il avait appris ta grossesse. Il t'aurait répudié ou chassé de chez lui, dans le meilleur des cas. Même si il n'aurait rien dit, comment aurait-il réagi en découvrant que tu as mis au monde un enfant difforme ou défiguré? Je ne veux pas qu'un enfant vive ce que j'ai subi. Jamais.

- Tu ne veux donc pas une vie normale avec moi? Être père?

- Il est inconcevable que je te laisse tout abandonner pour vivre avec moi. Imagine-toi: quelle stabilité aurais-tu? Vivre cachés éternellement ou quitter Paris? Mais pour aller où? Pour un monstre et un enfant qui ne vaudrait pas mieux que son père!

- Je t'interdis de dire cela!

- Je ne dis que la vérité, Christine! Il n'y a rien d'idyllique dans ce tableau. Pourquoi vouloir cela alors que tu as déjà un fils en pleine santé? Un mari beau et au visage sain qui n'attend qu'un signe de toi pour revenir? »

Christine resta muette. Elle n'avait pas la force d'argumenter. Sa tête lui tournait.

« Je ne me sens pas bien, finit-elle par dire. »

Elle retomba, inerte, sur son oreiller.

« - Erik? S'est-elle réveillée? Demanda Mme Giry, qui venait d'entrer avec une bassine d'eau froide dans les mains.

- Oui, mais elle s'est de nouveau évanouie. »

Mme Giry avait une mine contrariée. Son front était plissé et son visage soucieux.

« Peux-tu me permettre de te parler franchement? Lui demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle déposait sur le front de Christine, un linge humide. »

Erik hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme qui reposait sur son lit.

« - Je connais les symptômes d'une fausse-couche. J'étais enceinte quand James est mort. Sous le choc de l'annonce de son décès, j'ai perdu l'enfant que je portais. Les signes que Christine présente ne sont pas normaux, Erik. Elle s'affaiblit d'heure en heure et elle continue à perdre énormément de sang.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Que ce n'est pas un avortement naturel mais provoqué par autre chose. Je penserai que tu aurais pu me dire par quoi il a été déclenché.

- Qu'insinues-tu?

- Ne te fâche pas, je t'en pris. Je connais ta façon d'agir et, comme tu ne voulais pas que Christine ait d'enfant, j'aurais cru que tu allais forcé le destin. Voilà tout. »

Erik, sans un mot, sortit brutalement de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui.

OooOoOoOoOoO

Il faisait nuit, à New-York, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de la maison que louait le vicomte de Chagny. Ce dernier fut tiré de son sommeil par un domestique. Un télégramme express lui était destiné. Raoul se leva en maugréant.

Qui avait l'idée de lui envoyer un message en plein milieu de la nuit?

Il remercia, quand même, le porteur du télégramme en lui donnant quelques cents.

A sa lecture, le vicomte mit toute la maisonnée sans dessus-dessous.

_« Retournez immédiatement à Paris. Stop. Christine se meurt. Stop. »_

_**Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous vont vouloir me lancer des pierres! Mais ne le faites pas, de nombreux rebondissements vous attendent dans les prochains chapitres. Je sais que vous voulez tous que Christine et Erik soient heureux mais ce n'est pas le monde des Bisounours! (à moins que l'on en fasse une version Disney ;D) L'histoire est dans la catégorie Romance et drame, quand même...**_

_**Si vous avez des commentaires ou des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, je vous répondrai avec plaisir!**_

_**Merci à toi Tmara pour ta review!**_

_**Merci à toi Katelleva: Une review à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment très cool et ça fait vraiment plaisir! Pour répondre à ta question: non je n'ai jamais lu le Fantôme de Manhattan et encore moins le Fantôme de l'Opéra. Je sais: honte sur moi! Mais vois-tu je voulais vraiment me baser sur le Fantôme d'Andrew Lloyd Weber et sa vision d'Erik et de Christine. Je ne voulais vraiment pas mélanger toutes les versions de l'histoire comme certains le font. Ainsi ma fic ne se base que sur la comédie musicale et le film et je trouve que je peux donner assez d'ampleur aux personnages de Sir ALW. En plus, j'avais écrit déjà cette fic sans savoir que Love Never Dies existait et sans lire les sequelles d'autres Phanfics pour ne pas être influencée. Je te rassure aussi, l'histoire est déjà complètement écrite, depuis un moment, donc il est hors de question que je l'abandonne! Je posterai tous les chapitres, promis! Peut-être qu'une fois que j'aurai lu Leroux une autre fic verra le jour, qui sait?**_

**P.S.: Je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait traduire cette fic en anglais. Il y aurait des volontaires? Contactez-moi sur mon profil! Merci d'avance.**


	25. Chapitre 25: le début d'une autre

**Chapitre 25: ...le début d'une autre.**

Erik, après sa discussion avec Mme Giry, était entré précipitamment dans la petite pièce qui faisait face à ses appartements. Il avait pensé à cette possibilité mais, avec l'état de Christine qui se dégradait continuellement, il avait eu d'autres contrariétés en tête.

Il ouvrit la petite armoire et inspecta les fioles qui s'y trouvaient. Il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide? Il aurait dû, depuis longtemps, fermer cette armoire à clé! Il referma la petite porte avec une telle violence que la glace qui s'y trouvait explosa en mille morceaux.

Il allait la tuer. Il en était sûr. Il dévala quatre à quatre les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Meg à toute volée. Il n'avait jamais pénétré dans cette pièce auparavant. Elle était décorée très simplement, sans ornement. Juste un lit, une armoire et un bureau.

Meg lui tournait le dos, affairée à mettre des robes dans un sac de voyage. Elle ne parut pas surprise par l'apparition d'Erik. Elle continua ses occupation, en silence. Il était tellement furieux qu'il ne savait quoi lui dire. Il s'approcha d'elle, essayant de contrôler au maximum sa hargne pour ne pas l'étrangler sur place.

Meg se retourna soudainement et Erik fut pris au dépourvu, en la voyant pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« - Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

- C'était donc toi, n'est-ce pas? »

Meg ne lui répondit pas et garda les yeux rivés au sol.

« - Dis-le! Hurla Erik.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... avoua Meg en tremblant.

- Où est la fiole, Meg? »

Erik la secoua en lui enserrant les bras. Meg, les mains tremblantes, sortit le petit récipient d'une poche de sa robe. Ce dernier était vide.

« - J'ai... lorsque j'ai nettoyé tes appartements, il y a quelques semaines...j'ai lu les sujets de tes travaux... J'ai compris que Christine était enceinte. J'étais folle de rage. Mais j'ai compris aussi que si tu travaillais sur ce projet, c'est que tu ne voulais pas de son enfant. Hysope, sauge, armoise... des plantes abortives... J'ai fait ce que tu n'avais pas le courage de faire...

- Tu n'avais pas à t'immiscer dans mes décisions! Cette formule n'était qu'une ébauche. Elle n'était pas terminée. Christine risque de mourir par ta faute, sale vipère!

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Je ne pouvais simplement pas supporter de la voir porter ton enfant. J'ai versé le contenu de la fiole dans l'eau.

- C'était à elle de choisir!

- Tu aurais accepté qu'elle le garde?

- Si elle l'avait vraiment voulu, alors oui. Mais, maintenant tout est fini à cause de toi! Je devrai te tuer pour ce que tu as fait, pour ce que tu as détruit!

- J'aimerai tellement que tu le fasses.

- Mais je ne le ferai pas! Par contre, je te promets que ta vie sera un enfer, Marguerite Giry! Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, tu le regretteras toute ta vie! Tu ne peux donc pas supporter de me voir heureux. Toi qui, depuis dix ans, me répètes que j'ai le droit de l'être!

- Tu ne comprends donc pas? Rugit Meg, dont les sanglots redoublèrent de plus belle.

- Comprendre quoi?

- Je t'aime! Depuis dix ans, je t'aime et toi, tu ne t'ai aperçu de rien! Aveuglé par cette passion pour elle qui te ronge le coeur et l'âme. Je t'ai vu te consumer d'amour pour elle, alors que, depuis tout ce temps, je reste tapie dans l'ombre à attendre que tu t'aperçoives enfin de ce que je ressens pour toi! La haine que tu éprouves vis-à-vis de Raoul de Chagny, je la ressens vis-à-vis de Christine.

- Arrête, Meg, tu es ma soeur.

- Je ne suis pas ta soeur. Aucun lien de sang n'existe entre nous. Il n'y a que huit ans de différence entre ma mère et toi. Comment pourrais-je te considérer comme mon frère? Je t'aime, Erik, sois en sûr mais l'amour que je te porte n'a rien d'un amour fraternel. »

Erik, sans un mot, retira son masque. Meg sursauta, en découvrant son visage ravagé, elle ne put se retenir d'émettre un petit cri d'effroi et baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard accusateur d'Erik.

« - Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais tu es incapable de supporter ma vue, de me voir tel que je suis réellement. Christine l'a toujours accepté. Elle n'en a jamais été dégoûtée. Elle seule sait me regarder dans les yeux lorsque je suis ainsi.

- J'aurai pu apprendre, si tu m'en avais laissée l'occasion. Tu es peut-être défiguré mais cela n'enlève rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. Depuis que Christine est revenue, je meurs de jalousie un peu plus tous les jours! Elle t'a abandonné lâchement mais, toi, tu as accepté qu'elle revienne, comme si de rien n'était. Alors que c'est moi qui aurait dû être dans tes bras, moi qui aurait dû passer toutes ces nuits dans ta chambre, moi qui aurait dû porter ton enfant! »

Meg tomba à genoux à terre. Ses pleurs étaient incontrôlables.

« - Je t'ai tout donné depuis dix ans pour que tu vives normalement. J'étais là quand je sentais que tu n'allais pas bien. J'étais là quand Christine s'est mariée et que tu étais dévasté. Cette jalousie pour le vicomte est identique à celle que j'éprouve pour Christine. Je voulais qu'elle souffre comme moi je souffre, non qu'elle meure... De toute façon, je m'en vais, tu ne me reverras plus... Je ne t'incommoderai plus.

- Tu oses partir en la laissant s'éteindre à petits feux, sans remords? Alors que toi seule est responsable de son état!

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je regrette. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre à quel point la culpabilité me ronge plus que la haine ou la jalousie. Ce que j'ai fait, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai.

- Que dira Marie? Tu ne peux pas la laisser ainsi. Tu ne réfléchis pas aux conséquences de tes actes.

- Je ne peux rester plus longtemps sous le même toit que toi. Mère s'en remettra. Elle a toujours eu plus d'affection pour toi que pour moi. Adieu, Erik. »

Meg referma son sac, mit sa cape de voyage et passa devant Erik. Celui-ci la laissa sortir de la pièce. Il ne réagit pas, trop choqué encore par les révélations de Meg.

OooOoOoOoOoO

Raoul était assis dans un fauteuil, faisant face au lit où reposait sa femme, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Christine avait toujours été frêle mais, depuis trois mois qu'elle était malade, elle ne ressemblait plus qu'à un squelette décharné.

Il venait de se réveiller et passa machinalement sa main sur sa barbe. Voilà plus de deux mois et demi qu'il était rentré de New-York et, depuis, il se négligeait. Rien ne comptait plus que Christine. Il ne mangeait presque plus et ne dormait que quelques heures par nuit. Il restait, toute la journée, dans la chambre de sa femme, à la surveiller, à guetter l'évolution de son état. Mais ce dernier, au retour de Raoul à Paris, avait continué à se détériorer, pendant plusieurs semaines.

De nombreux médecins s'étaient relayés à son chevet. Aucun pronostic n'était favorable. La vicomtesse souffrait d'anémie sévère. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, suite à une fausse couche, mais, étrangement, elle ne se rétablissait pas. Elle ne produisait pas assez de sang.

Raoul s'approcha du lit, s'agenouilla à son bord et prit la main de Christine. Elle était glaciale, comme toujours, si menue qu'il pouvait la briser s'il la serrait trop fort. Christine était livide et de sombres cernes s'étalaient, sous ses paupières. Ses longues boucles brunes, encadrant son visage, reposaient sur l'oreiller. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine.

Si Raoul avait été choqué par l'annonce des médecins, en indiquant qu'elle avait été enceinte, il avait été anéanti, lorsque ces derniers lui avaient annoncé qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant. Christine était éveillé, lors de cette annonce. Elle avait pleuré et s'était effondrée, suite à cette tragique nouvelle. Raoul avait été impuissant face à son chagrin. Il se sentait incapable de la consoler. De là, sa santé s'était encore plus dégradée, si bien que les médecins ne lui donnaient plus que quelques jours à vivre.

La vicomtesse de Chagny était déprimée, traumatisée et elle ne semblait plus vouloir lutter. Pendant un mois, la vie ou la mort n'avait tenu qu'à elle. Dans son sommeil, elle ne cessait d'appeler le nom d'un homme ''Erik''. Le nom de ce monstre, certainement. Il l'avait abandonnée, sans autre forme de procès et lui avait laissé une femme meurtrie et mourante.

Raoul ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il en avait voulu au Fantôme, tout d'abord. Puis, il s'était lui-même culpabilisé. Lui aussi avait abandonné Christine. Il l'avait dépouillé de son fils, alors que c'était le seul être qui cimentait encore leur couple.

Le petit Raoul n'avait pas eu la permission de voir sa mère et cela l'avait fort chagriné. Aussi, le vicomte tenta le tout pour le tout et il laissa à son fils le droit de voir sa mère. Christine, qui était dans une léthargie profonde, sembla cependant réagir à la présence de son enfant. Lorsque le petit Raoul lui avait demandé innocemment: « Est-ce que tu vas mourir, Maman? », elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait pleuré un long moment. Mais cela avait été bénéfique. Christine s'était remise à s'alimenter doucement, depuis quelques jours et même si elle ne parlait toujours pas, ses jours n'étaient plus en danger.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. Le médecin entra.

« - Bonjour, Monsieur le Vicomte. Comment va votre femme aujourd'hui?

- Il semble avoir un léger mieux.

- Si elle se nourrit, nous pouvons dire que cela est un bon début.

- Oui, mais elle ne veut parler à personne d'autre que son fils.

- Vous savez, Vicomte, certains traumatismes mettent du temps à guérir. Il faut que vous fassiez preuve de patience, beaucoup de patience.

- Arrivera-t-elle à s'en remettre?

- Je pense que oui mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle?

- Il faut que vous soyez patient et également plein d'indulgence à son égard. Les évènements de ces derniers mois nous ont montrés à quel point votre épouse est fragile psychologiquement. Il ne faut pas la brusquer. Accédez à ses requêtes, faites tout pour lui rendre la vie agréable...

- Il y a certaines choses que je ne pourrai que lui refuser, coupa Raoul, voulant garder le secret sur ces ''certaines choses''.

- Monsieur le Vicomte, si vous voulez le bien de votre femme, laissez lui vivre sa vie, comme elle l'entend. Le principal est que vous soyez toujours à son écoute. Elle aura besoin d'une oreille attentive, si elle veut se confier. Elle aura besoin de soutien à côté d'elle.

- Dans combien de temps pensez-vous qu'elle sera rétablie?

- Tout dépend d'elle... six mois...un an, peut-être.

- Si longtemps!

- Le temps qu'elle réapprenne à vivre, Monsieur le Vicomte...


	26. Chapitre 26: Triste retour

**Chapitre 26: Triste retour**

« - Émilie! Quel bonheur d'enfin vous revoir! S'extasia Christine.

- Ma meilleure amie m'a terriblement manquée, vous savez? Répondit la comtesse. Correspondre par lettre est une chose mais vous voir aurait été tellement plus agréable!

- Votre présence et vos traits d'esprit m'ont également manquée.

- Alors, racontez-moi. Êtes-vous devenue une vraie américaine?

- Malgré deux années passées à New-York, j'ai fait peu de progrès en anglais je dois dire. La façon de vivre là-bas est si superficielle. J'ai préféré m'occuper de mon fils et rester chez moi à vous écrire!

- Ma chère, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas profité de votre vie là-bas, à cause de moi! Je me sentirai bien coupable...

- Je vous avais invitée à venir mais vous ne l'avez pas fait.

- J'ai eu assez d'occupations en France, je vous remercie. Comme mon fils s'est marié, il a été de mon devoir de rester ici pour l'aider dans les préparatifs du mariage. Cela prend du temps. De plus, vous savez très bien que je déteste les longs voyages en bateau. Rien que de penser à tout ce monde entassé sur une coquille de noix, j'en ai des frissons. La claustrophobie, sans doute...

- Comment se porte le jeune couple, alors?

- Ils sont partis en voyage de noces en Italie, quoi de plus romantique! Je me retrouve donc toute seule, mon mari étant toujours parti par monts et par vaux avec une maîtresse ou une autre. Il en a tellement que je finis par m'y perdre.

- Et vous, comment vous portez vous?

- Ma chère Christine, je songe à me prendre un amant! »

Christine et Émilie rirent de bon coeur. Raoul, qui était présent lors de leurs retrouvailles, se racla la gorge et ses lèvres pincées rétrécirent la moustache qu'il portait déjà depuis quelques années.

« - Mon cher vicomte, je suis désolée que vous ayez à endurer une conversation aussi féminine mais vous êtes en minorité, cet après-midi.

- Il est vrai que je ne peux lutter contre vous deux, Mesdames. Si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer dans mon bureau.

Raoul fit un baise-main à la comtesse, embrassa sa femme sur le front et se retira.

« - Comment va votre fils? demanda Émilie, une fois qu'elles étaient seules.

- Bien, il est en train de se reposer dans sa chambre.

- Mon filleul doit avoir bien grandi. Il m'a autant manqué que vous.

- Raoul va bientôt avoir dix ans. Vous verrez, il est très accompli pour son âge. Il parle anglais couramment maintenant.

- Dix ans! Comme le temps passe vite...

- Trop vite. »

Christine posa son regard dans le vague.

« - Qu'y a-t-il?

- Rien... simplement... Raoul veut que son fils parte en pensionnat en septembre et rien qu'à cette idée, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à supporter d'être loin de lui.

- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. J'ai vécu moi-même difficilement l'éloignement avec le mien. Mais il faut se faire une raison. Les enfants ne restent pas indéfiniment petits. Ils doivent un jour quitter le nid.

- Oui...

- Comment réagit-il à cette idée?

- Il, est très enthousiaste je dois dire. Le seul soucis est que je sois loin de lui.

- Vous l'avez toujours trop couvé.

- C'est mon rayon de soleil, Émilie, ma raison de vivre. C'est grâce à lui, si je me suis remise de ma maladie. S'il n'avait pas été là...

- Ne parlons plus de la frayeur que vous nous avait faite à cause de cette maladie... Votre fils vous écrira et je serai là pour vous tenir compagnie. Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous allez, Christine. Tout va bien avec le vicomte?

- Raoul s'occupe très bien de moi. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Il est attentionné. Il veille à mon bonheur.

- Et en ce qui concerne votre couple?

- Il prend soin de moi, même si nous ne pouvons avoir d'enfant. Je sais qu'il lui arrive toujours d'avoir quelques aventures de temps en temps mais rien de fâcheux.

- Ces hommes sont vraiment incorrigibles! »

Christine ne releva pas. Elle connaissait la façon de penser d'Émilie. Ce qu'elle laissait passer à son mari, elle ne l'acceptait pas de la part de Raoul.

« Mais cela reste des hommes, Émilie. Nous n'avons rien à leur commander. »

La comtesse haussa les épaules.

« - Le principal est que vous ayez meilleure mine qu'avant votre départ aux États-Unis, ma chère. Bien que vous soyez toujours très pâle...

- Les médecins m'ont dit que c'était normal. De toute façon, la peau blanche est toujours à la mode, lui répondit Christine.

- Comptez-vous aller à Deauville cet été?

- Je ne pense pas malheureusement. Mon petit Raoul doit préparer son départ. Et je crains d'être trop fatiguée pour repartir maintenant alors que nous avons passé tant de temps à traverser l'Atlantique. Nous nous y rendrons cet automne peut-être. La villa sur la plage m'a terriblement manquée, depuis deux ans. J'aime m'y rendre. Mais j'aime aussi Paris. J'ai besoin de reprendre mes marques à l'Hôtel.

- J'en suis heureuse. Nous pourrons nous voir plus souvent. »

Alors qu'elles continuaient leur discussion en buvant leur thé, le vicomte revint dans le salon de réception. Il avait l'air contrarié, comme s'il devait annoncer quelque chose qu'il redoutait. Christine avait tout de suite remarqué l'air soucieux de son mari et l'enveloppe qu'il tenait encore dans la main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Raoul? Une mauvaise nouvelle?

- Nous venons de recevoir un faire-part de décès, ce matin, déclara-t-il encore choqué par la nouvelle.

- Est-ce quelqu'un que je connais? S'inquiéta Christine.

- Oui... »

Raoul avait tellement hésité à révéler à sa femme ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Lorsqu'il avait lu le faire-part dans son bureau, son premier instinct avait été de déchirer l'enveloppe. Mas il avait pris le temps de réfléchir. Christine devait savoir. Après tout, elle avait tant fait pour eux. Raoul avait si souvent caché des choses à Christine, autrefois, qu'il avait failli la perdre. Voilà l'état d'esprit dans lequel était le vicomte lorsqu'il annonça:

« Le faire-part vient de Meg. Marie Giry est morte avant-hier. »

OooOoOoOoOoO

Le cortège funèbre se rendait au cimetière Saint-Germain. L'église avait été pleine, pendant l'office. Comme Meg lors de son mariage, Christine s'était tenue en retrait, dans le fond de l'église. Raoul avait tenu à l'accompagner. Certes, il avait très peu connu Mme Giry mais elle avait toujours été bonne pour eux. Elle avait aidé Raoul à sauver Christine, lors de l'incendie de l'opéra et c'était elle qui avait ramené sa femme souffrante à l'Hôtel de Chagny, après sa fausse-couche, aux dires des domestiques. Il lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant.

Dans le cortège, Christine reconnut beaucoup de ses anciennes connaissances, d'anciennes danseuses ou de techniciens de l'ancien Opéra Populaire. Cela faisait quinze ans qu'elle ne les avait pas revus, cependant elle se souvenait encore des noms de chacun. Elle était émue par la perte de la seule femme qui avait représenté une figure maternelle pour elle. Mme Giry n'avait, certes, pas été très démonstrative dans son affection mais elle avait eu sa façon à elle de lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait.

Tous ces souvenirs affluèrent dans sa tête: son arrivée à l'Opéra Populaire, l'accueil de Mme Giry, sa sévérité, sa rigueur lorsqu'elle donnait cours. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours, pour les filles du corps de ballet. Elle se souvenait de la première rose rouge qu'elle lui avait donnée de la part d'un admirateur secret, son silence approbateur lors de sa liaison avec Erik, son soutien lors de son avortement... Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Le cercueil était passé devant elle, lorsqu'il remontait l'église. Le coeur de Christine se serra, lorsqu'elle aperçut que, sur le dessus de celui-ci, reposait une unique rose blanche, entourée d'un ruban noir.

Le corps de Mme Giry fut déposé, dans le mausolée où l'attendait James Giry. Christine attendit la fin de la cérémonie pour voir Meg. Elle avait tant à lui dire. Meg, si joyeuse, si douce, si attentionnée avec elle, celle qui avait partagé ses joies et ses peines à l'opéra. Son amie qu'elle avait perdu, voilà cinq ans, alors qu'elle ne savait pourquoi. Christine aurait aimé lui parler, la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Lors de la cérémonie, elle ne l'avait aperçue que de loin. Elle était entourée par l'école de danse où travaillait sa mère.

Une fois que la foule se dispersa, Christine observa son ancienne amie, sa presque soeur. Meg lui tournait le dos. Elle se recueillait encore. Christine voulut s'approcher pour la consoler. Comme si la fille de Mme Giry l'avait sentie, elle se retourna pour faire face au couple de Chagny. Les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Sa chevelure dorée était ramenée en une longue tresse le long de son dos. Elle ressemblait à sa mère, comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Depuis cinq ans, qu'elle ne l'avait vue, Christine trouva qu'elle avait changé. Mais ce qui la frappa le plus, c'était son ventre rebondi sous sa robe noire. Meg était enceinte...

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre! Je suis encore cruelle de vous laisser avec un cliffhanger mais je ne posterai pas avant la semaine prochaine! Bon week-end!**_

_**Surtout laissez-moi vos reviews. J'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de la grossesse de Meg!**_


	27. Chapitre 27: Jalousie

**Chapitre 27: Jalousie**

Christine ne s'attarda pas. Elle fit immédiatement demi-tour. D'un air hébété, elle revint vers Raoul.

« Rentrons, lui demanda-t-elle »

Le vicomte hocha la tête, prit le bras de sa femme et se retourna pour regarder Meg. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé du mausolée. Elle était à nouveau occupée à se recueillir.

Le retour à l'Hôtel de Chagny fut silencieux. Christine avait ôté son chapeau à voilette noir, qui lui couvrait le visage. Elle regardait par la vitre de leur voiture, la tête posée contre le carreau. Raoul était face à elle et il fut frappé par son attitude si similaire à celle d'il y avait quinze ans, lorsqu'il avait ramené de l'Opéra Populaire, Christine Daaé, cantatrice de 17 ans, si naïve et si innocente.

Christine de Chagny était toujours la même, à ce point près que la joie semblait avoir déserté sa vie, depuis quinze ans.

Pourquoi donc n'avaient-ils pas réussi à être heureux, alors que chacun avait essayé d'y mettre du sien?

Le problème était que chacun avait tenté de faire des efforts mais ils n'avaient jamais réussi à être en phase l'un avec l'autre. Leur couple n'était qu'un instrument de musique désaccordé... Impossible de produire une mélodie correcte et harmonieuse.

Raoul se souvenait de leur rencontre, le soir de la première d' ''Hannibal''. Quand il était entré dans la loge de Christine, il avait vu ses yeux avaient pétillé de joie. Si tout n'avait été que de mal en pis par la suite, les souvenirs de cet instant où il s'était senti si important à ses yeux, où il avait cru être celui qui égayerait sa vie, resterait à tout jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

Une fois rentrés, Christine s'excusa auprès de Raoul et monta dans sa chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière et, debout, le dos contre celle-ci, les sanglots jaillirent.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de pleurer?

Pourquoi, tous les jours, versait-elle son lot de larmes?

Cependant, cette fois, ce n'était pas des larmes de peine mais des larmes de jalousie, d'envie. Meg était enceinte!

Malgré le couple beau et parfait que Raoul et elle formait, malgré la richesse, les voyages, malgré son fils dont elle était si fière, elle était bien jalouse de Meg Giry. Jalouse de cet enfant qui grandissait en elle, alors qu'elle-même ne pouvait plus enfanter. Elle n'avait pas cru les médecins, au départ, lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit que son utérus avait été mis à trop rude épreuve, par la violence de son avortement, pour avoir une autre grossesse. Son mari s'était rapproché d'elle, depuis cet incident et en Amérique, elle s'était soumise à sa demande. Elle avait cru pouvoir concevoir mais cela n'avait mené à rien. Elle commençait à se faire une raison. Le petit Raoul serait le seul enfant qu'elle aurait jamais, mis à part celui d'Erik qu'elle avait perdu.

A la pensée d'Erik, ses larmes s'intensifièrent.

Pourquoi Meg pouvait-elle lui donner ce qu'elle-même n'avait pas réussi à garder?

Pourquoi avoir laissé Meg avoir ce bébé, alors qu'il lui avait montré son refus de fonder une famille?

Car Erik ne pouvait qu'être le père de cet enfant. Elle n'en doutait pas un instant. Elle pleurait de rage maintenant. Elle avait failli perdre la vie, à l'idée d'avoir perdu leur enfant. Elle s'était sentie s'éteindre petit à petit, en dépit de l'attention de son mari. Son mari qui était revenu vers elle, qui lui avait pardonné, quand elle lui avait tout confessé.

Elle pleurait tous les jours, en silence, un homme qui l'avait abandonnée, après son avortement. Il n'avait pas montré signe de vie: aucune rose, aucune lettre... Il avait mis un point final à leur liaison, du jour au lendemain, comme si de rien n'était et, à présent, tout ce qu'il lui avait refusé, il l'offrait à Meg.

Qu'avait-elle de plus qu'elle pour qu'il s'engage ainsi?

Elle avait tout deviné: Meg était enceinte mais n'était pas mariée. Lorsque celle-ci lui avait fait face au cimetière, les mains effrontément posées sur son ventre, Christine n'avait vu aucune alliance à son doigt. Elle savait qu'Erik était présent, à l'enterrement. La rose en était la preuve. Meg et lui devaient vivre, ensemble, dans cette maison de la rue Montigny et ils allaient avoir une famille.

Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour avoir de nouveau la clé du passage secret! Il fallait qu'elle la voit par elle-même cette évidence. Malheureusement, le soir où Mme Giry l'avait ramenée à l'Hôtel de Chagny, cette dernière lui avait repris la clé, qui se trouvait dans ses affaires. Christine ne savait même pas si elle avait la force nécessaire pour être face à cette réalité.

Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir aimé Erik, de l'aimer encore, alors qu'il l'avait si souvent trahie. Il l'avait offerte en mariage à Raoul, l'avait abandonnée, puis il avait voulu tuer son mari, avait mis sa vie sans dessus-dessous, il l'avait reprise, puis de nouveau abandonnée. Elle se maudit d'avoir aimé, pendant quinze ans, cet homme si instable, si abominable, de n'avoir été qu'un jouet entre ses mains qu'il avait pris plaisir à construire et à détruire un si grand nombre de fois.

Lorsqu'on l'appela pour le dîner, Christine fit prévenir son époux et son fils qu'elle était indisposée et qu'elle ne descendrait pas. Elle s'était habillée pour la nuit et se peignait les cheveux. L'image de Meg n'arrêtait pas de la hanter. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Ses larmes s'étaient taries mais une rage sourde grondait dans ses veines. Sa mains tenant la brosse se mit à trembler et elle dut raffermir sa prise sur le manche pour pouvoir continuer à se coiffer. On frappa alors à la porte.

« Entrez, dit-elle »

Que ne fut-elle pas surprise en découvrant, non pas sa femme de chambre, mais Raoul qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, un plateau dans les mains!

« - Que fais-tu? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Pardonne-moi de te déranger, ma chérie, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'endormes l'estomac vide. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé.

- Je le sais, Raoul. Excuse-moi de ne pas être descendue dîner avec vous. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

- Tu ne vas pas bien, Christine. J'ai vu ton regard, lorsque tu t'es aperçue que Meg Giry est enceinte. Je sais que la vue d'une femme attendant un enfant ou d'un nourrisson te perturbe énormément. Je le comprends mais tout ce que tu penses ou regrettes ne pourra rien changer. Le destin en a décidé ainsi. Il faut continuer à vivre avec ce que le Ciel a bien voulu nous accorder. Notre fils est une bénédiction et de nombreuses femmes infécondes n'ont pas la chance d'avoir un garçon aussi exceptionnel.

- Arrête, Raoul. Tu me fais culpabiliser. Si tout pouvait être aussi simple que tes paroles, jamais...

- Les ''si'' n'ont jamais permis d'avancer dans la vie. Que faire pour que tu souris à nouveau? Que dois-je faire pour voir tes yeux s'illuminer, comme lorsque nous étions enfants? En t'épousant, j'ai promis de t'aider dans l'adversité. Laisse-moi t'aider, Christine.

- Tu ne peux rien pour moi, Raoul. J'ai cru être maîtresse de mon destin mais, encore une fois, je me suis trompée. Le pire est que, toujours, je t'entraîne dans ma chute. J'avais des certitudes si profondément ancrées dans ma tête et je m'aperçois que ce n'était que des illusions de mon esprit. Je suis désolée.

- Ne sois pas désolée. Des erreurs, j'en ai faites aussi. Mais nous sommes forts, nous sommes ensemble, malgré tous les obstacles et toutes les errances que nous avons vécues. Je ne veux pas te revoir agonisant dans mes bras. Oublie tous tes chagrins.

_Laisse-moi être ta lumière, ton abri, ton havre,_

_Le mal ne peut plus t'atteindre,_

_Tes peurs sont loin derrière toi..._

_( Let me be your shelter_

_Let me be your light,_

_You're safe, no one will find you,_

_Your fears are far behind you...)_ »

Christine sourit enfin. Le souvenir de leur chant, sur les toits de l'opéra, réchauffa son âme. Ce soir-là, quand Raoul lui avait déclaré son amour, elle était si sûre de son choix si sûre que c'était son amour d'enfance retrouvé, son plus grand amour.

Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles étaient si compliquées?

Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais réussi à trancher entre Erik et Raoul?

L'ombre ou la lumière? La musique ou le silence? La folie ou la normalité?

Son coeur avait été beaucoup trop grand pour aimer ces deux hommes en même temps. Mais aujourd'hui, au vu de la trahison d'Erik, il s'était fortement rétréci, rongé par la haine qui gonflait dans sa poitrine. Il ne restait plus qu'une place que Raoul devait occupé, qu'il aurait toujours dû occupé. Bien sûr, aucune passion ne consumait son être pour lui mais il l'aimait sincèrement, normalement.

Cela devrait lui suffire. Elle ferait de son mieux pour l'aimer, comme il aurait dû en être depuis le début, comme il le méritait.

«_ Si tu vas au bout du monde, j'irai._

_Aime-moi, c'est tout ce que je veux_, chantèrent-ils en duo.

_(Anywhere you go, let me go too._

_Love me, that's all I ask of you.)_ »

Jamais, depuis leurs fiançailles officielles, ils n'avaient rechanté ensemble. Le ténor de Raoul n'était pas aussi enivrant que celui d'Erik, il ne faisait pas battre son coeur à la chamade mais il la rassurait et c'était tout ce qui lui fallait.

Christine tomba dans les bras de son mari.

« - Oh, Raoul! Si nous pouvions remettre de la musique dans notre vie, je crois que je pourrai de nouveau être heureuse.

- Je te jure que la musique chantera dans ta tête, petit Lotte, pour toute l'éternité. Je t'ai privée de chant, de musique, pendant quinze ans mais je m'aperçois aujourd'hui que c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai perdu. Je n'aurais jamais dû te prendre cela. La musique, pour toi, est aussi importante que l'air que tu respires. Elle est vitale. »

Christine se sentait bien dans les bras de Raoul, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, depuis leurs fiançailles. Ses paroles étaient si réconfortantes.

Que n'aurait-il dû les lui dire bien avant! Elle voulait le remercier. Elle l'embrassa, comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais embrassé, le plus amoureusement possible. Raoul, stupéfait, recueillit cette étreinte avec soulagement et bénédiction. Elle l'aida à retirer ses habits et ils se dirigèrent vers le lit. Jamais ils ne s'étaient unis de la sorte. Jamais Christine ne le lui avait permis.

Cette nuit-là, elle fut complètement sienne. Aucun spectre ne s'interposa entre eux. Elle ne laissa pas Erik envahir ses pensées. Elle aima Raoul, de tout son être, du mieux qu'elle put.

_**Voilà, voilà... Je sais que vous toutes (et tous peut-être?) attendez de savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il en est réellement de Meg! Je sais, grâce à vos reviews, que vous voulez toutes des explications, n'est-ce pas?**_

_**Eh bien, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre, le chapitre 28 qui s'intitule ''Révélations'' (eh oui, comme le 4e tome de twilight! c'est un petit clin d'oeil car je suis fan de Stephenie Meyer!). Vous aurez les réponses à vos questions et sur ce que s'est passé pendant les cinq années qui ont suivi l'avortement de Christine!**_

_**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews!**_

_**Merci à vous: kakashi , piratepink, katelleva, TMara et Mamie pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements!**_


	28. Chapitre 28: Révélations

**Chapitre 28: Révélations**

La vie reprit son cours le lendemain mais une quiétude et une harmonie s'étaient installées dans le couple de Chagny. Ils n'avaient jamais connu cela. Christine venait de recevoir un billet de la part d'Émilie de Noailles, l'informant qu'elle était indisposée, suite à une indigestion, et qu'elle déclinait l'invitation de Christine à passer l'après-midi avec elle. S'inquiétant pour son amie, elle avait décidé de se rendre au Manoir de Noailles pour prendre des nouvelles.

Les chevaux étaient attelés et elle finissait de se préparer, lorsqu'on l'informa qu'elle avait une visite. Elle s'informa sur l'identité de celui ou celle qui désirait la voir. Mis à part Émilie, elle ne recevait pas de visite. Il n'y avait que Raoul qui recevait régulièrement. Quand on lui annonça qu'il s'agissait de Mademoiselle Marguerite Giry, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Que lui voulait-elle?

Elle ne l'avait pas revue de puis cinq ans et maintenant, elle allait se pavaner devant elle et afficher son bonheur futur?

Christine, malgré sa folle envie de mettre Meg à la porte, se fit violence et demanda qu'on la fasse attendre dans son salon de réception. Elle changea de robe, le temps de reprendre contenance, avant d'affronter Meg.

Car qu'est-ce que cette dernière cherchait d'autre, mis à part une confrontation?

Christine inspira profondément pour se calmer et entra dans le boudoir.

Meg était vêtue de sa robe noire de deuil. Elle avait les traits fatigués et le visage triste. Elle s'était assise dans un fauteuil et l'encombrant paquet qu'elle tenait sur les genoux masquait sa taille épaisse. Elle voulut se lever à l'entrée de Christine mais cette dernière l'arrêta d'un geste.

« - Bonjour, Meg. Ne te lève pas, je ne voudrais pas t'embarrasser, vu ton état.

- Bonjour, Christine, dit Meg, en se rasseyant. »

Le silence s'installa entre elles mais Christine n'avait pas l'intention de le rompre. Au contraire, elle dévisageait Meg, qui semblait être de plus en plus mal à l'aise, au fur-et-à-mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient.

« - Je suis contente que tu sois venue à l'enterrement de Mère, hier. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de te parler.

- Je te renouvelle mes sincères condoléances, lui dit Christine, visiblement sur la défensive. Pourrai-je savoir quelle est la raison de ta visite? J'allais sortir et je n'ai pas trop de temps à t'accorder.

- Depuis quand es-tu rentrée d'Amérique? Demanda Meg, détournant la conversation.

- Il y a quelques jours. Nous étions à peine rentrés, lorsque nous avons reçu ton faire-part.

- Comptez-vous repartir bientôt?

- Pas dans l'immédiat. Mon époux a trouvé un associé qualifié pour mener ses affaires outre-atlantique. Je pense qu'il y retournera seul, par la suite, si le besoin l'exige.

- Le vicomte est-il ici?

- Non, il est à son club, comme tous les après-midis. Maintenant, excuse-moi, Meg, dit Christine en se levant pour s'en aller.

- Et comment se porte ton fils? »

Comment Meg osait demander cela?

« Il va très bien, merci. Il est avec son précepteur... Pendant que nous y sommes, je pourrai te poser la même question. Je suppose que le futur père et toi devaient être enchantés... »

Christine grinça des dents. Cette haine pour Meg, elle ne l'avait ressentie encore pour personne.

« - Christine, pardonne-moi. Je sais ce que je te fais endurer en me montrant dans cet état mais il fallait que je te voie.

- Que tu me voies? Explosa-t-elle. Comment oses-tu venir, dans ma maison, alors que tu portes son enfant! Comment oses-tu, alors que tu m'as traitée comme une moins que rien, il y a près de cinq ans? Quelle belle revanche tu tiens là, Meg Giry. Tout ce temps où tu étais pleine de jalousie... Ne le nie pas. Après avoir passé des jours à ressasser ce qui s'était passé et tes réactions, j'ai fini par comprendre que tu l'aimais. Comme tu dois être heureuse à présent!

- Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Sors d'ici tout de suite, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir! »

Meg se leva péniblement et posa le paquet sur le fauteuil.

« - Tu vois, Christine, ce que j'ai vécu lorsque tu es revenue vers lui. Parce que je l'aimais. Oh oui, je l'aimais éperdument. J'étais jalouse à en mourir. Tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais. De simple danseuse, tu es devenue prima-donna, grâce à Erik. Il t'a choisi. Pas moi. Alors que Mère le connaissait depuis si longtemps. Lorsque Raoul est devenu mécène de l'Opéra Populaire, il est tombé amoureux de toi. Quelle chance tu avais! Partie de rien, tu es devenue vicomtesse, tu as fondé une famille. Mais moi qu'avais-je vécu, durant tout ce temps? Je n'étais que l'ombre de ma mère, son prolongement. Une simple danseuse qui épousait la même carrière qu'elle. Constamment sous son giron. Personne n'osait me courtiser, aucun vicomte n'a levé les yeux sur moi, la fille de Mme Giry. Toute ta vie, deux hommes se sont battus pour ton amour et tu as pu avoir les deux! Alors qu'Erik... Je me suis tellement occupé de son confort, de surveiller s'il allait bien pour ma mère que j'ai fini par me rapprocher de lui, parce que j'étais prisonnière de ma vie, de mon travail, de ma mère et il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait donner un sens à mon existence. Il était libre. Ma mère ne l'effrayait pas et ne l'a jamais effrayé. Au contraire, c'était elle qui faisait tout ce qu'il demandait. C'était le seul qui aurait été capable de m'aimer...

- Eh bien, j'espère qu'il continuera à le faire et ne t'abandonnera pas de la même façon que moi, le jour où tu accoucheras de son enfant.

- Comment peux-tu imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que je porte son enfant? S'exclama Meg. »

Christine resta interdite.

« Tu... tu n'es pas enceinte de lui? Répéta Christine, voulant être certaine de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

- Non. Erik ne m'a jamais aimé en retour, Christine. Il n'aime et n'aimera que toi. A sa manière bien sûr mais tu es la seule qui compte à ses yeux. J'aurais dû m'en douter, depuis le début mais j'étais aveuglée par la haine. Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner pour le mal que je t'ai fait? »

Meg se mit à pleurer. Le coeur de Christine manqua un battement. Erik n'avait donc pas cessé de l'aimer! Elle ne savait plus que penser...

« - Je te comprends, Meg. Moi aussi en te voyant enceinte, j'étais folle de jalousie. Je devine ce que tu as pu ressentir de ne pas avoir que tu désires le plus au monde.

- Tout est ma faute, Christine. Il y a tellement de choses que je garde au fond de moi, depuis trop longtemps. Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir. Je sais qu'après cela tu ne voudras plus jamais me revoir.

- Je t'écoute, Meg. Je peux essayer de te pardonner. »

Meg inspira, essuya ses larmes et lança d'une traite:

« J'ai vite su que tu étais enceinte d'Erik. Je vous espionnais du mieux que je le pouvais. Je savais qu'Erik préparait une potion abortive. Il ne savait pas si tu voulais garder l'enfant ou non. Il voulait te laisser le choix. Il avait complètement changé, en ta présence. Il était devenu homme. Complètement. Il t'aimait et n'avait besoin de personne d'autre que toi. Il ne m'a jamais considéré autrement que comme une soeur. La haine m'a aveuglée. Je voulais te faire mal et blesser Erik par la même occasion... alors j'ai... alors j'ai... »

Meg fut secouée de sanglots. Christine, sous le choc de la révélation, s'asssit sur le premier fauteuil venu.

« C'est toi qui m'a fait perdre mon bébé? Souffla-t-elle. »

Meg hocha la tête.

« Je ne savais pas que la potion n'était qu'une ébauche et qu'elle n'était pas terminée. Je me suis sentie tellement coupable, en te voyant agoniser. Erik a tout de suite compris ce que j'avais fait. Je ne sais pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué sur place. Je n'ai pas voulu assumer les conséquences de mes actes, alors je me suis enfuie, comme une lâche, le soir où ma mère t'a ramenée ici. J'ai coupé les ponts avec eux. J'étais mortifiée, rongée par la culpabilité. J'ai essayé de vivre ma vie. J'ai trouvé un emploi de danseuse dans un opéra délabré aux confins de Paris. Je me suis vite aperçue que ce n'étaitent pas mes talents de danseuse que l'on appréciait le plus. Alors je suis partie et j'ai vécu de petits travails. Je dormais dans des auberges miteuses et mal famées. J'étais continuellement sans le sou mais j'étais trop orgueilleuse pour demander de l'aide à ma mère. Et puis, il y a deux ans, Erik a retrouvé ma trace. L'état de ma mère s'était dégradée en mon absence. Elle était malade, depuis quelques temps mais elle ne savait pas où j'étais et n'osait reprendre contact avec moi. Nous avons toujours été toutes les deux entêtées. Mère était atteinte d'une tumeur du sein. Elle a attendu trop longtemps pour voir un médecin. Je suis donc revenue vers elle. Erik a proposé de m'héberger à nouveau mais j'ai refusé. Même si les choses avaient été mises au clair, je ne pouvais supporter de vivre sous le même toit que lui, avec ses incessants regards de reproche. J'ai donc aménagé dans une petite chambre, pas très loin de l'école de danse. Je me suis rendue avec ma mère chez des spécialistes pour qu'elle soit auscultée. Le diagnostic n'a pas été bon. La tumeur n'était plus opérable et ils ne lui ont donnée qu'un ou deux ans à vivre. Si j'étais revenue plus tôt, elle aurait pu être sauvée... »

Christine gardait le silence et continuait d'observer Meg.

« - Mère m'a donnée peu à peu les rênes de l'école au fur-et-à mesure que son état déclinait. Elle a continué à vivre avec Erik. Je n'avais plus de contact avec lui, mis à part pour ma mère. Il ne m'a jamais pardonné mes fautes.

- Qui est donc le père de ton enfant?

- Il y a plus d'un an, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un couvreur. Il était très gentil et attentionné. Nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter. Quelques mois après, je suis tombée enceinte. J'étais heureuse. J'allais enfin pouvoir vivre ma propre vie mais... »

Meg se frotta le front.

« - Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Christine, visiblement curieuse.

- Mais il a refusé de m'épouser. Il m'a dit que j'étais gentille mais que je n'étais qu'une distraction. Il a refusé de m'aider... Nous nous sommes disputés fortement et je ne l'ai plus revu depuis.

- Comment a-t-il pu? Où est-il? Dit Christine en pensant tout haut.

- Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai appris qu'il était mort accidentellement en tombant d'un toit, révéla Meg. »

Toutes deux se turent. Meg n'osa pas avouer qu'en fait, Erik avait réagi violemment à l'annonce de sa grossesse. Mme Giry lui avait tout confié et il ne pouvait accepter que Meg puisse trouver le bonheur, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Elle avait appris de son amant qu'il avait reçu des lettres de menaces, l'obligeant à l'épouser et à quitter au plus vite la capitale. Il n'avait pas voulu obéir et Meg l'aimait assez pour qu'ils ne se marient pas. C'était sans compter sur le goût de la vengeance d'Erik. Meg, au fond d'elle-même, avait toujours su que la pendaison de celui qu'elle aimait, en tombant du toit emmêlé dans une corde, n'avait pas été accidentelle. Erik lui avait fait payé le prix fort pour ses erreurs passées.

« - J'ai aidé, Mère et suis restée avec elle jusqu'à la fin. Erik a été là aussi pour elle. Maintenant, je ne sais ce qu'il compte faire. J'ai eu le poste de directrice de l'école de danse, je peux être logée là-bas et je vais accoucher d'ici un mois et demi.

- Pourquoi viens-tu me voir maintenant? Pourquoi m'avouer tout cela?

- Parce que je ne voulais plus que tu vives dans le mensonge. J'ai guetté impatiemment que tu reviennes d'Amérique. Je voulais réparer le peu que je pouvais. Excuse-moi pour tout.

- Je t'excuse, Meg. Nous ne pourrons jamais revenir en arrière. Nous ne pourrons rien changer mais je te remercie pour ta franchise d'aujourd'hui.

- Je vais te laisser, maintenant.

- Attends, tu oublies ton paquet! Lui dit Christine.

- C'est pour toi... considère cela comme un cadeau.

- De ta part? Demanda Christine, interloquée.

- Non. Je ne suis que la messagère, dirons-nous. Inutile de te dire de qui vient ce présent... »

Meg s'en alla sans rien ajouter d'autre, laissant Christine perplexe et encore confuse par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et de comprendre en si peu de temps.

Une fois Meg partie, elle entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet. A l'intérieur de celui-ci se trouvait une boîte à musique surmontée d'un singe jouant des cymbales. Entre ses bras, se trouvait une rose rouge...

_**Alors, heureuses? Eh oui , kakashi je suis une de ces auteures qui aiment tourmenter ses lectrices mais il faut dire que le suspens permet de vous garder fidèles au suivi de ma fic et ça fait réagir tout le monde car vous m'envoyez des reviews, ce qui me plaît énormément ;D**_

_**Voilà donc pour vous soulager, Meg n'est pas enceinte d'Erik mais il est vrai qu'il aurait pu la mettre enceinte juste pour qu'elle élève un enfant difforme mais cela est une autre histoire ou le contexte d'une autre fic...**_

_**En parlant de fic, je suis occupée de terminer un petit one-shot qui s'intitulera ''Sous la protection d'un Ange'', je pense le poster d'ici la fin de la semaine voir le début de la semaine prochaine. C'est toujours un Erik/Christine mais je ne vous raconte pas le contexte, vous le saurez en le lisant! Eh oui, je continue d'être cruelle car j'aime vous tourmenter (peut-être ai-je un peu du Fantôme en moi!). A plus!**_


	29. Chapitre 29: Un cadeau de l'âme

**Chapitre 29: Un cadeau de l'âme**

Christine retira la boîte à musique de son emballage. Elle détailla le décor: le petit singe habillé à la turque avec son fez sur la tête, les cymbales dorées... L'animal lui souriait. Elle se rappela la promesse qu'ils s'étaient échangés, un soir d'automne, au coin du feu: la bague contre la boîte à musique. Il n'avait pas oublié...

Elle actionna le mécanisme. Le singe frappa les cymbales au moment où la musique commença, cette douce petite musique carillonante.

_« Mascarade, loups de papier qui paradent, mascarade... »_

_( Masquarade, paper faces on parade, masquarade...)_

Elle chanta au rythme de la lente mélodie.

Erik... il n'arrivait donc pas à se passer d'elle, comme elle de lui. La veille au soir, pourtant, elle avait cru y réussir mais, à chaque fois, le destin les réunissait à nouveau. Ils étaient comme les pôles d'un aimant, s'attirant immanquablement.

« - Christine? »

Raoul venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« - Raoul? Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt.

- Je suis venu me changer. J'ai un dîner d'affaire, ce soir. Quelle est cette musique? »

Christine lui dévoila la boîte à musique.

« - Cela vient de Mme Giry. Meg me l'a donnée tout à l'heure.

- Meg est venue te voir?

- Oui. Nous avons beaucoup discuté... Nous avons pu dissiper certains malentendus... »

Raoul s'assit près de sa femme. Il la regarda tendrement. Christine plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu-gris de son mari et le soutint, en dépit de son mensonge.

« - A l'Opéra Populaire, il y avait une boîte à musique identique. Une vraie pièce de collection. Elle a du rester là-bas, après l'incendie. J'ignorais que Mme Giry en avait une copie. J'aurai tellement aimé récupérer l'original. Les détails étaient magnifiques.

- Elle a certainement brûlée dans l'incendie, lui dit Raoul.

- Sûrement...

- En attendant, tu auras toujours celle-là. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les boîtes à musique... Ni qu'il y en avait une à l'Opéra. Je reconnais cet air, lui dit-il.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle en souriant. C'est celui que l'on jouait au Bal du Nouvel An. Nous avions dansé ensemble sur cette mélodie...

- Nos fiançailles secrètes... murmura Raoul, plongé dans ses pensées. Elles semblent si lointaines...

- Oui, lui sourit Christine. Qu'avons-nous pu être naïfs et insouciants!

Raoul l'embrassa légèrement et, rêveur, prit congé d'elle pour se préparer.

OooOoOoOoOoO

Christine dîna en compagnie de son fils, ce soir-là. Le petit Raoul avait bien mûri et comme son père était souvent absent, il aimait se sentir important aux yeux de sa mère. Il lui expliquait ses leçons du jour et les devoirs que son précepteur lui avait donné. Elle adorait ces moments de complicité avec lui mais, ces derniers temps, ils étaient teintés de tristesse, à l'idée de leur séparation prochaine.

Le dîner terminé, Christine s'était préparée pour la nuit, dans sa chambre et avait posé sur sa coiffeuse la boîte à musique. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la contempler pleinement, à cause de l'arrivée de Raoul dans l'après-midi. Son fils vint frapper à la porte. Leur rituel était immuable, depuis des années. Lorsque le vicomte était absent, elle allait border son fils. C'était leur secret car Raoul désapprouvait cette façon de faire.

Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, emplie de beaux rêves, Christine revint dans sa chambre. Elle était intriguée car les lumières qu'elle avait laissé allumées s'étaient éteintes. Une des fenêtres était grande ouverte, alors qu'elle ne l'avait laissée qu'entrebaillée pour laisser passer la fraîcheur nocturne... Son coeur s'accéléra. La boîte à musique se mit à jouer toute seule...

Hésitante, elle se retourna et ferma la porte à clé.

« Erik? Finit-elle par demander. »

Aucune réponse. Mais la musique continuait de jouer de plus belle.

« Erik? C'est toi? »

Elle semblait avoir distinguée une silhouette, dans la pénombre.

_« Mascarade, loups de papier qui paradent,_

_mascarade, l'inconnu est dans votre dos... »_

_( Masquarade, paper faces on parade,_

_masquarade, look around there's another mask behind you.)_

Elle avança au milieu de la pièce mais elle n'arrivait pas à découvrir d'où venait sa voix. Elle se saisit lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains lui enserraient les bras. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. C'était bien lui. Seul son masque blanc était visible. La luminosité de la lune se reflétait dessus. Il la toucha à nouveau.

_« Mascarade, un portrait, une façade, mascarade... »_

_(Masquarade, every face, a different shade, masquarade...)_

Il continuait à chanter, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille. Il savait qu'elle était toujours envoûtée par sa voix. Mais, malgré cette attirance irrésistible, Christine se fit violence et se retira de son étreinte.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici? Demanda-t-elle, un peu trop brutalement. »

Erik parut quelques peu surpris par son ton abrupt.

« - Tu es partie si longtemps, lui répondit-il. Je ne supporte pas de t'avoir loin de ma vue.

- Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. Tu ne devrais pas être ici! Pas après ce que tu m'as fait! »

Erik ne dit rien. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça. Elle se mit à le frapper de toutes ses forces. Ses poings si menus frappèrent sa poitrine avec hargne.

« Tu m'as abandonné... Tu m'as abandonné... Tu m'as abandonné... Pourquoi m'avoir laissé? Je croyais que tu m'aimais! »

Il la laissa faire. Il n'esquissa aucun geste pour l'en empêcher ou se dégager. Christine abattit son poing une dernière fois et celui-ci heurta la bague qu'il portait constamment sur lui. Elle ne pouvait le laisser revenir dans sa vie sans lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

« - Justement, c'est parce que je t'aime que je t'ai laissée. Je n'avais aucune compétence pour te soigner. Tu étais brisée physiquement et moralement. Il te fallait les soins nécessaires et la présence de ton fils à tes côtés. Le soir où Marie t'a ramené, j'ai fait envoyé un télégramme à ton époux pour qu'il rentre et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il s'est bien occupé de toi.

- Tu aurais pu t'occuper de moi aussi bien que lui!

- Et faire venir des médecins dans une maison qui est censée être inhabitée? Je ne pouvais te laisser loin de l'Hôtel de Chagny. Tes domestiques se seraient inquiétés de ne pas te voir rentrer. Ils auraient alerté la police et le vicomte aurait cru que nous nous étions enfuis ou que je t'avais enlevée.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu pour moi? J'avais besoin de toi.

- J'étais là constamment près de toi. Tous les jours, je me suis introduit dans le parc de l'Hôtel. Je veillais par la fenêtre pour voir si tu étais toujours vivante. Je n'ai pu m'approcher de toi car Raoul était toujours là à te veiller. Il a été un bon époux pour toi. Tous les jours, je guettais pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Si tu étais morte, je me serai tué, moi aussi, tant je me sentais fautif. Et puis, miraculeusement, tu as survécu. Alors, j'ai décidé de me faire discret. Tous les jours, je t'ai surveillé et observée de loin. Mais je me sentais encore trop coupable pour me montrer devant toi. Ensuite, tu es partie en Amérique. Le temps m'a paru être une éternité. Je voulais te suivre mais la maladie de Marie m'a forcé à rester ici. Lorsque j'ai su que tu revenais, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te revoir. Tu avais emporté mon coeur avec toi, Christine. Pendant deux ans, j'ai vécu avec un trou béant dans ma poitrine...

- Tu n'avais pas à te sentir coupable, lui répondit Christine, apaisée par ses aveux. Meg m'a tout avouée...

- Si j'avais su ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, je te jure que jamais je n'aurais préparé cette potion. Tu aurais gardé l'enfant et nous aurions peut-être été enfin heureux...

- Ce qui est fait, est fait. On ne pourra jamais revenir en arrière. Je crois que Meg a suffisamment payé pour ses fautes.

- Tu as raison. On ne peut changer le passé. Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, même si tu as pu en douter. »

Christine se laissa prendre dans ses bras. Elle respira son odeur, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Parfum enivrant! Comment avait-elle pu oublié cette douce flagrance si suave.

« Je t'aime aussi, lui dit-elle et je t'aimerai à jamais, même si parfois, je souhaiterais qu'il en soit autrement. »

Erik releva alors sa tête avec son index et se rapprocha lentement pour l'embrasser. Christine retira le masque et il lui sourit.

« - Cela faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais enlevé.

- Je ne veux te voir que comme cela. As-tu oublié?

- Il n'y a que toi qui peux me mettre à nu. »

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et se retrouvèrent enfin. Elles s'accordèrent parfaitement, comme si jamais elles n'avaient été éloignées les unes des autres. Christine était à bout de souffle et dû arrêter leur étreinte car elle manquait de s'évanouir.

« Pourquoi, toi seul, peux me rendre folle d'un baiser? »

Erik posa son front contre le sien.

« Parce que je suis ton Ange de la Musique... »

Christine soupira.

« - J'ai toujours agi dans ton intérêt, continua Erik, et, parfois ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne décision. Tu étais passé par des épreuves si difficiles...

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas avoué que tu aurais aimé ce bébé? J'aurais peut-être réagi différemment. Je n'aurai pas cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

- J'avais peur de ce qui arriverait. Peur pour toi. Si nous avions eu un enfant difforme, j'aurai eu peur du regard des autres sur toi et sur lui. J'avais tort car tu étais assez forte pour affronter cela, assez forte pour choisir ton destin. Lorsque tu l'as perdu, j'ai préféré que tu penses le contraire. Il fallait que tu crois que je ne voulais pas être père. Je pensais qu'ainsi, tu souffrirais moins de cette perte. Je ne te connaissais pas encore assez. J'étais terrifié et j'ai caché mes sentiments, alors que j'aurai dû te dire la vérité. »

Le souffle chaud d'Erik sur son visage était réconfortant. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

« - As-tu arrêté de jouer encore une fois?

- Je te mentirai, si je te disais avoir joué tous les jours. Dès que je jouais une note, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toi. Mais je possède toujours le piano...

- Est-ce que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant? »

Erik cessa leurs caresses et s'éloigna d'elle.

« - Que se passe-t-il?

- Je t'aime bien plus que ma vie, Christine, mais je ne peux nous laisser vivre ainsi...

- Tu sais que je ne peux plus avoir d'enfant...

- Là n'est pas la question. J'ai vu à quel point ton mari tenait à toi. Je ne dois plus m'interposer entre vous. A chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble et qu'ensuite nous nous séparons, mon âme s'effrite un peu plus.

- Justement, reste.

- Le destin s'est, maintes fois, acharné à nous montrer que nous ne pouvions pas être uni sur cette terre.

- Alors, pourquoi m'avoir offert la boîte à musique? Pourquoi être revenu?

- C'est un cadeau d'adieu, dirons-nous.

- Non!

- Tu m'avais dit vouloir un objet qui me représenterait. Tu l'as à présent.

- Si tu dois t'en aller, je n'en veux pas. Je veux ton âme...

- Je te l'ai déjà offerte...

- Ne t'en vas pas.

- Il le faut. Je vais quitter la capitale quelques temps.

- Pour aller où? Je veux te suivre. Laisse-moi venir...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne serai jamais loin de toi, Christine. Ton Ange de la Musique veillera constamment sur toi. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là. J'ai eu si souvent l'habitude d'être seul que je m'y accommoderai.

- Pourquoi nous infliger cela.

- Pour notre bien à nous trois.

- Nous trois?

- Oui. Toi, Raoul et moi. J'ai peut-être ton amour mais Raoul a été le gagnant de ce combat le jour où je t'ai laissé l'épouser. C'est lui qui possède ton âme. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Mon âme est tout à toi. Elle n'appartiendra jamais à Raoul. Peu importent les voeux qui me lient à lui. »

Erik resta silencieux.

« - Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour que tu changes d'avis? Demanda Christine.

- Non. Rien. Ma décision était déjà arrêtée avant de venir te voir.

- Alors, accorde-moi une dernière faveur. Reste avec moi cette nuit,si ce doit être la dernière que nous vivrons ensemble. Accorde-moi au moins cela, supplia-t-elle. »

Erik approcha ses lèvres de la bouche de Christine et lui murmura.

« C'est étrange... J'étais venu te demander la même chose... »

Il l'embrassa et ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit avec passion et désespoir.

Quand Christine s'éveilla au matin, elle se trouvait seule dans son lit. Erik était parti. Il n'aimait pas les adieux et n'aurait pu supporter de la quitter, si elle avait été éveillée. A sa place, Christine trouva l'éternelle rose rouge ainsi qu'une lettre... ou plutôt les paroles d'une chanson que Christine connaissait bien...

_Pense à moi_

_Tendrement pense à moi, juste une fois_

_Ne m'oublie pas, souviens-toi_

_Promets-moi d'essayer..._

_Fruits et fleurs de tout temps_

_Dépérissent, ils ont leur saison comme nous_

_Mais promets que quelquefois tu penseras à moi._

_Car jamais il n'y aura un jour_

_Où je ne penserai à toi..._

_( Think of me_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goobbye_

_Remember me_

_Once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade,_

_They have their seasons_

_So do we_

_But promise me that sometimes_

_You will think of me_

_'Cause there will never be a day_

_When I won't think of you...)_

oOoOoOoOoOoO

« - Miraculeux! C'est vraiment miraculeux! Félicitations, Vicomte! Vous allez à nouveau être père!

Christine est enceinte? Demanda Raoul, incrédule.

- Oui, jamais je ne pensais qu'elle pourrait un jour enfanter une nouvelle fois mais il semble que mes collègues et moi nous étions trompés. Ce qui, pour une fois, est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non? Elle devrait accoucher d'ici le mois de mars. Nous ferons en sorte de surveiller étroitement sa grossesse, pour que tout se passe au mieux.

- Je vous remercie, Docteur. »

Raoul raccompagna le médecin. Il était abasourdi. Abasourdi mais fou de joie. Il se précipita dans la chambre de Christine. Cette dernière rayonnait. Raoul ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse de toute sa vie...

_**J'attends comme toujours vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à lire mon one-shot ''Sous la protection d'un Ange'' et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**_


	30. Chapitre 30:L'ascension d'un nouvel Ange

**Chapitre 30: L'Ascension d'un nouvel Ange**

Le 1er mars 1887, la vicomtesse mit au monde une petite Elissa Eugénie Marguerite de Chagny. Le travail fut difficile mais elle fut assistée de deux médecins et de ses deux amies: Émilie de Noailles et Meg Giry. Cette dernière avait renoué avec Christine, depuis ses aveux.

Quelques mois auparavant, elle avait elle-même aidé la nouvelle chorégraphe de l'école de danse à mettre au monde un petit Antoine Giry. Les deux femmes étaient redevenues complices et Meg donnait régulièrement des nouvelles d'Erik. Celui-ci était revenu dans la capitale, à l'annonce de la grossesse de Christine. Il s'était remis à composer. Il avait même envoyé de façon anonyme des opérettes dont certaines furent jouées en semaine, dans de petits opéras de Paris.

Christine ne s'était jamais sentie aussi complète, depuis la mort de son père.

Raoul avait assisté son épouse tout au long de sa grossesse. Il fut comblé d'avoir une fille et que le départ de leur fils aîné en pension fut compensé par l'arrivée d'une petite princesse vigoureuse, belle et en pleine santé.

« D'un Ange, rectifia Christine. »

oOoOoOoOoOoO

« - Non, Elissa. Si tu veux tenir la note, il faut que tu te tiennes correctement. Reste droite. Nous devrons demander à Marraine Meg qu'elle te donne des cours de danse pour améliorer ta posture... Voilà, comme cela... Respire bien par le ventre et souffle lentement... Oui... c'est mieux. Ouvre bien la bouche et détends-toi.

- Eh bien, Christine, vous faites une parfaite professeur de chant, dit Émilie. Les progrès de votre fille sont vraiment impressionnants.

- Merci. Nous travaillons pour, lui répondit Christine, en souriant. »

La petite Elissa était âgée de sept ans et il était indéniable que la fillette vouait une véritable passion à la musique. Elle était l'exacte réplique de sa mère: le teint pâle et de longues boucles brunes encadrant son visage si délicat. Christine avait baigné sa fille dans la musique, dès son plus jeune âge. Elle chantait souvent pour elle, à tout moment de la journée et dès qu'Elissa avait réussi à parler, elle avait instinctivement commencé à chanter. Sa voix était fine et cristalline et Émilie ainsi que Raoul aimaient l'écouter, pendant les leçons que lui donnait Christine.

C'était aussi le cas cet après-midi-là. Christine était au piano à queue de leur salon de musique. La boîte à musique était posée devant le clavier. Elissa l'adorait et la considérait comme un porte-bonheur. Cette petite musique avait accompagné sa vie, depuis sa naissance.

La petite fille se tenait debout et était attentive aux conseils de sa mère. Elle finit la chanson qu'elle avait apprise, sous les applaudissements de son père et de la comtesse.

« - C'était tout simplement parfait, Elissa! Quelle grande chanteuse vous ferez! Dit Émilie.

- C'est parce que maman me donne beaucoup de conseils et aussi l'Ange!

- L'Ange? Interrogea la comtesse. Quel Ange?

- Christine! Cria Raoul, rouge de colère. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissé faire! Te quel Ange parles-tu, Elissa? »

La fillette était terrorisée par la fureur de son père. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si fâché.

« L'Ange... l'Ange de la Musique... qui m'envoie des lettres...

- Depuis quand? Hurla Raoul, en se rapprochant du piano.

- Depuis mon dernier anniversaire... Il m'envoie des partitions et me donne des conseils...

- Pourquoi Christine? Dit le vicomte, en dévisageant sa femme.

- Elissa veut devenir cantatrice. Elle a le droit d'exaucer son rêve, Raoul. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle l'atteigne et il n'y a que lui qui peut l'aider.

- Non! Hurla-t-il »

Il frappa le rebord du piano.

« - Je t'ai bien laissé envoyer notre fils, dans une école militaire, répliqua Christine. Tu savais que je n'étais pas d'accord.

- Mais ce n'est pas la même chose! Notre Raoul le voulait. Je l'ai simplement appuyé pour qu'il entre dans cette école.

- Alors, laisse-moi épauler ma fille de la façon qui me semble la plus juste.

- Tu l'as revu, c'est cela!

- Non!

- Je ne veux qu'il l'approche, est-ce bien clair? »

Raoul fixa la boîte à musique. Il se rappelait, à présent, où il avait vu l'original. Depuis plusieurs années, il avait cherché en vain... les sous-sols de l'opéra, le soir de l'incendie...

« - C'est un cadeau de Mme Giry, hein? Ne me mens pas, Christine! Arrête de me tromper!

- Non, c'est un présent de sa part, lui répondit Christine, en l'affrontant du regard. »

Raoul, fou de rage devant l'aplomb de sa femme, prit la boîte et la jeta par terre. Elle se disloqua en mille morceaux.

« Papa! Cria Elissa. »

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la fillette et elle disparut se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Christine garda son calme et s'approchant de Raoul, elle lui asséna une gifle magistrale.

« - Il fera ce qui est bon pour Elissa. Je t'interdis de te mêler de cela, m'entends-tu? Elle aura le destin qu'elle mérite. Celui auquel j'ai renoncé, en t'épousant.

- Regretterais-tu de m'avoir épousé, alors?

- Non, je regrette simplement que tu n'aies jamais pris en considération les désirs d'autrui. »

Raoul sortit du salon, en claquant la porte derrière lui. Christine se retourna vers la comtesse.

« - Je suis navrée que vous ayez assistée à cette scène, Émilie...

- Ce n'est rien, ma chère... Vous avez bien agi. Votre mari ne l'a pas volé. Je ne connais pas vos secrets à tous deux mais je suis contente que vous ayez enfin pris le dessus sur ses exigences. J'ai eu une bonne influence sur vous. J'espère seulement qu'il ne vous le fera pas payer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûre qu'il n'en fera rien, répondit sincèrement Christine. »

Celle-ci se sentit soulagée d'avoir pu tenir tête à Raoul. Le bonheur de sa fille en dépendait. Elle savait qu'elle avait le soutien d'Erik. Même si elle ne l'avait revu, depuis huit ans, toutes les semaines, une rose rouge venait fleurir le mausolée de Gustave Daaé. Lorsqu'Elissa avait reçu sa première lettre, Christine s'était sentie heureuse qu'il soit là pour l'aider à gravir les échelons vers la gloire. Il était là pour elles. Il n'y avait que cela qui comptait. Cela n'empêcha pas cependant Christine d'avoir un pincement au coeur, en voyant les fragments de la boîte à musique qui gisaient par terre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'année 1900 annonça le début d'un nouveau siècle mais aussi le début d'Elissa au conservatoire de musique et de danse de Paris. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'elle serait l'un des plus grands talents prometteurs de ce siècle. La jeune fille, âgée de treize ans, était la fierté de ses parents. Toute la famille la soutenait et même si elle avait eu peur quelquefois des réactions de son père, elle était heureuse que sa mère, la vicomtesse, soit là pour remettre les choses au clair avec celui-ci.

A présent, le vicomte de Chagny avait fini par accepter le destin qu'Elissa s'était choisie.

Cette année fut, malheureusement, marqué par le décès de le comtesse de Noailles à l'âge de 64 ans. Christine fut grandement affectée par le perte de son amie et Meg se fit le devoir de la soutenir, dans ce moment difficile. Elle était seule désormais, d'autant plus qu'Elissa logeait, à présent, au pensionnat du conservatoire et que le jeune Raoul, à 24 ans, s'était engagé définitivement dans l'armée. Le vicomte était fier de son fils. Les de Chagny avaient été nombreux à occuper des postes dans l'armée et il appréciait que son fils continue cette tradition, même si au fond de lui, il avait espéré qu'il reprenne les affaires familiales.

Le jeune lieutenant de Chagny eut la permission d'assister à l'enterrement de sa marraine et Elissa chanta l'oraison funèbre. Ce qui fit frissonné et pleuré toute l'assemblée de l'église.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En 1906, Elissa décrocha son premier rôle de prima-donna à l'opéra de Deauville. Christine en pleura de joie. Raoul et elle assistèrent à la représentation d'une loge qu'ils avaient loué, le temps des représentations d'Elissa. Christine suivait, depuis le début, toutes les représentations de sa fille, même quand celle-ci n'avait décroché que des rôles mineurs. Elle vivait sa passion à travers elle. Il n'y avait que grâce à Elissa qu'elle avait trouvé une raison de remettre un pied dans un opéra.

Ce jour-là, en plus de l'habituelle lettre d'encouragement et de félicitations de l'Ange de la Musique, elle reçut, de sa part, une rose rouge, entourée d'un ruban noir. Lorsqu'elle demanda qui était vraiment cet ''Ange'', Christine lui répondit, comme à son habitude, que c'était son ancien professeur de chant, son mentor, qui était admiratif de son talent. Elissa lui avait déjà demandé pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais vu et sa mère lui répondit mystérieusement qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de cela pour qu'il soit près d'elle.

Quand le couple de Chagny revint à Paris, cet automne-là,Meg vint rendre visite à Christine avec des nouvelles inattendues.

« - Sais-tu qu'il paraîtrait que les enfants de Firmin et d'André envisageraient enfin de vendre l'Opéra Populaire?

- Ah bon? Dit Christine, étonnée.

- Oui, depuis qu'ils sont décédés, leurs familles ne savent plus quoi en faire.

- Je doute qu'ils puissent le vendre à un bon prix. Beaucoup d'acheteurs potentiels s'y sont intéressés mais aucune offre ne leur convenait.

- Je sais mais il paraîtrait que l'opéra tombe en ruine et que la ville de Paris leur a demandé de presser le vente. L'Opéra Populaire n'est plus qu'un tas de pierre qui entache la beauté de la ville. Le maire a demandé que les acheteurs le restaurent complètement.

- Comment l'as-tu appris?

- C'est Antoine qui me l'a dit. L'entreprise de maçonnerie dans laquelle il travaille a été approchée pour calculer le montant des rénovations. »

Antoine Giry n'avait jamais été proche de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais compris la passion de la danse qui l'animait et ne partageait pas ses goûts. Il s'était vite révélé un garçon turbulent, avide d'indépendance et de liberté. Meg ne le côtoyait plus que rarement et elle en souffrait. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, Antoine s'était toujours considéré comme un enfant non-désiré. Le regard méprisant que certains portaient à sa mère, en raison qu'elle ait eu un fils sans se marier, n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Cependant, il ne semblait pas voir le talent de Meg, qui avait réussi à se faire un nom dans la danse encore plus important que Marie Giry avant elle.

« - J'espère qu'ils dégageront les passages menant aux sous-sols, finit par déclarer Christine. »

Meg et elle se regardèrent silencieusement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**_Salut à tous! Et oui, nous nous dirigeons tout doucement vers la fin de cette fic. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous liver 2 chapitres et l'épilogue. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant..._**

**_Tu vois PiratePink nos esprits se sont rencontrés! Christine a bien une fille et elle chante. Maintenant quand à savoir qui est le vrai père d'Elissa, vous le saurez en lisant l'épilogue. Je ne vais tout de même tout vous dire... ;D_**

**_Comme cette fic s'achève bientôt, vous trouverez cette semaine sur fanfiction le début d'une nouvelle histoire! C'est toujours sur le Fantôme et je vous promets pleins de surprises! Il s'agit toujours d'un Erik/ Christine mais leur relation sera plus appronfondie et beaucoup plus présente que dans ''Une vie de mascarade''. Par contre, l'histoire sera plus sombre et leur relation plus torturée, je pense. Quand au titre, je pense que ce sera _''Apprendre à l'aimer''_. En attendant, laissez-moi vos reviews. Un grand merci!_**


	31. Chapitre 31: La fin de Christine

**Chapitre 31: La fin de Christine**

L'Hôtel de Chagny était désert, depuis que le jeune Raoul et Elissa n'y logeaient plus. La guerre qui s'était annoncée n'avait pas amélioré le moral de la vicomtesse et de son mari. Christine était constamment anxieuse pour son fils, parti au front et cela inquiétait son époux, vu sa santé fragile et déclinante.

Pour protéger sa fille, Raoul lui avait conseillé de partir aux États-Unis. La France, s'enlisant dans une guerre qu'elle avait pensé gagner en quelques jours, il n'y avait plus de place pour le spectacle et le divertissement. Elissa ne trouvait plus d'emploi et elle fut forcée de se résigner à s'exiler, en 1915, jusqu'à ce que la guerre prenne fin. Elle trouva là-bas des rôles à la hauteur de son talent.

Raoul aurait aimé que Christine l'accompagne mais le médecin lui avait déconseillé de s'atteler à un trop long voyage. De plus, celle-ci préférait rester en France pour avoir des nouvelles de son fils. Meg et elle passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Antoine avait été mobilisé et les deux femmes se soutenaient moralement. Ni le jeune Raoul, ni Antoine n'avaient encore fondé de famille. Le premier était trop occupé par sa carrière et le second ne souhaitait pas s'engager, préférant profiter de la vie et de tous ses plaisirs.

Le vicomte et Christine furent abasourdis, quand quelques mois à peine être partie à New-York, Elissa leur annonça par lettre son mariage avec un chef d'orchestre anglais. Raoul avait été outré, au départ, d'apprendre que sa fille avait profité d'être seule et sans surveillance pour s'unir si frivolement. Christine, quand à elle, ne put qu'échanger de longues lettres avec sa fille, pleines de conseils et de tendresse. Elissa avait enfin pris son envol et elle était heureuse pour elle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un matin d'octobre 1916, Meg reçut une missive urgente lui étant adressée:

_Madame Giry,_

_C'est avec regret et dans la douleur que la France vient de perdre Antoine James Giry, soldat du 5e régiment d'Infanterie du Colonel de Chagny, dans les tranchées de Verdun, ce 13 octobre 1916._

_Votre fils s'est battu avec honneur et courage et la Patrie lui sera à jamais redevable de son sacrifice._

_Veuillez recevoir, Madame, nos plus sincères condoléances._

Meg s'évanouit à la lecture de cette lettre.

A l'autre bout de Paris, Christine s'effondra de même, dans les bras de son époux, en recevant un pli similaire, annonçant la mort du Colonel Raoul de Chagny.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La mort de leur fils plongea le vicomte et la vicomtesse dans un désarroi sans nom. Christine fut prise d'un malaise cardiaque et elle dut garder le lit sous la surveillance quotidienne des médecins. Elle ne pouvait plus se lever et Raoul, pris de rhumatismes, ne pouvait plus que se déplacer en chaise roulante. Une infirmière était constamment là pour les soigner et s'occuper d'eux.

Elissa, à la nouvelle du décès de son frère, voulut repartir pour la France mais l'imminence de son accouchement l'empêcha de voyager. Christine s'affaiblissait de jour en jour et Raoul savait que cette fois-ci, son fils ne serait plus là pour l'amener vers la voie de la guérison.

« - N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire pour toi? Lui demanda Raoul, tenant la main de sa femme.

- Non, c'est fini, Raoul. Tu sais, j'ai vécu déjà une longue vie, pleines de cadeaux. Dans ma famille, il est rare que nous atteignons un âge aussi avancé que le mien.

- Christine, tu n'as que 63 ans. Ne me laisse pas, j'ai encore besoin de toi. »

Des larmes roulèrent le long des joues de Raoul. Christine respirait avec difficulté. Après un long silence, elle lui déclara, alors:

« - Il y aurait bien une chose...

- Tout ce que tu voudras...

- Tu sais, la boîte à musique de l'opéra...

- Celle que j'ai cassé.

- Non, l'original. Si jamais un jour, quelqu'un la retrouve, achète-la et dépose-la sur ma tombe, veux-tu?

- Pourquoi ça?

- Cela compte énormément pour moi. En retour, tu recevras un objet auquel tu tenais. Garde-le près de toi.

- Que me racontes-tu, Christine?

- C'est entre lui et moi. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire... »

Raoul, pensait que sa femme délirait mais elle était tout à fait lucide.

« - Il y a toujours une rose sur la mausolée de mon père, même si maintenant, tu t'y rends à ma place?

- Toujours...

- Alors, il est encore vivant. J'aimerai tant le revoir une dernière fois...

- Tu ne l'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas? »

Christine sourit avec difficulté.

« - Raoul, je dois t'avouer qu'Elissa est...

- Chut, je le sais...

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit? »

Raoul ne lui répondit pas. Christine ferma lentement les yeux.

« Erik... Erik... Erik.. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là? »

Le vicomte ne pouvait retenir ses larmes.

« - Mais moi, je suis là, Christine. J'ai toujours été là pour toi... Ne l'as-tu jamais remarqué? Je t'aime, lui dit-il.

- Je t'aime aussi... murmura-t-elle. »

Son visage était blême, le voile de la mort se déposant lentement sur elle.

« Erik... » C'est sur ce dernier mot que la vicomtesse de Chagny s'éteignit au soir du 5 janvier 1917.

Raoul était inconsolable, pendant que l'on préparait sa femme, pour sa dernière toilette. Une fois celle-ci achevée, il demanda à ce que l'on laisse ouverte la fenêtre de la chambre de Christine, qui avait été installée au rez-de-chaussée, pour que le vicomte puisse rester près d'elle. Il insista et ce malgré les protestations de ses gens qui avaient peur que le vicomte prenne froid.

« Ouvrez cette fenêtre et laissez-moi, seul! Pleura-t-il. »

Une fois la pièce déserte, Raoul examina sa femme. Allongée sur le lit, deux cierges à ses pieds, elle semblait dormir. Son visage était serein et reposé et un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Vous pouvez entrer, finit par dire Raoul. »

La silhouette qui attendait, dans l'ombre, depuis toute la journée, entra par la fenêtre. Raoul fut surpris qu'à son âge avancé, cet homme était encore si leste. Il portait un masque cachant toute la partie supérieure de son visage mais le vicomte put déceler les larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues.

« - Je vous remercie, lui dit Erik.

- Vous avez tenu votre promesse. Je tiens la mienne...

- Elle semble si paisible.

- Elle vous a demandé toute la journée.

- Je sais mais je vous avais donné ma parole que je n'interviendrai pas.

- Vous êtes quand même intervenu quand il s'agissait d'Elissa, lui dit Raoul avec un air de reproche.

- Lorsqu'Elissa a eu sept ans, je vous ai promis de ne plus interférer entre vous et Christine. Je ne vous avais rien promis en ce qui concernait Elissa et sa mère. Si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, je ne l'ai jamais revu, ni envoyé de lettres. Tout était pour Elissa.

- Je sais...

- Je vous ai laissé vivre avec Christine, jusqu'à son dernier souffle... La fille contre la mère... C'était bien ce que vous m'avez demandé, il y a 23 ans.

- Malheureusement, je pense que notre accord n'a servi à rien. Cela ne l'a pas empêchée de penser à vous tous les jours.

- Tout comme moi j'ai pensé à elle.

- J'ai beau avoir tout essayé, jamais elle ne m'aura aimé comme vous.

- Vous avez au moins la chance d'être lié à elle, jusque dans la mort. Votre mariage vous unit à jamais. Quand à moi, il ne reste plus rien.

- Je ne sais si vous avez raison...

- Elle va reposer dans le caveau des Daaé? C'est là qu'elle aurait aimé être...

- Non, près de son fils. Une stèle m'y attend aussi. Si nos âmes ne sont pas unis dans la mort, au moins nos corps le seront, soupira Raoul... Elle m'a reparlé de la boîte à musique, juste avant de mourir. Je ferai en sorte de vous la récupérer. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

- Je vous remercie, Raoul. Pour tout.

- Je vous remercie aussi... Erik, c'est cela? »

Erik s'efforça de sourire au vicomte mais ses lèvres ne cessaient de trembler.

« Bien, finit par dire Raoul, je vais vous laisser seul avec elle. Personne ne vous dérangera. Adieu. »

Raoul s'en alla et referma la porte sur Erik.

Une fois, celui-ci seul, il s'installa au bord du lit de Christine. Il ne pouvait cesser de pleurer. Il ôta son masque. Il se sentait si vieux, tout à coup.

« Tu vois, je ne le porte pas, quand nous ne sommes que deux... Oh, Christine! »

Il lui prit la main, déjà froide et raide.

« Tu m'as dit que tu veillerais sur moi, jusqu'à ma mort mais je ne sais si je pourrais attendre, sans rien faire, qu'elle vienne me prendre! Tu m'as manqué, le sais-tu? Et tu me manques encore plus, maintenant. »

A ce moment-là une bourrasque de vent traversa la pièce, éteignit les cierges et caressa le visage nu d'Erik. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres glacées de celle qu'il avait tant chéri.

« Mon Ange de la Musique... j'attendrai de te rejoindre, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Quand Raoul revint dans la chambre, une heure plus tard, la pièce était vide. Le corps sans vie de Christine tenait dans ses mains une rose rouge.

_**Alors, est-ce que vous avez dû sortir vos mouchoirs? Je vous avoue que la mort de Christine n'a pas été évidente à écrire. Je m'excuse pour celles qui auraient aimé une dernière rencontre entre nos deux amants de leur vivant. Mais je suis un peu Shakespearienne dans l'âme. Je voulais enchaîner Erik et Raoul avec un serment qu'ils auraient fait et qui empêchait donc Erik de revoir Christine jusqu'à la fin.**_

_**Vous voulez tout savoir? Si vos mouchoirs sont prêts et bien garde-les lorsque vous lirez le prochain chapitre! Et n'oubliez les reviews. N'oubliez pas de reviewers non plus, ma nouvelle fic ''Apprendre à l'aimer''. Je veux vos avis, c'est impératif... ;D**_


	32. Chapitre 32: La musique s'achève

**Chapitre 32: La musique s'achève**

_Vente aux enchères publiques_

_Ce 20 octobre, une vente aux enchères est prévue à l'ancien Opéra Populaire. Tout le monde se souvient de l'incendie tragique qui détruisit le somptueux opéra, il y a maintenant 48 ans. Le lustre s'était décroché, provoquant un incendie dévastateur. Beaucoup d'encre avait coulé autour de cet événement. Certains prétendent qu'un fantôme était responsable de ce drame. Mais, comme tous les fantômes, le Fantôme de l'Opéra s'est révélé introuvable. L'opéra a été cédé à la ville de Paris, au lendemain de la Grande Guerre, les anciens propriétaires, les familles André et Firmin, n'ayant trouvé aucun acquéreur._

_La vente aux enchères permettra de couvrir une petite partie des frais de rénovations, qui s'annoncent conséquents. Les travaux devraient débuter à la fin du mois et se termineront d'ici deux ans. La Ville de Paris a confié la supervision des travaux au petit-fils de Charles Garnier, le premier architecte de l'Opéra Populaire. Il paraîtrait d'ailleurs que l'opéra prendrait le nom d'Opéra Garnier._

_Ci-dessous, voici la liste des objets mis aux enchères. Vous trouverez de nombreux accessoires hétéroclites, ainsi que le fameux lustre restauré..._

« - Merci pour la lecture, Jeannette, dit Raoul.

- De rien, Monsieur le Vicomte. Je suis peut-être infirmière mais je peux aussi vous faire la lecture.

- Parmi les lots, y aurait-il une boîte à musique?

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Attendez... Laissez-moi regarder... Oui, le lot n°665.

- Quelle description en font-ils?

- Ils disent que c'est une boîte à musique rehaussée d'un singe jouant des cymbales. D'après eux, elle fonctionne encore. Ils l'auraient trouvé dans les sous-sols de l'opéra.

- Les sous-sols... C'est bien elle, alors. C'est celle que mon épouse voulait récupérer. Vous direz à Julien de sortir la voiture pour nous y rendre, voulez-vous?

OooOoOoOoOoO

Arrivé à l'Opéra Populaire, Raoul fut submergé par une foule d'émotions. Tout lui rappelait Christine, même si l'intérieur de l'opéra n'était plus que ruine. Une foule de souvenirs l'envahit: sa première arrivée à l'opéra, le filage d'''Hannibal''... Il avait du mal à refouler ses larmes.

Julien, son chauffeur, poussait sa chaise roulante et Jeannette était là pour l'aider à faire son enchère. Les enchères avaient d'ailleurs commencé et il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de rencontrer Meg Giry. Il ne l'avait pas revu, depuis l'enterrement de Christine. Il savait qu'Elissa continuait à lui rendre visite mais, étonnamment, Meg n'était plus revenue à l'Hôtel de Chagny, depuis deux ans.

Elle le salua de la tête et il fit de même. Elle esquissa un sourire, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Raoul avait l'intention d'acquérir le lot n°665. Elle-même s'y intéressa mais elle ne put faire monter les enchères. Le Vicomte de Chagny fut le propriétaire de la boîte à musique pour 30 francs. Meg regarda Raoul récupérer l'objet d'un ai compatissant. Il faisait tout cela pour Christine, alors qu'elle était morte, depuis si longtemps. Il tenait à se racheter pour toutes ses fautes en tenant sa promesse...

Raoul fut subjugué par la finesse des détails: la boîte était finement ciselée, le petit singe était admirablement sculpté et la musique qui en sortit le fit frissonner. Elle était d'une incroyable netteté. Christine avait raison: il s'agissait vraiment d'une pièce de collection, plus belle encore que la copie qu'il avait brisé, il y avait tant d'années. La musique qu'elle jouait ''Mascarade'' représentait parfaitement ce qu'avait été leurs vies à tous trois. Il se demanda si cette boîte leur survivrait et jouerait encore lorsqu'Erik et lui seraient morts... Elle était si étroitement liée à eux et leurs destins.

Lorsqu'il repartit de l'ancien Opéra Populaire, Meg le salua, à nouveau d'un sourire triste. Elle savait où le vicomte se rendait, à présent. Peut-être était-elle venue vérifier qu'il tenait bien sa promesse? Peut-être avait-elle fait monter les enchères pour voir s'il tenait vraiment à récupérer cette boîte à musique?

« 30 francs, se dit-elle. L'âme d'Erik n'avait valu que 30 francs... »

Une fois dans sa voiture, le vicomte demanda:

« Rendons-nous au cimetière Saint-Germain, Julien. »

Tout le long du trajet, il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer les trois mois passés avec Christine à l'Opéra Populaire, le temps de leurs fiançailles secrètes. Il se demanda si vraiment, tout aurait pu être différent. Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Il n'en aurait jamais.

Il s'approcha des deux stèles où reposaient les deux êtres les plus chers à ses yeux.

_Raoul de Chagny_

_1876-1916_

_Mort en héros pour sa Patrie_

La seconde était celle qu'il venait visiter, ce jour-là.

_Christine_

_Vicomtesse de Chagny_

_1854-1917_

_Épouse et mère bien-aimée_

Il se recueillit sur la tombe. Son amour pour elle serait éternel, en dépit de tout. Raoul se leva précautionneusement et déposa sur la stèle la boîte à musique qu'il tenait fermement dans ses mains pourtant tremblantes. Il ne fut qu'à peine étonné, lorsqu'il vit une rose rouge, entourée d'un ruban noir. Raoul venait au cimetière, tous les jours et tous les jours, une fleur fraîche était déjà déposée pour Christine. Il leva les yeux. Il se sentait observé. Cette sensation d'être épié, il l'avait connu toute sa vie.

Il était donc là, lui aussi, en ce moment même. Lorsque le regard de Raoul revint sur la rose, il s'aperçut qu'une bague entourait la tige. Il la reconnaissait bien: c'était celle qu'il avait offerte à Christine chez Swarovsky pour leurs premières fiançailles. Celle qu'Erik avait dérobé au Bal de Nouvel-An et qu'apparemment, il avait gardé toute sa vie. Il ne savait ce que cet échange représentait pour Christine et lui. Toujours est-il que Raoul récupéra la bague et s'en alla.

Quelques mois plus tard, le Vicomte de Chagny s'éteignit, la bague enfermée dans son poing serré...

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Meg, comme tous les jours depuis plusieurs mois, se rendait à la maison de la rue Montigny. L'année 1920 était en passe de s'achever. Elle monta dans les appartements d'Erik. Celui-ci était alité. Il avait l'air de s'affaiblir de jour en jour.

« - Bonjour, Erik. Comment vas-tu, ce matin?

- Mal, lui répondit-il dans une quinte de toux. Tu sais, Meg, jamais de toute ma vie, je n'aurais pu imaginer mourir dans mon lit, comme un vieillard.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir aujourd'hui, répliqua Meg.

- Il serait temps à 78 ans, lui dit-il. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Erik continua, entrecoupé par de violentes quintes de toux.

« - Je n'ai pas peu de mourir, bien au contraire. Christine m'attend, le sais-tu? Elle me l'a dit aujourd'hui. Le plus étrange est de mourir un matin. Vois-tu, j'ai toujours été une créature de la nuit et de l'ombre. Remarque, il est peut-être, dans ce cas, normal de mourir une fois que le soleil se lève...

- Arrête, Erik. Je vais te chercher de quoi manger. »

Meg se leva du bord du lit. Erik l'arrêta.

« - Meg?

- Oui?

- Peux-tu actionner ma boîte à musique, s'il te plaît? »

Meg se dirigea vers la table de chevet qui jouxtait le lit à baldaquin. La boîte ne quittait plus Erik, depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré. Elle la fit fonctionner.

« Je peux entendre mon coeur battre au rythme de la musique, dit Erik. »

Meg sortit de la pièce. Quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, la musique était arrêtée. Elle voulut la remettre en marche en l'actionnant mais elle ne fonctionna plus. Meg s'assit alors près du corps sans vie d'Erik et se mit à pleurer.

OooOoOoOoOoO

Meg avançait avec précaution, une lampe à huile dans une main, l'urne dans l'autre. Elle avait du mal à se repérer.

« Encore heureux qu'avec les travaux de l'opéra; les ouvriers aient rouverts les tunnels, se dit-elle. »

Elle arriva, après plusieurs heures, à destination. Il n'y avait plus rien du royaume fastueux où elle avait mis les pieds, quand elle avait 17 ans. Plus de tentures, plus de miroirs, juste l'orgue qui, apparemment, n'avait pu être récupéré. Il était effectivement en piteux état.

Elle se rapprocha de la rive. Délicatement, elle ouvrit l'urne et dissémina les cendres dans l'eau.

Ainsi avaient été ses dernières volonté. Il avait été incinéré, sans son masque mais en même temps que la boîte à musique.

Erik reposerait à jamais, sous l'opéra. Sa seule et unique maison...


	33. Chapitre 33: Epilogue

**Chapitre 33: Épilogue**

« Madame Giry? Elissa de Chagny voudrait vous voir. »

Meg se rendit dans la loge de la primo-donna. Elle sourit en entrant. Tout ressemblait à la loge que Christine avait occupé, un soir, il y avait 51 ans.

« - Marraine Meg?

- Ma douce Elissa. Félicitations, mon enfant, tout le monde vous a trouvé remarquable, ce soir. Rien ne sera plus marquant que cet opéra pour l'ouverture de l'Opéra Garnier.

- Il s'agit d'une partition trouvée dans les sous-sols de l'opéra: ''L'Amour ne meurt jamais'' (Love never Dies). C'est étrange, vous ne trouvez pas? Enfin, je suis contente que cela vous ait plu. Le nouveau directeur m'a d'ailleurs demandé de signer pour trois saisons!

- Mais c'est magnifique!

- La seule chose qui me manque, c'est que Mère n'ait pu assisté à tout cela.

- Oh, elle a toujours été là, avec toi.

- Oui, je sais qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle veillerait sur moi. Je trouve étrange que l'Ange ne m'envoie plus de rose. Je pensais qu'il m'en enverrai au moins une ce soir... »

Meg fit la moue. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Elissa. Ses yeux bleu azur intenses qui n'avaient jamais appartenu à Raoul de Chagny.

« - Il ne t'en enverra plus désormais. Tu es une grande cantatrice, maintenant. Tu n'as plus rien à apprendre. A propos ton mari et ton fils t'attendent...

- Je sais! Je les ai vus. Ils étaient dans la loge n°5. Est-ce que Andrew et Erik ont apprécié?

- Énormément. D'ailleurs, ton petit Erik est déjà un vrai mélomane. Il tient de ses parents et de sa grand-mère...

- Les danseurs ont été exceptionnels, ce soir, marraine. On voit qu'ils ont été formés à bonne école.

- Merci, Elissa. Mais pourquoi m'avoir fait appeler?

- Vous allez trouver que je suis folle mais tout à l'heure, dans cette loge, j'ai entendu des gens chanter!

- Ce devait être les autres interprètes qui s'entraînaient.

- Non, c'était autre chose. Une voix d'homme et une voix de femme, comme entremêlées. Elles semblaient chanter une chanson très douce.

- C'est certainement le Fantôme de l'Opéra.

- Le Fantôme de l'Opéra? Ce n'est qu'une vieille légende pour faire peur...

- Ne pense pas cela. Il existe vraiment. »

Elissa fut parcourue d'un frisson.

« - Et l'autre voix? Demanda-t-elle. La voix de femme?

- C'est celle de son Ange de la Musique, lui sourit Meg. N'aie pas peur. Ce sont des esprits amicaux. Ils veilleront sur toi, ici. Il te protégeront.

- Mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas avoir peur des fantômes, qu'ils étaient bienveillants, que c'étaient des êtres chers qui veillaient sur nous.

- Et elle avait entièrement raison. Maintenant, va! Ta famille t'attend. »

Une fois Elissa sortie, Meg resta quelques instants dans la loge. A son tour, elle entendit les voix chanter. Leurs timbres de ténor et de soprano s'accordaient parfaitement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Soyez heureux, leur dit-elle. Soyez heureux à jamais... »

**FIN**

_**Je tenais à toutes et tous vous remercier pour votre fidélité. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews. D'ailleurs même si cette fic est finie vous pouvez continuer à m'en envoyer.**_

_**Cette histoire est terminée mais d'autres commencent, j'espère que vous me resterez fidèles et je vous souhaite à tous que ''l'Ange de la Musique chante dans votre tête''. A Bientôt.**_


End file.
